


When you least expect it...

by Frog_heart_00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoying Hux, Annoying overprotective Ben?, Chandrila/Takodana are like Long Island? New Jersey?, Coruscant is like NYC, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Hold on to your butts this is going to be tropey, Introducing the 2nd grader -> the SW rebels gang, Jane the Virgin au, Maybe Smut? Author still uncertain, Maybe a bit of angst? But not too much, Maz is the everwise Abuela, Momma Leia is in da house!, Principal Ben, Summer Exchange, Supportive Mitaka, TRIGGER WARNING - THIS ENTIRE FIC IS PREGNANCY TRIGGER BEWARE!, TWD Writing Den, Tropes marathon, canonverse, second graders only present for plot, slow burn?, teacher rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-14 05:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_heart_00/pseuds/Frog_heart_00
Summary: A Jane The Virgin AU.Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do?*****“YOU INJECTED SOME STRANGER’S SPERM INTO MY VIRGIN DAUGHTER!” Maz erupted angrily. The entire ER floor instantly stopped and fell silent, if not for the monitors beeping faintly. Immediately going besides Rey, Maz shooed away the poor doctor who was cowering in her seat, beyond mortified. “WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?”*****





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/gifts).

> This is for you, hot mamma! [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite)
> 
> This has been immensely fun to write this prompt and I'm going full-blown tropey on this one. I have not watched the show previously to this exchange so Wikipedia has been my friend. Hope you enjoy it and hope I do justice to Jane The Virgin. Enjoy!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: As you may have noticed, this is a Jane The Virgin AU. This fic will deal with unwanted pregnancy, pregnancy in general, mention of abortion and fertility issues. You've been warned. If it's too close for some, please take care of yourself and do not read this.
> 
> A big thank you to  
[Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for betaing, brainstorming and ideas.

Rey Kanata was anything but normal and yet, surprisingly, as normal as a girl could be. Literally, she was _no one_...

Her own parents abandoning her at a young age, Rey had been a product of the foster care system, having lived with sub-par families who only saw the benefits of having a kid either for the money she brought in or because of her tiny hands that could easily reach into tiny spaces in a junkyard. 

Luckily, she had managed to come out of the entire ordeal unscathed, other than the shell on her back being slightly harder and having some intimacy issues that could only be considered normal after the upbringing she'd had.

She thanked the Force of Nature that was her last foster parent (the one that _really_ mattered, the one that actually _wanted_ _her_, the one she would eventually refer to as _mother_), Maz Kanata, for keeping her level headed. 

After being removed from Plutt's questionable parenting skills when she was thirteen, Rey ended up in Maz's care. It was only meant to be for a short period of time but Rey remained there until she moved away for college. The elderly woman with _know-it-all_ eyes had taken her in with open arms, making certain Rey _felt_ welcome and _never_ a burden. They developed the closest relationship a foster-child could ever have with a foster-parent, to the point that Maz officially adopted her and Rey took on Maz’s last name as an homage to the elderly lady’s dedication. She was a wise woman and shared her thoughts and beliefs with her foster-daughter.

When Rey, then thirteen, had arrived in her new home, Maz had shown her her very own bedroom and her brand-new bed, not some old, moldy mattress on the floor. Sitting on the bed, they had their very first talk and not only did Maz inform her politely about the house rules, she also made certain that Rey, at such a vulnerable age, would remain _focused_ on the important things in life.

"Child," Maz began softly. “You are thirteen and have lived a life that no child should ever have to. I am thrilled that I can help you through your teenage years. You will find that I am quite accommodating. It might have been a few years but I do remember how intense being a teenager can be, what with your hormones bursting, testing boundaries and all. I just want you to remember that your education and your future are just as important as finding out who you are. Your grades, your curricular activities, everything you do in school will help you get into a good university so that you can achieve something great. Is there anything you would like to be when you're older?"

"Teacher" Rey said in a low voice. "I would like to be a teacher, so I can help troubled kids, kids like me…"

Maz looked at Rey through her thick glasses, observing her before nodding her head slowly.

"I am aware of that.” She smiled, looking up over her glasses, her tiny eyes reaching Rey’s. “Your case worker informed me about how you’ve had a reputation of confronting bullies and helping your friends. You keep doing that, alright? Don’t stop," she said. "Ignore the temptations and the frivolity of youth that crosses your path. Look at what's ahead… you have the chance to go far... _if you work for it._"

Maz's words _imprinted_ in Rey's brain and she managed to remain focused. 

Working hard on her grades, doing extra curricular activities to improve her chances of getting a scholarship and working part time at a coffee shop to save money in the eventuality that her master plan went to shit, Rey’s teenage life revolved around her future. 

Luckily, her plan worked. By the time she was graduating from high school, she had earned a full scholarship to Coruscant University and gotten into its teaching program. Rey owed so much to Maz and she was always reminded by her how she had made sacrifices for the greater good. 

Now twenty-three, Rey had earned her teacher’s degree and was lucky enough to get a position as a second-grade teacher at the Hanna City primary school, in the Chandrila District, not too far from Takodana District. 

Having only started the position at the start of the school year, Rey was finding every day filled with new and exciting adventures. She wasn’t certain she would bond with her students but it only took a day before she considered them as her own and fiercely watched over them.

Rey Kanata finally felt that somehow, despite her sub-par start in life, she had managed to succeed. All her hard work had finally paid off and now, now, she finally felt like she could start living her life.

************************************************************************************************************

In spite of waiting for fifteen minutes with her feet up on the examination chair, Rey hummed absently as she looked around the room for the nth time, seeing the same picture of a newborn on the wall and the Yucca house plant on the floor that needed a bit of dusting. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the headrest, sighing since the doctor wasn’t giving her any sign of life. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of wearing a gown without any underwear, Rey closed her legs together, chasing away the impending discomfort.

_Why do I need a pap smear if I'm only going to change my IUD?_ She didn't really mind the discomfort but she did mind waiting for the _impending_ discomfort. 

The morning after her long talk with Maz, the older lady had taken her to her first appointment at the family planning clinic and made certain that Rey had appropriate protection. It was then that Rey realized what Maz meant when she mentioned_ the frivolity of youth_. Rey suspected that, with her troubled background and Maz's past experiences with other foster kids, unwanted teen pregnancies were probably a scenario that had happened all too often and Maz was most likely doing whatever she could to prevent that. Rey did not want to disappoint her, Maz having otherwise been so flexible and helpful during her teenage years, never bothering with a curfew or being too uptight about alcohol or smoking.

Luckily for both Kanatas, Rey was beyond busy with school and work that she never really had time for boys or partying. Boys were far more trouble than she liked. After witnessing her friends struggle with tears, fights and heartbreak, Rey decided that boys weren’t part of her agenda for the time being. She couldn’t deal with giving her heart to someone, depending on them, before having her heart ripped apart if their relationship fell apart. Just the thought of losing someone she held so dear made her cringe at the thought of actually being with someone for the rest of her life. 

That was until Finn Storm showed up in her life during her last year in college.

Finn was tall, funny, cute and beyond sweet. He made her feel special and wanted. He was very patient with her when she didn't show that much interest in him at first. But then they got to know one another and it turned out they had much in common. He had also been a product of the foster system, and they weren’t certain if that was a factor, but there was just something that connected them. 

Now one year later, they were still together and Rey wondered how long she could resist the increasing curiosity she had about what it was like to have sex. She knew he was going to be her first. He would probably do it in a heartbeat if she'd asked him to but still… Rey wanted to wait. 

Her thoughts were disrupted as footsteps and sobbing (_sobbing?_) got louder and louder. There was a lot of muffled talking but Rey couldn't make out the words. She stretched her head to try and decipher what was happening but she got her answer immediately as Dr. Netal entered the room. The woman, tall and sleek with long silky brown hair, was probably used to dress professionally, Rey noticed, as she wore a tight pencil skirt and revealing turtleneck. The broken look in her piercing brown eyes (smudged with runny make-up) meant that something had obviously gone wrong but as to what, Rey couldn’t even begin to guess. 

Dr. Netal walked across the examination room, holding a small item in her hand. She sniffed sadly and looked rather uninterested in Rey. “_Ray_ Kanata?” 

“Yes. That’s me. Er- hello, Dr. Netal,” Rey began uncertainly, suddenly nervous about what an emotionally unstable person could do to her uterus and her reproductive system (_that’s what happens when you book with the first gynecologist that was willing to take you in_). “Everything alright? You look upset.” 

Dr. Netal met Rey’s questionable stare and the melancholy she wore was replaced with a toothy professional appearance that Rey usually recognized on advertisement billboards that pushed some sort of toothpaste brand.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Her fake chirpy voice resonated across the room. “Perfectly _fine_.” She grinned so hard that she momentarily looked like a shark baring its teeth. 

“Oh, okay,” Rey nodded her head eagerly (although she was now more nervous than ever).

Dr. Netal walked over to the counter and grabbed some gloves and several other items from a drawer, placing them neatly on a stainless-steel tray. “Alright _Ray_, just put your feet up and we’ll be done in a few minutes,” the doctor instructed professionally.

Biting her lip, Rey did as she was told, her mind going through several scenarios of craziness. Maybe she should _say_ something, _reschedule_ or do _something_ instead of having to deal with someone clearly upset who’s about to stick a plastic wand up her girlie parts._ Imagine if I end up infertile if she sticks it in wrong_, she thought to herself as Dr. Netal sat down on a stool. Rey looked away, praying to whatever deity that this woman knew what she was doing.

She could still hear some high-pitched sniffles. “Didn't anyone come with you today?” Dr. Netal asked.

Having her feet up, Rey could only make out Dr. Netal’s forehead. “Why would I want to have someone with me?” she scoffed. Finn would probably cringe if he had to come with her to some exam. 

“Oh, good for you, girl,” Dr. Netal muttered. “Who says you can’t do it by yourself? I mean, in this day and age…”

“Eh, sure,” Rey said, uncertain of what she meant by it. She looked at the clock and saw that it had now been thirty minutes since she’d had her feet up and her ass was starting to fall asleep. Utterly fed up, Rey was about to put her foot down and demand very politely to reschedule her appointment when she felt a sudden, sharp, shooting pain in her lower stomach. 

“_Ow_!” she yelped, biting her lip as the intense shooting pain suddenly dulled to a more throbbing, cramping pain.

“Alright, all done,” Dr. Netal said cheerfully, moving away from the examining chair. “Now, you’ll notice within two weeks whether it worked or not. In the meantime, you might experience symptoms like cramping and bloating.” She paused, lifting her head so that their eyes briefly met. “The _usual_.”

“Oh, okay,” Rey repeated as she placed a hand on her stomach, the throbbing still present. _Hope someone stabs you that way some day_, she wanted to mutter at the doctor who had taken out her phone and was now scrolling down the screen with her hand until she suddenly stopped and her face began to contort into this crying shark (if sharks could actually cry). Her lower lip started to tremble before she let out a sob. “_That horrible bitch._” Rey heard the doctor say before she stormed out of the room. A short moment later, muffled voices and whimpers came from the hallway, fading away.

Shrugging off one of the weirdest moments ever in a gynecologist’s office, Rey gladly got rid of the gown and dressed, vowing to find another gynecologist and never come back to this place _ever again_.

She left the building as fast as she could and made her way back to her apartment in Takodana, hopping on the first train out of Coruscant. Relieved, Rey sat down and leaned her head against the window, forgetting the appointment. 

Despite the constant cramping in her stomach, Rey managed to fall asleep pretty quickly that night and slept soundly if not for this weird recurring dream that would bother her for the next months or so that oddly enough included turkey basters. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do?
> 
> *****
> 
> “YOU INJECTED SOME STRANGER’S SPERM INTO MY VIRGIN DAUGHTER!” Maz erupted angrily. The entire ER floor instantly stopped and fell silent, if not for the monitors beeping faintly. Immediately going besides Rey, Maz shooed away the poor doctor who was cowering in her seat, beyond mortified. “WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?”
> 
> *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos. Azuwrite, I'm so happy you're liking this! The moodboard you made was fab!  
A thumbs up to Cecilia1204 and to kaybohls for their help and support. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: As you may have noticed, this is a Jane The Virgin AU. This fic will deal with unwanted pregnancy, pregnancy in general, mention of abortion and fertility issues. You've been warned. If it's too close for some, please take care of yourself and do not read this.

**Chapter 2**

Expecting everything to return to normal after that weird ordeal at the gynecologist, Rey soon found out that _ nothing _was going back to normal. 

She couldn’t rest easily, couldn’t “_ pick things up _ ” the way she once did but she couldn’t say why she had that uneasy feeling. Everything around her just felt… _ weird... _

And it started with Finn.

Rey had had recurring thoughts about how weird their relationship had become. It’s not that they didn’t love each other or that they fought a lot.It was rather the opposite. They _ barely _ fought or argued. They actually got along all too well. Everything was fine. _ Too fine _…

On her way to Hanna City Primary School one morning, it dawned on Rey that it had been over a week since she had last seen Finn. What with it being autumn, a new job and a new school year, Rey had been deeply immersed in her duties. Busy with her second graders , Finn had been taking a lot of extra shifts at the restaurant and doing some catering jobs on the weekends. Being a chef, fresh out of culinary school, Finn was working hard to become a head chef at the renowned steakhouse in Coruscant called _ The Rebel Steakhouse _. 

They’d talked on the phone and sent texts during the past week about their days and but they hadn’t bothered discussing when they would meet up next, not setting up a date or dinner or anything. 

They were so good at supporting and encouraging one another that Rey didn’t really mind Finn working as much as he did. She knew he wanted to save money so he could finally move out of his tiny apartment. They had briefly spoken about moving in together when they were in college, having agreed to do it once they’d both graduated but, when the time came, the conversation was never brought up. 

She loved Finn immensely, she could easily see a future with him, but Rey had a nagging feeling that their relationship was just _ okay _. 

_ Safe _. 

Rey couldn’t find a single fault in Finn even if she wanted to (okay, he was a _ bit _ overprotective and a worry-wort and he’d blow things out of proportion all too often, but really, he was _ okay _). 

Sometimes though, Rey felt like Finn was holding back, like he didn’t want to take their relationship further (not that she asked him about it because that would just make things weird). Finn had respected her wishes on waiting to have sex and they could fool around for a long time if they wanted but there rarely were, for Rey at least, fireworks or sparks. In fact, Rey, if she was honest with herself, thought their relationship was more like a brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. It was a bit troubling when she thought about it but she liked Finn so much that she couldn’t see herself without him in her life. He was the first person she'd opened up to and felt so terrified of losing him… 

_ Maybe we should have another talk soon, _ Rey thought as she was getting on the subway. _ Maybe we should consider moving in together. _She ignored the nausea that had been annoying her for the last week. 

  
Rey thought about how Finn had suddenly started to work constantly, spending more time at that bloody restaurant, yawning and resting her head against the window (yes, knowing full well the amount of bacteria that was probably proliferating on the glass).

Rey hadn’t been feeling well since her trip to the gynecologist about a month ago. She thought the cramping and bloating in her abdomen would subside as the days went on and she couldn't remember being this affected by her previous IUD, but it seemed like her body wasn’t too happy with this one. It felt like her entire body hadn't been co-operating since that day; as though it had been revolted by Doctor Netal’s less-than-professional attitude that day. 

Rey shrugged it off at first as simple, post-exam cramping then blamed it on food poisoning when she was waking up rather queasy and unusually tired. 

And her dreams…_ her fucking turkey baster dreams _…. that was something new. Turkey basters of all shapes and sizes seemed to pop up in her mind at night, god knows why. 

Rey had mentioned it to Finn and they had both chuckled.

“Are you trying to tell me you want me to cook you a turkey? I mean, Christmas is, like, three months away…” Finn had laughed when they had talked on the phone. “I can try and find one if you want. We have good connections with this organic poultry farm.”

While she usually loved turkey, Rey had found the idea of actually eating it revolting and she proceeded to throw up as Finn kept talking on the phone about how he would prepare the bird. 

That had been five days ago. 

Rey hadn’t thrown up since then but she had barely been eating, the nausea never too far away.

As the subway train slowed down and stopped, Rey walked out the doors and walked quickly up the escalator, happy to be able to breathe fresh air again. Walking the two usual blocks, Rey smiled as she saw the familiar building, knowing she would get energized by seeing her kids. 

_ I should make an appointment with Dr. Kalonia, _ Rey thought as she entered the school. _ This isn’t normal. Food poisoning doesn’t usually last this long. Maybe something’s wrong with the IUD but I’m definitely not going back to the Family Clinic. _

She arrived at the faculty room of the Hanna City Primary School, waving to Paige Tico, a music and history teacher, who sat at her desk. Rey couldn’t have been luckier with her new job. Not only did she get to work with a great group of kids, she had also connected with the staff, quickly befriending most of them. 

Rey walked over to her own cubicle, hanging her messenger bag on her office chair. While she could have easily gone to her classroom and worked there, Rey often started her day at her tiny cubicle, just preparing herself mentally for the day. She smiled tiredly as she looked at several drawings her kids had made on the first day of school. She took out her graded papers, stacking them for the first period, reminding herself who needed extra help before glancing at the clock. There were still about ten minutes before the bell rang. 

Taking a sip from her water bottle, ignoring the headache she had woken up with, Rey watched Rose Tico appear in the faculty room, her unique, sporty clothes making her stand out in the room. Bubbly as ever, the young woman walked over to the cubicle next to hers, hiding the gym bag under her desk.

“Have a nice work-out?” Rey chuckled, always surprised at how energetic the tiny, dark haired woman was whenever they talked. 

“The best!. I did hot yoga this morning and then I ran for like, five miles or something, on the treadmill. Absolutely great start,” Rose replied cheerfully as she sat down on her chair and pulled out a big bottle of home-made protein shake. 

Having been given the last available cubicle, Rey had ended up next to Rose Tico’s own and the bubbly girl quickly took her under her wing, the two became instant friends

“How are you feeling this morning?” The gym teacher enquired as she looked Rey up and down, frowning. “Did you get any sleep? You have bags under your eyes.”

Sleep is what she had done after she was finished correcting the kids’ homework and getting a bite to eat. Rey had passed out before nine’o’clock and only woken up (still tired) when the alarm went off on her phone at five-forty-five this morning.

“I slept alright,” Rey said in a low voice.

Lifting an eyebrow, Rose gave her a motherly look. “You still look like you're under the weather. And it’s been like that for a week or so already. You look pale, hun’,” she said, concerned. “I don’t understand why Finn isn’t making you go to the doctor.”

Rey should’ve told her friend that she hadn’t seen Finn for the past week but Rose was being pulled away by the secretary who had an angry parent waiting to speak with the strict gym teacher. Rolling her eyes, Rose patted her friend’s back before walking towards the front desk. 

Hearing the kids playing in the background, Rey ignored the ever-pounding in her head and prepared for the day ahead. Hopefully it wouldn’t screw up the rest of her day. The stack of papers and her water bottle ready, Rey made her way towards the hallway when her sight started to get blurry. Placing the papers on a nearby table at the last minute, she grabbed the back of the nearest available chair. Rey took deep breaths and her head felt like it was splitting in two, _ literally _in two. Feeling the familiar nausea returning, Rey began to gasp and realized that not only had her sight gotten blurry but the room had started to spin violently. Someone was trying to talk to her, the voice muffled and hollow, but she couldn’t care less as she suddenly hit something hard beneath her, the voice now silent.

\----

There were ants around her.

White ants that were walking by at a fast pace behind blue walls, whispering to one another in their ant language in their ant village. Rey thought she could see their big antlers above their heads as she slowly opened her eyes but she couldn’t understand why their antlers would be light blue. Taking a deep, sleepy breath, Rey noticed that she was laying on a hard bed and was wearing a regular blue-dotted white gown that she didn’t remember ever having in her closet.

As her vision cleared, she realized that the white ants were not ants at all but nurses and doctors, walking behind the blue curtains that had been pulled to give her a semblance of privacy. While her head was still aching, but not as much as before, Rey lifted her arm and saw a thin i.v. tube attached to some sort of needle inserted into her skin. She followed the tube up above her head where it was connected to a large i.v. bag, hanging on a stand. 

“Thank god you’re awake, child.” 

Rey turned her head to the side and saw Maz sitting on a chair next to her, grabbing her hand tightly, tears in her eyes. 

“Maz?” Rey asked weakly. “What happened?”

Pursing her lips, Maz got up and leaned over her foster daughter, kissing her forehead. “Take it easy, girlie, you’re okay now.”

“But… what happened? I mean… How did I get here?” Rey asked, squeezing the old woman's hand. 

Maz shrugged. “I’m not so sure myself. Your friend Rose called saying you passed out at school and they had called an ambulance since you hadn’t regained consciousness.” Maz paused and looked at her intently through her thick glasses, that intent stare that Rey never liked. “She said you haven’t been feeling very well for the past couple of weeks.”

“I haven’t,” Rey admitted, her head falling back on the bed before she went on to explain her symptoms. Maz nodded her head. 

“Well, I guess we'd better wait until the doctor returns. They haven’t told me anything yet. They wanted to wait until you woke up,” the woman said wisely before she sat back in her chair. 

“Did anyone call Finn?” Rey asked, suddenly aware that he would get worried worried about her, slipping into his super protective boyfriend mode. 

“Yeah, he’s on his way,” Maz reassured her, not that Rey thought she needed reassuring. She sighed, knowing Finn would start googling every symptom and come up with the worst-case scenario. Rey had barely mentioned how bad she had been feeling to Finn, avoiding the whole discussion, knowing he would drop everything and come over to take care of her. Although she should have found it very sweet to have a guy taking care of her, it usually just made Rey feel awkward. 

“He’s going to freak out, you know?” Rey sighed, Maz well aware of Finn’s overprotectiveness.

The older lady rolled her eyes and patted Rey’s hand. “Then let him. He should have been more aware that you weren’t feeling well.”

Rey nodded her head before closing her eyes, not wanting to have a discussion about her stalling relationship with Finn.

A few minutes passed and Rey tried to chase away the uneasiness that was spreading across her body.

_ Where was the doctor? _ She wondered. _ Was there something seriously wrong with her besides food poisoning taking too long to disappear? _

Just as her heart began to beat faster, the blue curtains were pulled apart and entered the unexpectedly familiar face of Dr. Bazine Netal, wearing her shark-like smile in her impeccable skin-tight black dress underneath her doctor's coat. Rey immediately pressed her thighs together.

“Rey Kanata,” she greeted cheerfully, baring her teeth. “I got a phone call from the ER doctor that one of my patients had been brought in and I came right away.”

Her anxiety levels growing at a horrible speed, Rey glanced at Maz, who immediately leaned over and grabbed her hand.

“Dr. Netal,” Rey greeted uneasily, wondering why in the_ fucking-fuckety-fuck _ would that crazy woman show up _ here _of all places. “I haven’t talked to a doctor yet so I don’t really know what happened…other than fainting…”

Smiling nervously, Dr. Netal looked at Rey, bringing her hands together, beginning to fumble with them. “Yes, I know... I… I… mean…” Her professionalism out of the window already, Rey pulled her gown closer to her body, not wanting that so-called Doctor to come within an inch of her. 

Letting out a huge grunt, Dr. Netal’s professional smile disappeared instantly. She looked at the ceiling before looking down at Rey, her shoulders slumping. “Oh, okay,” her voice now nervous as Rey remembered from the first time. “They asked me to come here because something completely unexpected happened when you came to my office a couple of weeks ago. Eh, do you mind?” She looked at Maz and glanced at the chair she was currently sitting in before Maz finally understood what she was asking and got up, rolling her eyes. 

Crashing down on the now-unoccupied chair, Dr. Netal pressed her lips together and tried to smile again, only now it appeared like a megalodon shark bearing its teeth. “This isn’t going to be easy to hear, okay? And..” She glanced at Maz before looking back at Rey, “...I’d rather we do this in _ private _.”

“Hey, wait a min-.” Maz protested, glaring at the doctor.

“Maz is my foster mother and has every right to be here if I ask her to, so no, she will not go. Please, go on, doctor because you’re freaking me out,” Rey glared back. 

“Alright then…” Dr.Netal huffed, a bit annoyed. “Okay, so if you remember correctly, I wasn’t feeling very well when you came to your appointment.”

“That’s an understatement,” Rey muttered under her breath, not caring whether the doctor heard her or not.

“Yes, well…” She paused, her eyes darkening suddenly. “I was quite distraught at the time. You see, my wife of five years, my Gwennie, she was…” Her voice broke slightly and her cheeks reddened. Rey could see tears in the corner of her eyes but she managed to regain her composure, clearing her throat. “My _ soon-to-be ex-wife _, I caught her in bed with a man and well… I should have called in sick but I came to work the very next day in utter shock…”

“Okay, so your girl cheated on you?_ Big deal _,” Maz sighed loudly. “What the hell does it have to do with my daughter?”

Dr. Netal looked fearful as she stared at the older lady and then at Rey, biting her lower lip. “Yes, well… I wasn’t too alert when I was at work. In between several phone calls to my ex and other patients and getting messages from my assistant, I might have…” Netal paused and took a deep breath, building up courage.

“_ What happened? _” Rey asked, her voice in a whisper, her chest heaving up and down. 

The doctor closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I might have_ mixed up the procedures _ .” She confessed. “A patient had left his sample in a neighbouring room and instead of taking it to the laboratory to be analyzed, I brought it into the exam room with me. I… I don’t know how it happened, Rey, I really don’t, but somehow, instead of installing a new IUD, I might have put that patient’s, eh... _ sample… _in.... you.” Her voice was shaking and very low, sweat beads rolling down her perfect make-up, thick trails of pasty beads rolling down.

“YOU INJECTED SOME STRANGER’S SPERM INTO MY VIRGIN DAUGHTER!” Maz erupted angrily. The entire ER floor instantly stopped and fell silent, except for the monitors beeping faintly. Moving beside Rey, Maz shooed the poor doctor away from the chair who walked back to the end of the hospital bed, beyond mortified. “WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?”

Rey felt her heart splatter into a million pieces. She felt like someone had thrown an ice bucket over her naked body. Her headache immediately returned and the nausea…

_ The nausea _.

“_ Oh my god…! _" She whispered as Maz was berating the poor doctor, who was waving her hands in front of her, cowering in fear. “Dr. Netal...am I…?” 

No. 

She couldn’t be… 

It doesn’t happen that way… 

She hadn’t even had sex yet… 

“_ Am I pregnant _?”

Both women stopped their bickering and turned their heads towards Rey.

“_ No _...” Maz shuddered, shaking her head.

Dr. Netal looked sadly towards Rey. “An artificial insemination, done correctly, has a 20% chance of success. They took blood samples when you arrived here…” She took a deep breath. “The results show that...you _ are _pregnant…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHH!!! Shocker! Am I right, people?  
The plot thickens! :D
> 
> If you liked it, please let me know!  
Leave a comment, don't be shy! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do? 
> 
> *****
> 
> “YOU INJECTED SOME STRANGER’S SPERM INTO MY VIRGIN DAUGHTER!” Maz erupted angrily. The entire ER floor instantly stopped and fell silent, if not for the monitors beeping faintly. Immediately going besides Rey, Maz shooed away the poor doctor who was cowering in her seat, beyond mortified. “WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?”
> 
> *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beyond thrilled that everyone is liking this! It has been very fun to write this prompt and I cannot wait for you guys to see what's in store! Mwahaha! Thank you to all the comments and to all who have taken the time to read this! I really appreciate it! This chapter is my attempt of mild angst!
> 
> As always, this fic is for the very hot mamma! [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: As you may have noticed, this is a Jane The Virgin AU. This fic will deal with unwanted pregnancy, pregnancy in general, mention of abortion and fertility issues. You've been warned. If it's too close for some, please take care of yourself and do not read this.
> 
> A big thank you to  
[Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for betaing, brainstorming and ideas. Thank you for letting me brain barf on you lovely ladies! <3

**CHAPTER 3**

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I’M PREGNANT?” Rey yelled, millions of thoughts flooding her brain as she realized that her body was no longer hers alone. She was carrying a _ baby _. An itty bitty tiny human being in her belly.

_ A baby. _

Although, not only her baby. 

“Who’s the father?” she heard herself ask in a low voice. She turned her head towards Dr. Netal, who scrunched her face and grimaced. “You do know who the father is, don’t you?”

“I’m afraid I’m not allowed to tell you, Rey,” Dr. Netal replied carefully. 

“What do you mean, _ you can’t tell us _ ?” Maz erupted angrily, pointing an accusing finger at the doctor, walking towards her. “She’s pregnant by accident from some man’s sperm and you’re telling us you’re not allowed to tell us who he is? He deserves the right to know. Rey deserves the right to know… The _ baby _deserves the right to know.”

“I’m terribly sorry but I can't,” the doctor replied meekly. “Because of the privacy act safeguarding medical information, I’m not allowed to tell the father about this. It’s beyond me.”

“Bullshit. You sure weren’t that preoccupied with your job if you managed to make this horrible mistake,” Maz huffed. 

“I know… I know…” Dr. Netal lowered her head, pinching her nose with her thumb and forefinger. 

_ Oh my god, the guy, the father, would remain a complete and utter stranger… _

It would be hers and some complete stranger whom she would never know.A stranger that would never know that he had become a father.

This was too much…

Rey heard the muffled voices between the doctor and Maz but wasn’t able to concentrate on what they were saying. She was taking deep breaths, feeling a tightness in her chest and her throat whilst tears streamed down her face, the sobs threatening to erupt. Her arms were getting numb and she knew it was the beginning of a panic attack. She hadn’t had one of those since she was at Unkar Plutt's but the familiar feeling was returning, accompanied by nausea. 

_ She. _

_ Was. _

_ Pregnant. _

Life as she knew it was going to be different.

Rey didn’t even know what to think. There was no way she was going to keep it. She had just graduated, gotten a job. She still couldn’t even get a loan to buy her own apartment, could barely take care of herself financially, and now she’d have to take care of a baby? 

Rey never really thought about having kids. Well, she did think about it, but more as something that would happen in ten or fifteen years. Considering her history, Rey was determined to have her life settled before kids even came to mind. Her criteria had always been to have a good job, a partner and a self-owned house or apartment. Her first and foremost concern at 23, was her career.

Dr. Netal shook her head. “Look, dear, I know… I know this is utterly horrible and again, I cannot say enough how sorry I am about everything. I… I’m… I’m going to fix this, not only so that you don’t sue me but also so that I don’t lose my license-”

“Oh believe me, _ you will _,” Maz promised angrily.

Dr. Netal whimpered and glanced at the woman before clasping Rey’s hands. “To rectifiy this problem, I am willingly going to pay for every single doctor's bill you are going to have during the pregnancy, whether you decide to keep the baby or not, until the delivery or abortion. And if you need any sort of therapy at any time to get you through this, I’ll also cover it.” 

“That won’t solve anything because I don’t ever want to see you or have you touch an inch of my skin ever again in my life,” Rey spat, pulling her arm away from the doctor’s grip.

Maz nodded her head approvingly.

Dr. Netal took a step back and straightened her dress and white jacket. “Of course I won’t.” She sighed and pulled out a little card from her jacket pocket. “I expected as much. My boss has put me on probation so I’m on administrative duties for the next six months as long as I don’t fuck up again.” She handed the card to Rey. “I reached out to one of my colleagues - not in the same office, of course. She’s one of the very best ob-gyn's in Coruscant and written several pregnancy books. I explained to her about this 'special' situation and she's agreed to take you on as a patient for as long as you want it to last. Give her a call once things settled down.”

Rey stared at the card, the name saying absolutely nothing before scrunching it in her hand. “Is there anything else I should know about my blood labs?” She sighed. “Am I alright? How far along am I?”

Pleased with the 'doctor' question, Dr. Netal brightened. “Oh, you’re fine, dear. I mean, nothing to be alarmed about. You’re dehydrated and I assume you haven’t been eating much lately?” Rey nodded. Dr. Netal scrunched her nose before baring her teeth again in a shark-like fashion. “The ER doctors have been giving you an IV. Your blood and iron levels are lower than we’d like so you’re going to have to keep an eye on yourself. Get some iron supplements, or better yet, prenatal vitamins. Go see the doctor I’ve referred you to, or your own, if you prefer. Pregnancy or not, your body’s struggling right now.”

“If you’re wondering how far along you are, it’s still too early to tell but since you were in my office almost two months ago, I’d expect you're somewhere between five to eight weeks. Your first sonogram should be done in two to three weeks unless you wish to terminate the pregnancy.” Dr. Netal paused and looked down at Rey, trying to appear professional but Rey thought she looked quite condescending, standing above her with her 'I-care' doctor smile which made Rey want to punch her face. “The first trimester is often the worst, Rey. So you have to take care of yourself. Under the circumstances, I know you don’t want to see me again and I understand but please, call me if you need anything, alright?” 

“Don’t worry_ I won’t _,” Rey scoffed as she looked away, hoping it was the last time she saw the doctor. 

And then the anger took over.

**********

Just as Dr. Netal left, another doctor, probably the ER doctor, and a nurse slowly showed up from behind the curtains, looking with trepidation at Rey.

“I want to get out of here. _ Right now _!” Rey suddenly spat as she struggled to sit on the side of the bed, tugging out the i.v., fluids and blood trickling down her arm. 

Rey suddenly felt violated, pissed off, as the news began to sink in into every cell of her blood, her bones, her brain, her entire self. She wanted to disappear away. Disappear and simply think and _ not-think _about everything.

She grabbed her neatly folded clothes at the end of the bed and glared as the frightened doctor with a clip note in his hand nodded his head slowly.

“Yes, of course,” the doctor answered nervously. “Dr. Netal cleared you although we wished you would've gotten the entire i.v. bag. But ah-” He glanced at her bleeding arm. “Just make sure you drink lots of fluids.”

“Let me put a bandage on you,” the nurse kindly offered, taking a step towards Rey who recoiled back. 

“_ No one touches me, _” she warned before Maz came over, hugging her tightly and shaking her head at the doctor and nurse.

The doctor took a deep breath. “Very well. Dr. Netal’s informed you thoroughly so I won’t say anything more. This has been major news to take in, Miss Kanata. Take a deep breath.” He suggested kindly, probably used to dealing with people in shock. “Think about it.”

“Of course we’ll think about it,” Maz muttered before the three disappeared behind the curtains, leaving Rey alone to change.

As soon as she was by herself, Rey tore off the gown and angrily put on her bra. She felt her face contorting into different expressions. 

Unable to hold back the sobs, Rey struggled to pull up her pants zipper as she sniffed loudly. She sat down on the bed and put her hand to her mouth, quieting the whimpers and sobbing, a trick she had learned so many years ago. 

“We will figure this out,” Maz said softly as she returned by Rey’s side, squeezing her hand.

“You’re not the one that has been violated,” Rey sai in defeat.

They were about to pull the curtains when Rey heard a very familiar voice in the ER. She blanched and covered her mouth, looking fearfully at Maz.

“_ Rey _ ! _ Rey _!” Finn Storm called out anxiously, the voice coming closer. “Where are you?” 

_ Finn _! 

She grabbed Maz’s shoulder, lowering her voice and waving her hands,desperately. “Maz, I can’t do it…. I can’t do this right now... I just can’t!” 

How was he going to react to all of this? Would he even believe the doctor’s story? Would he believe that she hadn’t cheated on him? Maybe he would ditch her in a heartbeat once he found out? Or maybe he would want to be the baby-daddy even though it wasn’t his? And where would they live if that happened? Did that mean she wanted to keep it?

Rey couldn’t think clearly anymore. Nodding her head eagerly, Maz wrapped her arms around her, hugging her eagerly. “Way ahead of you kiddo, don’t worry. I got your back.” She disappeared behind the curtains.

“Maz! There you are!” Finn’s alarmed voice called out in relief. “Where’s Rey? How is she? Is she awake?”

“She’s fine, she just fainted,” Maz said in an unusually calm voice.

Rey thanked all the deities for having been blessed with a wonderful foster-mother as she listened to Maz explain to Finn that it had been a simple case of food poisoning and that she needed rest per doctor’s orders. She waited as Maz lied like a professional without any hesitation. Sitting on the bed, Rey was preparing herself to see Finn although she felt unequipped to talk to him. Of course, he was going to find out, she couldn’t keep such a secret from him, but not right now.

“_ Rey _!” Finn’s anxious voice brought her back to the present as the boy ran up to her from behind the curtains, hugging her tightly and placing a kiss on her forehead. “Rey! I’m so happy you’re okay. I was terrified when Rose called me. I came as soon as possible.”

She should have felt relieved to be in his arms again after not seeing him for two weeks. She should have felt relieved that, finally, her boyfriend was here at such a difficult time but Rey only felt like running from him. Attempting a smile but failing miserably, Rey patted Finn’s back before gently pushing him away. She wrapped her arms around herself in order to keep a small distance from him. “I’m okay, really I am Finn," she said gently.

“Okay? _ Okay _?” Finn began, alarmed. “You fainted Rey. You can’t just be okay if you’ve fainted.”

Shrugging, Rey avoided his stare. “I’ve been under the weather and I haven’t eaten properly so it probably just snuck up on me. The doctor has assured me everything’s fine. I can leave now.”

“Really?” Finn frowned, not believing her. “Why… why didn’t you say anything? I could’ve helped.”

“I know how upset you get whenever stuff happens, Finn. I just didn’t want to scare you more than I had to,” Rey admitted guiltily. Finn simply stared at her, slightly disappointed. 

She hated that look.

“Finn, my boy. The doctor has discharged her,” Maz interrupted gently, placing an arm on Finn to lure him away from Rey so to distract him. “We were just about to leave.”

“Well, let me drive you home then,” Finn said, slightly more mellow. “You need someone to look after you and I make a good chicken soup.”

“Finn...I…” Rey stammered, her voice beginning to break, her stomach churning when he mentioned chicken.

“Rey’s going to come over to my apartment,” Maz answered. “We've already talked about it. I’m home all day and I can spoil her back to health. It’s no problem at all.” 

“Maz can look after me,” Rey confirmed, silently thanking Maz for her quick thinking. She needed time to think about everything… “And you…you have to work and all that… I mean… You didn’t need to come over here today, I’m really okay…”

“Rey… stop it,” Finn insisted, frowning sadly. “I hate it when you push me away like that. I mean… I know I freak out but I really care about you. I mean, we’re in this together, aren’t we?”

“Yes…. yes we are Finn," Rey struggled to answer, an icy feeling spreading through her stomach, realizing it wasn’t true. It had been a while since they’d been 'in this together'. “It’s simpler this way, Finn. I just need to relax. I’m going to stay with Maz over the weekend,” she improvised. “Why don’t you come over on Sunday? You still have the day off, don’t you?” He nodded his head, slightly more relieved. “You can spoil me then, alright?” She smiled tentatively at him.

Finn nodded his head and hugged Rey. “I just couldn’t stand losing you,” he declared fervently, their eyes locking. 

“Neither can I,” Rey replied, ignoring the lump in her throat, knowing that no matter what, she wouldn’t want to lose him either. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. 

“Well, I brought my car around. Can I drive you home?” Finn asked. 

“Lead the way boy,” Maz said. Her eyes followed Finn as he pulled aside the curtains and walked ahead of them. She turned to Rey who was looking at the ER with dread, pretty certain her conversation with Dr. Netal had not been discreet. 

Sucking in her lips, she clenched her fists and carefully walked out from behind the curtains, Maz at her side. 

The entire Emergency Room quietened as they walked by. Eyes riveted on the floor, Rey avoided all eye contact but could still feel the entire room staring at her, following her every step. She let Maz lead the way and their march seemed to last forever until finally Rey could feel the swish of the automatic doors opening and the fresh air. Rey sighed in relief. 

Daring to look back, Rey saw all the staff and the patients present in the ER currently staring at her, their mouths open or their eyes widened.

_ Every. _

_ Single. _

_ One. _

“What are you staring at?” Maz suddenly snapped angrily as she grabbed Rey’s arm tightly and dragged her through the door. “Don’t you have lives to save?” she growled indignantly as they exited the Emergency Room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending! Whew!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beyond thrilled with the response this fic has caused and that so many of you are enjoying this!! I love writing this! I mean, how can I throw in more tropes and omg-moments? LOL
> 
> Some of you are wondering when Ben (or is it Kylo?) will show up and the only thing I can say is pretty soon!!! Don't worry!  
All description about pregnancy is partially based on my own experiences (that I can remember, it's been a while lol) or from Google. 
> 
> This is (still) for you, hot mamma! [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite)
> 
> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING: As you may have noticed, this is a Jane The Virgin AU. This fic will deal with unwanted pregnancy, pregnancy in general, mention of abortion and fertility issues. The subject of abortion is brought up in this chapter. 
> 
> You've been warned. 
> 
> If it's too close for some, please take care of yourself and do not read this. There's plenty of fics to go around! :D
> 
> As always, a big thank you to [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for betaing, brainstorming and ideas. Thank you for letting me brain barf.
> 
> Thank you to Azuwrite for making this moodboard a little while ago! :)

**CHAPTER 4 **

The drive home was uneventful. Maz sat in the front with Finn and kept him distracted while Rey sat in the back, her head leaning against the door, staring at the passing scenery. She didn’t say much, barely paying attention, _ uh-huh _-ing whenever Finn mentioned her name. 

Once they got to Maz’s apartment, Rey barely reacted to Finn hugging her before he left. As soon as the door to the familiar apartment opened, Rey went straight to her old bedroom, a room that had remained the same since she had moved away two years ago. She laid down on her bed, the one that Maz had gotten for her so many years ago. Flat on her belly and hugging the pillow, Rey closed her eyes and fell asleep right after sending Mitaka a text message saying that she would take a personal day on Friday. Mitaka had replied immediately that she was to take the time she needed and that they would help in any way in order to have her back at school. 

\------

Her dreams had been vivid to say the least. The turkey basters had disappeared and been replaced with sounds and shadows that woke her abruptly in the middle of the night. 

In her dreams, she was in a dark place and could hear the faint cries of a baby, so close but far enough away that she couldn't find it in the darkness. 

She'd also dreamt about seeing two shadows in a grey fog. She couldn't distinguish who it was but it appeared to be a tall person and it seemed to be carrying something in its arms. Could it be the baby? She walked up to them, trying to see who they were, desperately stretching out her arm and fingers to reach the shadow.

"_ Please _. Show yourself. Tell me who you are," she'd begged, a lump in her throat.

The shadow would then fade away in the fog. 

And she’d wake in sweat, her chest heaving, catching her breath as though she had been running.

She spent most of the weekend in her old bedroom, sleeping, staring out the window, thinking about _ it _ , the baby, the unknown father and then thinking about the _ who’s _ and the _ why’s _. Maz, knowing her so well, left her alone for the most part, only requesting her presence in the kitchen when it had been several hours since she had eaten or ordering her to take a shower after puking her guts out. 

She helped Rey by holding her hair and placing a wet cloth on her forehead whenever she sat by the toilet bowl, emptying her stomach until her throat was so sore she coughed up blood (_ no one ever mentioned morning sickness lasted through most of the day) _. Often crying whenever the nausea and vomiting took over and feeling terribly sorry for herself, Rey would sit on the floor with Maz next to her, her small arms around her. They would sit in silence until Rey had enough strength to return to bed and sleep some more. 

Maz gave Rey the space she needed and throughout the weekend they spoke very little until Sunday morning.

Rey had woken up around eleven, feeling tired and completely worn out even though she hadn’t done much the two previous days. Her body was still aching from the constant vomiting but Rey knew it was something she would have to get used to until… well… until she knew what to do next.

She knew she had to start functioning again as she was expected back at work the following day. As she lay in bed, Rey quickly forgot about the dilemma she had to deal with and thought of her kids at Hanna City Primary School. They were probably worried about her, she thought sadly. 

Rey decided to get up and walk into the small hallway, seeing Maz trotting around the kitchen, humming some tune. Maz nodded at her as Rey sat down at the table, grabbing a bowl before pouring vegetable broth into it (one of the few things Rey could keep down). She handed it to Rey before sitting across the table, reading the newspaper. Rey ate quietly and washed her bowl once she was done. She was thinking of returning to bed when she heard Maz shuffling the newspaper. The woman looked at Rey with knowing eyes.

“So what are you going to do, kiddo?”she asked in a way that usually meant, _ 'we’re going to have a talk now' _. 

Immediately, Rey sat back in her chair and let out a groan. “I have no idea Maz,” she sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I have spent the entire weekend just thinking about it and I haven’t gotten any wiser. This is huge, Maz. I mean, I want absolutely nothing to do with a kid but at the same time, I’m not even sure I can do _ something _to it, you know?”

“You mean, have an abortion?” Maz said, looking at her from above her glasses, her eyes small, dark beads.

Rey lifted her head and nodded her head sadly. “I’ve always been pro-choice and I keep telling myself that it’s a simple solution to a horrible problem, to a terrible mistake… I keep telling myself that I have a good reason. I mean, I’m going to be a struggling single mother. I might have a job but I still can barely afford anything, much less a baby . On top of that, I have no idea who the father is and I doubt I’m ever going to find him. Jeez…the baby would totally be fatherless…” Rey shook her head. “This just wasn’t part of the plan…”

“This wasn’t part of _ any _plan,” Maz sighed.

Rey shook her head sadly. “I keep thinking about it, about having an abortion and then when I’m about to make that final decision, I just can’t bring myself to do it. It’s like something’s telling me that it’ll all work out somehow...”

“Look, Rey,” Maz said seriously. “You are not the first kid that I have fostered that, despite my speeches and the obligatory trip to a family planning clinic, has ended up getting knocked-up, though on a positive note, you’re the first kid who _ isn't _a teenager.” Rey glared at her. “What I usually said to my kids when it did happen was that they should really think hard about it and keep their options open.” Maz got up and brought a cup of brewing chamomile tea to Rey. “You know, you always have adoption.”

“I can never, _ ever, _do that,” Rey said firmly, looking sharply at her. “It’s not even an option, Maz. Having gone through what I have, I could never do that… I thought you’d know me better.”

“I do, child,” Maz reassured her, putting a hand over hers. “I just wanted to get that part out of the way.”

“I’m just so uncertain,” Rey sighed.

“I know you are. It’s not an easy decision. Unfortunately, you don’t have all the time in the world,” Maz replied as she got up and started to dry the dishes on the counter.

“Fourteen weeks…that’s how long I have. By fourteen weeks I need to decide whether to terminate the pregnancy,” Rey gulped, the words feeling so real. "And I’m at about, what, six or eight weeks…that’s basically two more months before I have to make a decision.” Rey swore, feeling like she had received another blow as she leaned back in the chair, running a hand through her hair. 

Rey finished the tea Maz brought her and felt herself growing sleepy again. “I’m going to go back to bed.”

Maz nodded her head. “Remember Finn is coming over later today.”

“Yeah, okay," Rey sighed as she stomped back to bed, knowing that she was probably going to reveal the truth to him. If there was anything in her mind that _ was _clear, it was the need to tell Finn the truth. She knew she couldn’t keep such a big lie from him and couldn’t use food poisoning as an excuse for too long. He would figure out something was wrong. 

And secretly, she hoped that by telling someone, by telling Finn, that somehow she wouldn’t be completely alone in the decision making.

\------

Rey was woken up several hours later by faint sounds coming from outside her bedroom. As her senses grew clearer, she realized that the sounds were actually voices, muffled, from the living room. Rey groaned and suddenly remembered Finn and turned her head into the pillow, hoping he wouldn’t come in to wake her, that he'd wait in the living room instead until dinner was ready.

She was about to go back to sleep when she noticed that the muffled voices were _ not _stopping. 

Curious, she was now wide awake and opened her eyes to look at the slightly open door. The small gap was enough to filter in the sounds from the living room. Quietly getting out of bed, Rey walked towards the door and could hear Finn and Maz arguing in low voices. 

“I have to tell Rey the truth, Maz,” Finn said urgently in a low voice. “I can’t keep this secret anymore. She has a right to know.”

“Finn, I know what you’re going to do, and I definitely agree with you. She does deserve to know the truth. You’ve been keeping this from her for way too long and it’s not fair to either of you but Finn,_ this isn’t the right time, _” Maz insisted, her voice mirroring his.

“I know this isn’t the right time but I have to say this now, _ today _. We can’t do this anymore and I might as well come clean,” Finn said pointedly.

Rey heard Maz sigh. “Look, I am so proud of you for wanting to tell her the truth but _ please- _”

Maz’s voice suddenly stopped as Rey walked out of her bedroom and into the hallway, glancing at the pair whose serious expressions were suddenly transformed into concerned smiles.

“Did I interrupt something?” Rey asked carefully, glancing at the two, who suddenly averted their eyes in opposite directions.

“Rey,” Finn said cheerfully as he pulled out a bouquet of white roses that he had (poorly) hidden behind his back. He walked over and hugged Rey awkwardly. 

“Oh, eh, thank you,” Rey said sweetly, feeling a slight tightness in her stomach whenever he spoiled her with gifts. He was always good at spoiling her, even after they’d had disagreements (if you could even call them that). She inhaled their fragrant smell and smiled before taking out a glass vase and placing the bouquet inside, promising to fix them later. 

“Are you staying for dinner, Finn?” Maz sighed sadly as she glanced at both of them.

“Yes, of course.” He glanced at Rey, looking expectant. “I mean, if it’s still alright?”

“Of course it is,” Rey reassured him. “Why don’t we go to my bedroom? Maz, let us know when dinner is ready.” Rey walked towards the bedroom, a sense of deja vu overcoming her as Finn followed behind. 

Finn following Rey to her bedroom was what they used to do at the beginning of their relationship, right before Rey had moved out into her first apartment.

Maz had never been too uptight about rules so Rey was actually allowed to have boys in her room (trusting her to make the right decisions). They’d usually end up making out and do a bit of exploring but always stopping whenever things got too hot. 

Today it felt beyond awkward. Rey entered first and stood straight, fumbling with her fingers. She waited until Finn locked the door behind him and suddenly they were both standing, looking in different directions.

_ Should she sit down? Should she stand? _

It felt weird going to sit by the bed. 

“You don’t have to stand up in your own bedroom,” Finn pointed out, nervously. 

“Of course…” Rey rolled her eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

There was another moment of awkward silence and she noticed Finn was busy looking at old pictures of them stuck on her mirror. 

“So, what you been up to all weekend?” Finn finally asked as he sat down next to her at a safe distance. “I saw that you turned off your phone.”

“Yeah, thanks for the messages. I really appreciate it. I've just been hanging out in my bedroom really,” Rey answered guiltily. “I'm still not completely well. I mean, I'm just dizzy and very, very tired.”

“Have you considered going to the doctor again if you're not feeling better?” Finn asked, concerned.

“The doctor told me it was going to take its sweet time before I’d be back to normal.” _ Lying is easy. _ “I'm forcing myself to eat and I've been well enough to go for a small jog.” She had, actually. She had to stop after ten minutes because she was crying her heart out but he didn’t need to know that. “I think I’m okay.” She tried to smile convincingly. “How about you? How was your Chef Conference or whatever it was?” 

“It was alright,” Finn shrugged disinterestedly. 

There was an unusual tension in the room. A tension had never occured in all their time together. What had happened to them? _ This _ , this tension, this _ awkwardness _ , this wasn’t _ them _! They could usually talk to each other about anything and now they were acting like strangers...

The silence was getting to her. Rey wanted to run away from this place just as much as she wanted to blurt out the truth to Finn. 

”Look, Rey, I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Finn blurted out nervously.

“So have I.” 

_ Out with it. _

_ You have to accept the fact that he might not believe your story and he might be convinced that you have cheated on him and gotten pregnant. _

_ But he deserves the truth. _

They looked at one another and spoke at the same time.

“Rey, I-” 

“Finn…” 

“Rey, I’m gay.”

“Finn, I’m p-.”

Wait…

_ What? _

Rey frowned and leaned back on the bed, her arms and legs turning to lead. “You’re… you’re _ gay _?” she repeated carefully. 

“Rey, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I really, really love you. You have no idea how much and you’ve been the only constant in my life since we were in college, believe me. For the longest of times, ever since I was a teen, I’ve always wondered if I was bisexual but when we started dating, everything felt right so I thought maybe I had gotten it wrong,” he explained pitifully.

Finn waved his arms in front of her, his face, his beautiful face contorting with guilt and grief. “I am so, _ so _sorry,” he began tearfully, grabbing her hands. “I should have told you this a lot sooner but this was.. this was unexpected…”

“You’re _ gay _ ?”she repeated, the news spreading through all of her limbs, the anger, the confusion building. “But we’ve been together for so long… You’ve only just _ now _ figured out that you’re gay?”

Finn looked at her with the most puppy-eyed expression. “Believe me when I say that you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just something that I had to figure out by myself.”

“So, how did you figure it out then?” she asked, her voice trembling.

“The owner of the steakhouse, Poe, Poe Dameron, the one that hired me… well, he’s openly gay. I don’t know how it happened… I mean, we got on pretty well from the start… and well, I don’t know… there was this connection… and I just couldn’t brush it away. It was so confusing. It wasn’t just a fling, it _ isn’t _just a fling…” Finn tried to explain. 

“So you’re saying that you weren’t sure about your sexuality and you decided to test the waters and see how things went with this Poe and now you finally found your answer?” Rey retorted, now angry, pulling her hands away from him. “If you had any doubts about yourself, about us at any time, the easiest thing you could have done was to _ tell me _! We could have talked this out. We could have figured out stuff so you wouldn’t have needed to run around behind my back. You know I wouldn’t have judged you.”

“Rey, please,” Finn begged, going down on his knees next to her. “Believe me when I say that I wasn’t trying to hurt you, okay? _ Please _.”

Rey shook her head as tears threatened to fall. This must be how it feels to have a heart fall apart into a million pieces, when nothing made sense anymore. She knew this was coming. She knew they weren’t going to work but she didn’t expect for things to end up like this. 

And as much as she knew the truth, she'd had the small, tiny hope that he would’ve stayed with her through this crazy event in her life. That he would have helped her along the way, given her much needed advice, been there for her, supported her. But now it was for naught...

“If you don’t have anything more to say,” Rey sniffed sadly. “Then you can leave.”

“Please, Rey, let me explain. You know I didn't want to do this on purpose,” Finn sobbed, shaking his head, pleading.

“I’m sorry to tell you this, but you did this to us, Finn. You really don’t have to tell me anything more. I’m happy that you've found yourself and that you’re happy,” she said resolutely in a surprisingly composed voice.

She averted her eyes towards the window again, feeling a lump in her throat that was threatening to burst at any moment. He waited, waited for a long time before he gave up and left the room. She heard him talking outside to Maz, their muffled voices reaching Rey although she couldn’t make out what they were saying. Shortly after, the front door opened and closed.

Once she finally realised that he had left, Rey fell down on the bed, finally letting out all the tears.

She’d lost her best friend.

She still had to deal with this life-changing decision.

She was alone now. 

With a baby in her belly.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that happening?  
I sure didn't! :D
> 
> Did you went OMG? :D Let me know, leave a comment! I'll appreciate it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, alright!  
Things are going cray-cray, am I right? lol
> 
> Thank you for the comments and the interest in this fic! I'm still surprised so many people are reading this! :D 
> 
> This chapter might be more triggerish since it deal with fertility issues. Be warned. It will most likely be the last time it will be mentioned in this fic.
> 
> All pregnancy experiences are partly based on mine and what I've heard from others. My first trimester was very similar to Reys, I lost weight and was pretty bad for a period of time. 
> 
> I am by no means any fertility expert/pregnancy/military expert therefore everything written is merely for the sake of the plot. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) and her newborn baby. Congrats! 
> 
> This has been immensely fun to write this prompt and I'm going full-blown tropey on this one. I have not watched the show previously to this exchange so Wikipedia has been my friend. Hope you enjoy it and hope I do justice to Jane The Virgin. Enjoy!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: As you may have noticed, this is a Jane The Virgin AU. This fic will deal with unwanted pregnancy, pregnancy in general, mention of abortion and fertility issues. You've been warned. If it's too close for some, please take care of yourself and do not read this.
> 
> As always, a thank you to[Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for betaing, brainstorming and ideas. I couldn't have done this without both of you. A big mention to all my fellow TTO sisters, may we thirst on forever.

** **

**Chapter 5**

_ A little earlier…. _

Stomping across the administration building of Hanna City Primary School, Principal Benjamin Solo made his way to his office, relieved that he had returned during the middle of a school period, not needing to talk to curious kids when he was in such a foul mood. He had just returned from a meeting with Superintendent Armitage Hux, arguing most of the time about Hux’s strong wish to keep Hanna City’s pristine, bully-free record and excellent discipline intact. Hux dearly wanted Ben to spread his success across the school district by having conferences and workshops.

“God dammit, Hux! They are _ children _. Whatever is that I’m doing is working here, in Hanna City, but that doesn’t mean it would work for everyone else,” Ben argued angrily, having absolutely no interest in standing in front of underpaid, disinterested teachers. He had more than enough to deal with at school, not to mention at home with Jessica. 

Hux did not want to hear it.

“We can literally put an end to bullying, Solo,” Hux barked, banging his clenched fist on the table as he sat behind his desk at the school board’s headquarters. “Your philosophy, your actions, they are what caused a bully-free environment in Hanna City. I mean, imagine what wonders we could do if the _ entire _ district is bully-free. Books, interviews, profits… and most of all, well-behaved children!”

“Have you ever thought that maybe there isn’t any bullying because I usually take time to explain to the children what it is they are doing.” He usually sat down with the culprit and pretty firmly (and angrily) told the kid what he did wrong. 

And that usually worked. 

The kid would, most of the time, look at him with guilty, frightened eyes (okay, maybe he shouldn’t _ frighten _ them with his voice but it did get the point across) and in the end, they usually promised with a shaky voice that they would never do that, _ ever _again. And more often than not, they kept their promise (partially because they were dead scared of having to return to his office, or so one of the Tico sisters had informed him).

“Look Hux, they are fucking kids! Smelly, bratty, _ growing _kids!” Ben sighed as he massaged his temple. What on earth was Hux on about? Did he want to live in a fucking disciplinary regime? Did he not remember how they had it back at the First Order Academy for Boys?

“Don’t you remember how we had it with Snoke?” He reminded the ginger haired man. “How he was a fucking hard ass and cruel with his punishments? We were disciplined because we were dead scared of him! My kids do not need that type of harsh discipline from my staff. What they need is to be corrected when they are doing something wrong. They need to trust us adults,” he said fervently.

Hux rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his office chair, glaring at Ben. “While I agree that Snoke was…” He gulped as his eyes stared into the void for a moment, probably a memory flitting through his brain. “..._ unorthodox _, I do partially agree with his fundamentals about being stern, direct and consequential when kids harass other kids. Just imagine what we can achieve Ben…” Hux threw his fist in the air. “The world could see how we can teach the children to be disciplined, functioning human beings, not some hippie, free-for-all vision like your uncle had in mind,” he smirked, knowing any mention of Luke triggered Ben’s mood.

It was now Ben’s turn to roll his eyes and they argued for an hour or so before Ben walked off, having enough of Hux’s dictatorian, utopian vision for developing children. Apparently Snoke had left his mark on Armitage, Ben stewed as he stomped back to the school. Perhaps it wasn’t too surprising as Hux had been bullied and picked on, during their time in the First Order. His red hair and pasty look didn’t do him any favours and his awkwardness and lack of physical strength (he was more strategic and very intelligent) made him an easy target, not to mention Snoke showing a particular interest in him, probably seeing himself in the kid.

Ben sighed in relief as he got to his office, throwing his messenger bag on the chair as he massaged his temples again, a headache slowly looming in the background. He was considering checking out the statistics on the recent national exams that his sixth graders had taken but he didn’t get very far before a nervous knock sounded on his door. 

“What is it Mitaka?” He asked without looking up as he sat in his chair, fussing with his computer.

“Nothing, Sir," Mitaka replied, uncertain. “I was just wondering how it went with Hux today?”

“You know him just as well as I do, Mitaka. He’s a _ douche _," Ben groaned as Mitaka stood by the door, his mousy look a bit fretful.

“He’s always been a bit unconventional,” he replied with a small snort. 

“Tell me about. I’ll spare you the details,” Ben sighed. “He wants me to spread my wisdom across Chandrila. Wants me to change 'the future of discipline'_ .” _

Mitaka chuckled. “Ahhh… Hux has always had grand ideas. He probably thinks being a superintendent makes him a school tsar or something.”

Ben chuckled. “I can’t believe I still consider him a friend, although I think it’ll be some time before I go out for beers with him again.”

“Join the club,.” Mitaka agreed as he sat down across the desk, looking slightly more at ease. “I guess the First Order left a bigger mark than we expected.”

“Agreed.” Ben went on to repeat his meeting with their school friend and it felt good to be able to laugh with him.

“Let us hope he’ll get busy with other projects,” Mitaka said.

“Yes. How are things here? Everything under control?” Ben asked as he logged on to his computer.

“Of course, _ captain _,” Mitaka teased. “Nothing to report really. I’ve been helping out one of the teachers since she’s been a bit under the weather lately, just to avoid resorting to subs. The kids get so unruly and their curriculum gets so messed up whenever someone from outside shows up.”

“We’re probably getting points from Hux for saving money. He’ll probably add that to his master plan,” Ben chuckled before nodding his head. “Okay, well, let me know if the teacher gets any worse or if it gets too much that you can't carry out your own tasks.” Mitaka nodded. “l’ll probably be in and out of the office for the next few weeks or so, dealing with Jessica and our… _ issue _,” Ben admitted awkwardly. 

“No need to say more,” Mitaka assured him before getting up, probably going back to whatever task he was up to. Ben appreciated the gesture. They knew each other so well; he knew he had done the right thing when he had convinced Dopheld to quit his job in some Coruscant school in order to accept the position as his vice principal. “Don’t worry, captain, I’ll keep this boat afloat!” He gave a salute and left the principal of Hanna City Elementary by himself. 

Finally logged on, Ben looked through his email inbox, eagerly searching for an incoming email from a fertility clinic. He felt his anger increase as he still hadn’t had any contact from the clinic, whose website had promised an answer within four weeks.

It had now been eight weeks.

Groaning, Ben thought the only thing left to do was to call the damn place and ask for the results. He was going to Skype with Jessica today; he’d hoped he would’ve had some news. It would help them make plans once Jessica returned from her stint on active duty, which should be in several weeks' time. Maybe Jessica would agree to start fertility treatment if she was the one that had fertility problems. If it was Ben that had problems, maybe they could resort to a sperm donor or even adoption.

They had options.

Money was no problem; they had good careers and were no crazier than any other normal person. Ben was convinced that they had everything they needed to be able to become parents, no matter how.

Searching through the fertility clinic website, Ben finally found the phone number to the office and dialed the number.

“Dr. Netal’s office, how can I help you?” The polite receptionist answered.

Ben made certain that his door was closed and coughed politely. “Yes. About eight weeks ago I left a, um, sample to be analyzed. Your website said that I should have expected an answer within four weeks but I still haven’t gotten any type of response.”

“_ Oh _…” The receptionist seemed a bit startled. “Dr. Netal is currently on personal leave and isn’t expected to return any time soon. Some of her tasks have been forgotten, unfortunately…”

“_ What _? I paid for my sperm count to be done and it was quite important as my fiancé and I are currently trying to conceive and now you’re fucking telling me that her tasks have been forgotten?” Ben growled menacingly into the phone, clenching it tightly.

The receptionist stayed quiet for a minute. “We are truly sorry. Dr. Netal had a personal emergency and she’s not expected to return any time soon. As for your specimen, if you’d like, we can look through our archives to see if she managed to analyze it before she left?”

“Please do so,” Ben barked. He felt his back grow cold as he remembered how much courage he had needed to actually seek out a fertility clinic, go into those little rooms and jack off into a cup.

And now they had _ lost _ it? 

“Can I have your name sir?” The nasally voice of the receptionist asked.

“_ Kylo _ …. the name was _ Kylo Ren _…” Ben replied nervously.

“Please hold.” Some generic music came on and Ben pulled the phone away, chewing on his lip as he waited. Why the fuck had he picked some sort of pseudonym and why did it have to be _ Kylo Ren _? 

His foot tapped nervously on the floor as he waited. Everything rested on this result. He almost dropped the phone when the music stopped and heard the receptionist on the phone again.

“Mr. Ren?”

“Yes?”

“I just looked through our records, both on paper and in our database.” The receptionist informed him sadly. “Your name isn’t registered anywhere, sir. I’m really sorry, we couldn’t find anything. Are you sure it was this-?”

Ben swore loudly and threw his phone at the wall, probably breaking it beyond repair (it would be the fourth one in the past two years), his chair falling backwards as he stood. Clenching his fists, he stomped around his office, biting his teeth and feeling confined like a caged animal. Feeling his temper rising at a dangerous rate, Ben knew he had to leave the school lest he erupted at some poor kid. It wasn’t good for anyone. It was 1 p.m. already and there were still two hours left before school was done for the day.

Ben grabbed his things and stormed out of his office. He walked past Mitaka, who had a very guilty and frightened Mr. Chopper with him but immediately stopped once he recognized one of Ben’s tell-tale moods. Mr. Chopper looked up at Mitaka and gulped, sending him pleading looks. 

“I’m out for the day,” Ben growled, glancing a look at the red-haired second grader, knowing he would have to call his parents as this was his second time in his office since the beginning of the school year. 

“A wise choice, boss. I’ll let you know if anything urgent happens,” Mitaka spoke quickly before pulling Mr. Chopper away and walking back to his own office.

\----

After wisely burning lots of pent-up energy at the gym, Ben returned to his house in Chandrila, a town house in a relatively quiet area of the district. It had been Jessica’s idea to move to Chandrila as she didn’t like the busy streets of Coruscant. Already planning for an impending family, Ben had heartily agreed to move out of the city center and into the quieter suburbs and Chandrila was just far enough away from Coruscant that he could still take a train to the buzzing city and Chandrila was quiet enough for them to start planning a family being a mere twenty minute walk to Hanna City primary school, which didn’t hurt at all. 

Everything was set for them to become parents…

Except for their unexpected fertility problem.

They had been together for five years and after their third year together, when they moved in together in Chandrila, Ben had brought up his wishes of becoming a father, of them starting a family.

32 at the time, he felt his biological clock ticking louder and louder until he just couldn’t shut up it up. He had no doubts about Jessica being a good mother, of them being good parents.

Ben had had terrible role models growing up and was determined to do the opposite of what his had done and felt confident that being a father was his calling.

Jessica, on the other hand, was a spitfire and full of sass. As an Air Force Captain, flying helicopters and fighter bombers in war zones and dealing mostly with males, Jessica Pava was a good, reliable person. She had not _ officially _ objected when Ben had brought up the subject but she wasn’t as thrilled as Ben had been when they had agreed to try and have a kid together.

Ben had been so eager that he started to prepare the nursery; renovating, choosing a neutral colour, getting a crib, furniture, etc, thinking it was best to have everything prepared. As the months went by and with Jessica being sent out to war-torn countries (baby or no baby, that girl was ready to fight), they still remained barren. The months turned into years until the '_ fun _' of making babies had become more of a desperate chore. The nursery, long done and waiting, remained locked and unused. Jessica had, by then, become indifferent while Ben googled every bit of advice and never gave up. That’s when their relationship began to sour. 

They had talked about Jessica taking up an offer to work as a personal helicopter pilot for the Chancellor of Coruscant and his staff instead of being sent out to war torn areas. It was a job that was waiting for her. Jessica had thought about it but she wasn’t ready to give up the adrenaline rush and the thrill of helping to rescue the troops. Ben hid his disappointment from her, knowing how stubborn the woman could be.

After that talk, they continued their attempts to conceive half-heartedly whenever Jessica was home with no results. That’s when Jessica suggested, six months ago, just before she was to leave for her latest tour of duty, to get his sperm count done before they explored IVF treatment.

Ben was at first affronted by the suggestion. Of course he was virile! It was obviously not his problem, was it? It had taken some time for him to accept that _ maybe _he had a low sperm count (boy did he regret jacking off repeatedly in his teens).

He had painstakingly started to search for fertility clinics and had stumbled upon Dr. Netal’s _ 100% anonymity guaranteed, pseudonym accepting _ family and fertility clinic. The price was alright, the wait was not unusually long and it had mostly received good reviews. 

Not mentioning any of this to Jessica, he had shown up there wearing a baseball cap and hoodie, feeling overly self-conscious at showing up in such a place and after filling out a questionnaire using a pseudonym, he'd filled the little cup with his specimen and waited afterwards...for nothing.

Arriving back home, Ben collected the mail, and once inside, let out a huge sigh wanting only to have a beer. If it had been Friday he would’ve gotten drunk, but no, it was only Monday so he finished one quickly before taking a shower, washing away the sweat from his work out.

He’d been thinking about what to do besides leaving a horrible review on Yelp and having another angry conversation with the receptionist just to make himself feel better. It was pathetic but what more was there to do? Give another sample somewhere else? 

It seemed like the only thing _ to do _.

Maybe he should talk it out with Jessica. She was coming home in a couple of weeks and they were Skyping tonight. They could plan their next step once she got home, maybe make a proper appointment with a proper fertility clinic with a good reputation.

Yeah. That was probably the best solution.

Freshly showered and dressed, Ben considered ordering some take out and went into the kitchen, looking for the different pamphlets. He suddenly remembered the mail that he had gotten earlier and decided to look through it. Taking the small stack, he was sorting through them when he suddenly stopped at an innocent-looking white envelope. 

Frowning, he looked at it closely.

It was addressed to Jessica.

It was from a Family Planning Center.

He couldn’t recall Jessica ever mentioning any type of center and she rarely got any mail whilst she was on active duty. 

_ This was something else… _

Ben held the letter in his hands, looking at it as if it was on fire.

_ He shouldn’t… _

But maybe she_ had… _

_ What if she did contact some fertility center for help and they could take them in soon? _

Pursing his lips, Ben sighed, aware of how his mind was urging him to open it. 

He really did respect Jessica’s privacy and that also included her mail.

But this was… 

He could always find some pathetic excuse as to why he did open it… 

Without debating it anymore, he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

“Motherfucker!”

He let the letter fall on the floor, grabbing the beer bottle that lay empty on the counter near him, and throwing it violently at the kitchen wall, breaking it into small pieces. Letting out an angry growl that reminded him of an injured animal, Ben took several steps back and shook his head, his temper returning. The rage, the deceit, the _ heartbreak _.

_ How could she do this! _

Ben wanted to go on a rampage but knew well enough that it wouldn’t solve a goddamn thing. It never helped him when he was a kid, his terrible tantrums causing his parents to send him to the First Order Academy after he had (accidentally) burnt down Uncle Luke's hippie school instead of talking _ to _him. 

His chest heaving, fists clenched, Ben took deep breaths as he stomped around the house, not knowing what to do, not knowing how to react. 

Jessica had been lying to him.

All

This

Time_ . _

He looked at his clock. They were going to Skype in three hours. 

Deflated, Ben waited those three hours, drinking down a bottle of whisky.

He should have known.

He should have known this had been too good to be true. Jessica had been so eager to start having a family when they had first agreed to it. He had never doubted her wishes. Even though, after the first year, she had become disinterested and her stints on duty had suddenly grown longer, she never did say directly that she wanted to stop. 

A sudden ding came from his laptop and the familiar sound of the Skype tune came on. Jessica’s name popped up and Ben, who was now spread out on the couch in the living room, lazily pressed on the green phone button.

Her face popped on his screen. While the skies were still bright here, it was nighttime where Jessica was. She looked just as bubbly as she usually was, her bright face and dark hair dominating the screen, although a bit grainy from a poor connection.

“Hey babe,” Jessica greeted brightly. “Long time no see.”

“Yeah,” Ben snorted as he looked away from the camera. “Likewise.”

Jessica’s smile faded slightly as she took in his drunken, glazed eyes. “Whoa, are you drinking during the middle of the week? Is the principal drunk on a school day?” She said, half-amused. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, Jess, you tell me?” Ben replied coldly. He glanced at the letter and brought it up to the camera. Jessica’s eyes squinted as she leaned forward towards the screen.

“I have a shitty connection, babe. What am I looking at?” Jessica asked, confused.

“You fucking tell me Jess,” Ben said, getting angrier. “Care to tell me why you got a letter from some fucking family planning center reminding you that you're scheduled to change your IUD in one month’s time since the one you have currently is about to run its course? Care to explain to me why you made me believe we were having fertility issues when you were clearly on fucking birth control?”

Jessica blanched and bit her lip, her face blushing and her smile contorting into a sad, desperate, guilty frown. “You weren’t meant to find out,” she whispered. 

“Well, too late for that. I found out.” Ben growled. “Care to fucking explain?”

“Ben... “Jessica started desperately, her face closer to the screen, tears running down her face. “I’m sorry babe, I really am. I just… I just couldn’t go through with it. I mean, you look so eager to start a family and, well, I do want that too, one day, just not now.”

“You made me fucking believe we were struggling, Jess. You made me believe we couldn’t have children. Why did you fucking lie? Why did you send me on this goose chase? I gave my fucking jizz to a fucking clinic to get a sperm count. I was going to suggest going to a fucking IVF clinic. Why did you have to make me go through with that? Fuck! The nursery is ready. _ Why _ ?” He was drunk and his emotions were hanging by a thread but he just couldn’t get over the fact that she had done crazy shit like this. “You could’ve said something! You could’ve asked me to fucking stop instead… instead of leading me to believe that we were going to...” He stopped and swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized that his dreams were shattered. “...that _ we were going to be parents _.” His voice broke.

“I know, Ben. I am so fucking sorry, you have no idea. I just… I got scared. I mean, I have this great career and while I was slightly open to this… I just couldn’t go through with it if it meant sacrificing my career. Being a pilot is what I love doing, Ben. You can understand that, can't you? I love flying. I love being up in the air. Whilst being a mother is something I might consider when I have to retire, it isn’t my priority right now and not for the foreseeable future,” Jessica admitted guiltily, not able to look at him.

“BUT YOU FUCKING LIED, JESS! YOU WERE ON BIRTH CONTROL ALL THIS TIME!” Ben bellowed angrily. Jessica scrunched her face and looked around, his voice probably attracting attention from people nearby.

“I’m sorry babe,” Jessica repeated. “I know you think the worst of me but I only did this because, despite everything, I was afraid of losing you. We’re great together. We make a good team.”

“Great teams talk to one another, Jess. Not manipulate or lie. _ That _ is not fucking team work...”

“But Ben-” Jess started.

Ben shook his head. 

This is and had been a complete waste of time. 

“There’s nothing more to talk about Jess. Don’t bother coming home when you’re in Chandrila. I’m going to put everything in storage by the time you get back. I’ll buy you out of the house. We’re through, Jessica,” Ben said, sounding indifferent although it was the most painful thing he'd ever had to say in his entire life. 

And then, just as his head began spinning and he knew he was beyond drunk, Ben clicked the red phone button and threw his laptop across the room before sleeping for what he hoped would be forever. 

\----------------------------

_ Present _ _ ... _

The following weeks were the hardest of Rey’s life. She had shown up at school the Monday after Finn’s revelation, her eyes puffy and reddened from the storm of tears that had raged after he'd left. Maz had spent the night with her in her bed, being the supportive mom as Rey felt like her life could be no worse.

_ How could she have been so blind? How could she not have seen the signs? Why didn't he say anything? _

And she was _ still _ pregnant...

Despite being present at school, Rey was completely wrecked, and were it not for her kids being so happy to see her again, Rey would have easily broken down. 

Unexpectedly, Mitaka checked up on her throughout that day, volunteering to help at a moment's notice. While she had at first _ shooed _ him away politely, Rey finally took him up on the offer during the last period when she couldn't keep control of her kids or the nausea, unable to contain the urge to empty her stomach any longer. Mitaka gladly took over for the remaining time whilst Rey ran off to the bathroom and stayed there until the last bell rang.

The arrangement continued for several days, an unspoken agreement between the two and Rey thought she had found the perfect temporary solution while she struggled with the morning sickness until Mitaka called her into his office the following week, looking nervous. He was somewhat of a nervous, twitchy type, especially whenever the principal was at school. 

"Rey, how are you?" he asked politely as soon as she sat down in front of his desk. 

"I'm fine, I guess," Rey replied, eyeing him carefully. _ Fine _ was an overstatement.

"Yes." He lifted an eyebrow and leaned his elbows on the table, nodding politely. "I've noticed. Are you still ill?"

Rey looked straight into Mitaka's eyes as they shared a knowing glance.

An unusually long silence ensued.

"I'm… _ fine _," she repeated, adding a false smile. 

Mitaka looked at her and chewed his lip before coughing politely. "It's just that, well… my wife, she… she couldn't keep anything down during her first trimester and actually had to be hospitalized in order to be rehydrated," Mitaka chuckled nervously. "I wouldn't want the same thing to happen to you, especially if you've already fainted once..."

"Please Mitaka, don't fire me." Rey suddenly burst into tears and looked at him pleadingly. "I won't let this affect my work, I really won't. I know I've just started but I really love my job and the kids. It means everything to me. _ Please… _" she sniffed.

Mitaka waved his hands and his face contorted into a nervous frown. His eyes blinked incessantly as he realized his mistake. “Miss Kanata, Rey, please don't… don't cry…" he begged as he handed over a box of Kleenex which she heartily accepted. "Look, legally, I'm not even allowed to fire you if you are pregnant. I'm just concerned…” he sighed. “Not meaning to intrude, I’ve seen how unwell you have been for the past few weeks and I’m just concerned about your, uh, _ condition _.” He looked at her questioningly again before Rey lowered her head in shame in confirmation. “I see…” Mitaka frowned before smiling politely. “As I was saying, I’m concerned that you might be taking on too much.”

“I’m not. I'm really not,” Rey interrupted, her voice pleading, so desperate to be believed. “Look, Mitaka, this is just a temporary set back. I’m grateful that you’re helping me out, I really am, but I can continue my job.” She sniffed again, the emotions, the turmoil and the drama getting to her again.

Why does everything have to be so fucking difficult? She just wanted to teach. She wanted to decide what to do about the baby. She wanted to move on _ without _ Finn… 

“Miss Kanata,” Mitaka gulped nervously, tentatively reaching out with his hand as Rey had her own on the desk. “Rey, take a deep breath and listen to me. _ You’re not in trouble _.” Rey looked up at him with shocked, wide eyes. 

“_ What _?” 

He shook his head with a boyish smile. “You’re not in trouble. Quite the contrary. You’re fitting in well with our staff and everyone’s been praising you. The staff, the parents. Even I’ve seen enough to know that you belong here with us. Rey, as I’ve said several times, I’m just wondering if this is too much for you at this time because we can help you. We provide more than enough flexibility to our _ mothers-to-be _ and you only need to ask. I’m more than able to look after your class as we’ve done these past weeks or, if you’d like to reduce your hours during the first trimester, we can consider hiring an assistant or a substitute.”

“I… I don’t know what to say, Mitaka,” Rey said, relieved.

“_ Congratulations _, may I add,” the mousy man said gently with a smile. “To you and your boyfriend.”

Rey’s heart sank as she heard the first person congratulating her on her pregnancy even if it wasn’t meant to be celebrated at all. Not when she was uncertain with her decision.

Her expression didn’t go unnoticed by Mitaka, his smile fading and his cheeks suddenly turning red. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry…” he said, mortified, as Rey began to tear up some more, clutching the Kleenex under her nose. “Rey, I shouldn’t have assumed…” Mitaka faltered. “Oh dear… I totally fucked up…”

“I’m sorry. This… this is so complicated, Dopheld,” Rey admitted, feeling a slight relief that she'd been able to reveal the ugly truth to someone she'd began to consider more a friend than a work colleague. 

“Oh Rey, I’m terribly sorry.” Mitaka shifted in his chair and leaned over, placing a hand over hers. “I… this is really none of my concern and I should not have assumed. I… we do not need to say anything more about it.” Rey nodded her head. “I totally understand if you want to take medical leave.”

“I can’t do that,” she shook her head. “I need the money, Mitaka, but thank you for your concern. I really appreciate it.”

“Rey, I’m going to let you go home now. I can take care of the class but think about everything and let me, let us know what we can do to help you, alright? My dear wife, Korr, she really did struggle through morning sickness,” Mitaka chuckled. “She made a small shrine in the bathroom since she was spending so much time there.”

“Was she sick for a long time?” Rey asked, curious. 

Mitaka smiled. “I think the worst stopped when she was three months pregnant.” He turned around a picture frame on his desk and gave it to Rey. He was standing, holding a baby dressed in pink and his wife was next to them, the happy family smiling at the camera. “That’s my troublemaker," he said proudly as Rey smiled. “She’s eleven months old now.” His eyes grew wide. “Lemons!”

“_ Lemons _?” Rey repeated.

“Yes, lemon wedges. Try putting one in your mouth when the nausea is at its worst, it helped Korr. It’s probably the sour taste that makes you forget or something,” Mitaka explained.

“Okay, thanks for the advice. Another thing… is the principal aware of… _ this _?” Rey inquired.

Mitaka shook his head. “He’s busy with _ personal matters _,” he said pointedly. “I’ll probably have to inform him at some point but seeing as this is unusual, I will wait until… well…. I won’t say anything before you feel comfortable or if you decide to tell him yourself. He doesn’t usually care about absences, he’s more concerned with getting substitutes.”

Rey nodded her head and got out of the chair. “Thank you, Mitaka, for looking after me. I… this is extremely unorthodox and everything in my life is just so crazy. Thank you."

“Please feel free to chat if you ever feel the need for it. My door is always open,” Mitaka smiled politely.

\-----

Rey was lying on her bed at Maz's after her chat with Mitaka and despite him finding out about the pregnancy, Rey couldn’t help feeling slightly relieved that the first person who had figured it out had not been judgy whatsoever. She silently thanked Mitaka for being so good natured. When she returned home back to Maz's (she hadn’t been back to her apartment since the moment in the ER), she went straight to bed until she heard the front door closing loudly.

Hearing feet stomping towards her bedroom, Rey opened her eyes and sleepily sat up in bed just as Maz entered the door out of breath, slightly disheveled and her oversized purse dangling from her arm. 

“Maz, what the heck?” Rey asked, worried about her foster-mother. 

Slightly agitated, Maz jumped on Rey’s bed and pulled out a file folder from her oversized purse.

“Child, I have something for you,” Maz said, catching her breath, her hands holding Rey’s very tightly. She grabbed the file and handed it over to Rey.

Rey frowned, looking at the grey folder. “What is this?”

“First, I want to apologize if this makes things harder for you. Believe me, the only reason I did this is because I was convinced this is the only way to figure out the truth since that no-good doctor will probably take her secret to the grave,” Maz said angrily.

“What on earth are you talking about, Maz? You’re worrying me!”

“Rey, I broke the law today, okay? I just had to.” The elderly lady sighed. “I couldn’t… I can’t stand seeing you so distraught. I know the life you were given and I’ve seen how you’ve bloomed into a good woman and how you’ve worked so hard for everything you’ve achieved. I couldn’t let this, this mistake, this pregnancy, break you and make you lose your faith in humanity.”

“But I still have hope, Maz,” Rey comforted the old lady, knowing that her situation had also impacted her foster-mother. "Everything is upside down right now but I know I'll get through this, somehow."

“I know. And, well…you were worried that this baby wouldn’t know who its father was… Well… I may have helped you out on that front.” Maz nodded her head, tugging on the file. "Maybe this can help your decision."

“Maz, what did you do?” Rey asked, her throat tightening.

Maz then informed Rey how she had decided to sneak into Dr. Netal’s office.

“You did what?”

Maz had showed up at Netal’s office, pretending to be some mother waiting for her daughter at her first prenatal appointment with some other ob-gyn. She waited like a proud grandmother-to-be in the waiting room (doing some recon) until she went off to look for the bathroom. With that excuse (and using her old age), she went into the hallway and searched around until she found Dr. Netal’s office. Picking the door open, she entered and picked opened the file cabinet.

“I didn’t know you could pick a lock,” Rey exclaimed.

“You don’t know what I’m capable of,” Maz replied mysteriously.

Picking open the lock, she searched through the records, finding Rey’s one and seeing a sticky note within her file with a number on it. Maz continued to search until she found another file with the corresponding number, stuffing them both in her purse before leaving the office, a nurse guiding her to the bathroom when she had been spotted by the staff.

“Do you mean, that file there might tell me who the father is?” Rey asked in disbelief. Her chest heaving up and her throat dry, she carefully grabbed the grey file and looked at the number that was scribbled on top. “That was the day it happened, the day I got inseminated.”

“I’m not sure whether it has anything to do with your pregnancy, child, but it seems like a possibility,” Maz said, uncertain.

Rey pulled out hers and saw that the same date was written on both files.

_ Could it be? _

“Maybe Netal did lie…”

“Of course she lied. She was desperate enough to do anything to keep her job.” Maz placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder and looked sternly at her. “Child, you don’t need to do this. This man may not truly be the father and even if he is, only a DNA test would make things official.”

“I know, Maz, but… it looks like this might be it,” Rey said hopefully.

Nervous, she opened the file and noticed that it only contained one single piece of paper. It was a short information sheet. No address, no phone, only a name and an age and the amount of money he paid for a sperm count.

Her eyes carefully read over every detail, once, twice, several times. 

“What’s a _ Kylo Ren _?” Maz asked, confused.

“I think… I think that’s the name of the father of my baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that ending, huh?  
Straight outta of a telenovella, isn't it? (saying this with a sexy latin accent)  
I wonder what's gonna happen next?!?!?!
> 
> Eating/Sucking on lemon wedges was something that a lot of people suggested to me in my first trimester! I don't really know why! It did help to a certain extent against the nausea. Still didn't stop the throwing up tho! 
> 
> Let me know your theories! Do leave a comment if you're so curious!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do? 
> 
> *****
> 
> “YOU INJECTED SOME STRANGER’S SPERM INTO MY VIRGIN DAUGHTER!” Maz erupted angrily. The entire ER floor instantly stopped and fell silent, if not for the monitors beeping faintly. Immediately going besides Rey, Maz shooed away the poor doctor who was cowering in her seat, beyond mortified. “WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?”
> 
> *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THank you to everyone reading and commenting on this fic. You have no idea how happy I am that you are enjoying this !:D  
Anyone excited about the trailer coming out tomorrow?!?! I know I am! So exicted X-D
> 
> And without further ado, let me introduce you to the star wars rebels kids! They will make occasional appearances when the plot asks them to.
> 
> I absolutely love this chapter, it was so much fun to write! I love the moodboard I made for this particular chapter! Ohhhh, so much stuff is happening!
> 
> Just to specify, I might be a nurse but i absolutely have no experience with fertility or pregnancies, everything is sort of from experience and google! lol! The same with teaching! I have no experience or knowledge with education! Everythign is for the sake of the plot!
> 
> This is for you, hot mamma! [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: As you may have noticed, this is a Jane The Virgin AU. This fic will deal with unwanted pregnancy, pregnancy in general, mention of abortion and fertility issues. You've been warned. If it's too close for some, please take care of yourself and do not read this.
> 
> A big thank you to [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for betaing, brainstorming and ideas. i love you both!

** **

**CHAPTER 6**

_ Kylo Ren… _

_ The father? _

Rey Kanata didn’t know whether to be elated or depressed after _ maybe _ finding the father of her child. 

She cried with relief and tightly hugged Maz, thanking her dearly for going through all this trouble in order to help her. “I… until I moved into your house, when I was a kid, I didn’t think anyone would bother helping me, Maz,” Rey cried gently in the tiny woman’s arms. She revelled in the familiar cinnamon-y scent of Maz’s hair, the tears leaving stains on her foster-mother’s sweater. “You’ve done so much, _ so much _ . I don’t know how I would have been able to do this without you, Maz.” She pulled back and looked into the woman’s large glasses, tears and fog wetting them. “ _ Thank you _.”

Maz smiled and cried, putting her hand on her foster-daughter’s cheek. “You deserve the best in this world and I would have gone through hell and fire to help you. Always,” she said fervently.

Rey nodded her head, knowing this to be true. “I know you would Maz, I know. That’s why I need you now. Why I am going to need you even more when the baby comes. If you want to...” She smiled through the tears. 

Eyes squinting, Maz pulled back slightly, glancing from Rey’s non-existent belly to her face. “Do you mean what I think you mean, Rey?” She asked carefully.

Taking a deep breath, Rey shut her eyes for a moment and finally admitted to herself that she had made a decision. The fact that she now knew that there was a father out there only confirmed that her decision was the right one.

Over the past few weeks, when everything was mad and crazy in her life, there was always something that had been a constant and it was the baby. Rey never hated that she had a baby in her belly. She hated being pregnant and throwing up all the time, yes, but she never blamed it for the mistake that had been thrown upon her. 

During all her internal deliberations, when she was awake late at night, it rarely had been about _ if _ she was going to get an abortion (even though her rational side kept screaming at her that she had all the reasons and excuses to get one and get on with her life), it had usually been _ how _ would she afford the baby, _ how _ would she be able to pursue her teaching career with a baby, a _ babysitter _ , _ daycare _ , the _ money. _

When she was about to fall asleep, her hands would usually end up on her stomach, lazily rubbing the non-existent belly. 

Somehow, during all this stormy shit, she had already grown attached to it.

She wasn’t going to be alone.

Yes, the father was unknown and she was very scared of doing this on her own, but at least she would have the baby and as long as they had each other, they would not be alone. And she had Maz. Wonderful, supportive Maz. 

_ Rey was going to have this baby. _

Rey smiled at her foster-mother and nodded. 

Letting out a small gasp, Maz grabbed Rey’s hand and small tears fell down her cheek. “I never regretted not having kids after my husband died. I managed to get my motherly instincts out of my system by taking in so many kids into my home, guiding them anyway I could. As I got older, I knew I wouldn’t be able to continue forever and I became resolved to knowing that I would never be a grandmother…” Maz said between broken sobs.

“But now… you’ll have the chance,” Rey sniffed. “If you want to, of course.” She couldn’t assume Maz would be interested in participating. “I’m terribly sorry if I haven’t said anything to you or even considered how you’ve been dealing with this, Maz. I just wanted to think about this and you know how I go into my shell whenever bad things happen.

“I know, I know. I didn’t want to pressure you whatsoever,” Maz interrupted. “Rey, I know you well enough. I would never have wanted you to make a decision depending on what _ I _ had to say. I would have supported you no matter what. _ No matter what _…” Rey smiled as Maz sniffed. “Now I have the chance to be a grandmother,” Maz repeated before breaking into small sobs. “Of course I will take this chance child. I will help you two as much as I possibly can. What did you think I would do? Turn my back?” She smiled. “I know you’re not thinking of going back to your apartment.”

Rolling her eyes, Rey threw herself upon Maz and mother and daughter held each other tight. 

“You are going to be a wonderful mother, Rey. I know you are,” Maz cooed into Rey’s ear, stroking her hair. “And this little one, no matter whether it is blue, yellow, green or purple, will be most welcomed and extremely loved.”

“It will, Maz,” Rey sighed, knowing that certain things were finally to start making sense. “I’m so scared…what if I fail? What if the kid hates me?”

“You probably will fail and the kid will probably hate you at one point of its life. Get used to it!” Maz said knowingly as they pulled apart. “As long as you show it love and respect, you can overcome the biggest hurdles. Or maybe it will seek comfort with Granny Maz.”

Frowning, Rey guffawed. “_ Granny Maz _? Really?”

“I’m going to get a t-shirt just to show how proud I am,” Maz replied proudly. She looked down at the information sheet and studied the name Kylo Ren again. She was thoughtful for a moment. “Let’s hit the yellow pages and google his name. My grandchild deserves to know who the baby-daddy is,” she said resolutely.

They spent the next hour or so googling Kylo Ren without any results whatsoever. Rey on her laptop and Maz on her iPad, they searched through Coruscant and all the surrounding districts without any results. Rey even dared to search through the yellow pages of Jakku (where she had been living until she moved in with Maz) but zilch.

“Perhaps it's some sort of anagram?” Rey suggested, knowing it was more of a wild guess. "I found a 'Kyle Ron' in Yavin,” she said before pivoting her laptop towards Maz.

“Only one way to find out?” She shrugged.

Kyle Ron ended up being some grumpy fifty-year-old who didn't know why he would have been at some fertility clinic.

Rey was getting slightly more depressed after every fruitless result. It wasn’t until Maz’s sigh and shake of her head that she realized that perhaps finding the father would be an impossible task.

“What is it?”

“I just reread the information on Netal’s website,” Maz sighed. “Turns out her clinic accepted pseudonyms if someone wanted to get their sperm count discreetly. ‘_100% anonymity guaranteed_’” 

“I should have known. This brings us back to square one,” Rey sighed as she lay down on the bed, shutting her laptop. It was too good to be true. “At least we know he’s 32 and virile.”

“And he has a great imagination to come up with a name like that. Although… if he’s 32 and getting a sperm count-” Maz guessed.

“He’s probably married_ , _” Rey finished. When thinking of the father, Rey knew deep inside that there was always that possibility. No, it was a given that he wasn’t single. “There’s no reason why a single man would want to know his sperm count if it wasn’t for fertility reasons,” she reasoned aloud.

She couldn’t say that it bothered her but the thought had crossed her mind.

Maybe they were a couple that were desperately trying to have a child. Maybe they would be thrilled that their prayers had been answered by this child. 

Her chest started to feel very heavy. “What if… what if they want to take the baby from me?” Rey suddenly croaked, holding on to her stomach protectively. “What if they want me to sign away my rights? Would I _ want _ that?”

“One thing at a time. We still have no idea who he is,” Maz sighed.

They made dinner together, a simple spaghetti and tomato sauce, and discussed the fact that Rey was now going to have the baby. They agreed right away that Rey would move in with Maz in order to save money for a better apartment or maybe a house and to have a babysitter, which Maz offered to be until the baby was old enough to go to daycare. 

“This is going to work out, child,” Maz said optimistically as Rey looked slightly saddened.

Taking a long shower afterwards, Rey was surprised at how her decision hadn’t affected her as much as she expected. She had originally expected an anxiety attack, headache, fatigue, but everything had actually gone quite well… as if it was meant to be. 

She was getting ready for bed and looked out the window. Her thoughts trailed back to Finn, wishing she could have shared the news with him. They usually shared exciting news with one another, always being the first person they shared with. Her first instinct had been to send him a message, giving him the news, but the heartbreak was still too raw and, despite both missing and hating him at the same time, Rey thought it was best to put anything _ Finn _ out of her mind for the time being, when bigger things were at hand. 

_ Rey Kanata was going to be a mother _. 

The thought made her smile. She shouldn’t be smiling, she thought to herself, but she was. She looked down at her stomach, still flat and she thought, with both happiness and nervousness, about how it would soon grow.

It was her little human. Her own little human for her to look after and protect. 

\-----

When approximately the 10th week of Rey’s pregnancy passed (give or take a week), a letter arrived in her mailbox one day while Maz was busy packing Rey’s things in her apartment.

“This came in the mail for you.” Maz handed over an envelope to Rey who studied it suspiciously. 

“The H.O.P.E. Family Planning Center in Coruscant?” Rey frowned.

“Dr. Netal’s referral,” Maz suddenly remembered.

“The other OB-GYN? The one that agreed to take me on?” Maz nodded her head. Rey pursed her lips, feeling anxiety building. Reading through the letter, Rey calmed herself down. “I have an appointment next week.”

“Your first sonogram,” Maz gasped.

Rey’s eyes grew wide. “Yes, my first sonogram. I’m not… I’m not sure I can do this. I mean, it’s a doctor that was referred by Dr.Netal. That doctor might be just as crazy as her.” Her voice was shaking as she looked at Maz. To say that she was looking forward to seeing any doctor was probably the biggest lie. Maz walked over to her and pressed Rey’s head against her stomach, stroking her hair as Rey wrapped her arms around her. “What if they hurt the baby? What if something happens to it or to me?”

Maz hushed her. “We can’t let that happen. As soon as we find out who this doctor is, we’ll do a thorough background check, okay? I know people.” Rey nodded her head. “And besides, no one can be as _dysfunctional_ as Dr. Netal, right?” 

\-----------

Rey found herself growing more nervous as her appointment neared.

It was now late October and Halloween was coming up on Sunday, the day before her appointment at HOPE Family Planning Center. Having become skeptical about any health professional, Rey had researched the center and found that it had great ratings and most couples were satisfied with the health services they had received. The majority of doctors had graduated from renowned universities, wrote many articles in medical journals, some had also written baby books that were critically acclaimed across Coruscant and the rest of the world, not that it said anything to Rey (but maybe that was because she didn’t really _ do _ babies until now).

Rey’s nausea had more or less disappeared after Mitaka’s advice about eating lemon wedges and she had noticed that her appetite was slowly returning although she still couldn’t stand the smell of any type of poultry. She still had moments where she hurled her stomach out but that had luckily slowed down to once or twice a week.

Despite her dubiousness over seeing another OB-GYN, a potentially crazy one (no matter what Maz said), Rey couldn’t help feeling relieved that she was going to see a doctor, if only to make sure that the baby was okay. Her clothes had gotten much looser, her cheeks hollowed and her ribs were beginning to stick out. She knew she had lost a lot of weight. The combination was definitely not good. 

Unfortunately for her on Friday, her class had decided to get rowdy; so rowdy that Rey expected the season’s first snowfall any time soon. Hanna City had had a Halloween recital the previous evening, the kids spending a lot of time rehearsing '_ The Monster Mash' _ before performing it to their proud parents. Since it was the last Friday before Halloween (which happened to be on Sunday), the kids were acting like it was the last day before Christmas break. They kept singing the song and proudly told Rey what their parents had thought of their performance (she didn’t attend, having handed over the reins to Mitaka since he was the one that had arranged everything along with the Tico sisters and several other teachers). 

Rey knew her luck had run out after lunch when the nausea returned in full force after a week of the status quo. Someone had a chicken sandwich in the faculty room and Rey caught a sniff, her stomach squirming in displeasure at such a foul smell. She had gone outside but the sounds of kids screaming simply made things worse.

The first period after lunch started and Rey knew she was probably green in the face. She had hoped to run into Mitaka for some support but he was busy trying to unglitter the gym after yesterday’s recital. Just as well, she sighed as she tried in her sugar sweet voice to get the kids to sit down quietly at their desk and do a bit of personal reading on the history and origins of Halloween. The kids were talking incessantly and someone was humming '_ The Monster Mash' _. 

She increased her voice but felt the bile coming up from her stomach. 

This wasn’t going to end well. 

“Miss Rey?” Little Kanan Jarrus asked as he sat on the desk nearest to Rey. He frowned as she stopped and swayed a little, getting her balance. “Are you okay?”

_ No. No. No. _ She thought anxiously as her head started to spin. _ Not now. Not here _.

“Get…” she started to take deep breaths as her stomach’s contents began to make their way up. “Get Vice Principal Mitaka. Find anyone. _ Now, _ ” she managed to say before holding onto the desk and falling to her knees. Grabbing the garbage can, she heaved her stomach contents just as the classroom went silent and before they erupted into ' _ eewws' _.

“What’s wrong with Miss Rey?” Little Ray Chopper sniffed.

“Maybe she ate too much candy,” Zeb Orrelio shrugged.

Rey could hear some of the kids crying softly while others were curiously walking over to her, staring at her with big, kid eyes.

“Oh, come on, it’s obvious,” Sabine Wren sighed. “Miss Rey’s pregnant.”

“What do you mean Miss Rey is pregnant?” Zeb asked in confusion, leaning forward on the desk with his eyes opened wide and his mouth shaped in an '_ 0 _'. 

“My mom started puking out of nowhere every time she was pregnant,” Sabine _ duh-ed _before rolling her eyes and leaning back in her chair, bored. 

“But she’s not married,” Hera Syndulla said thoughtfully. “And I heard her telling Miss Rose that she broke up with Finn.” She leaned forward conspiratorially and lowered her voice. “He’s _ gay _.”

The other children looked at her and went '_ oooohhh', _ although most looked confused rather than surprised. Rey managed to hear that part of the conversation while she was catching her breath. _ What on earth? How do they manage to learn to eavesdrop so early? Did she talk that loud? _

Another intense wave of nausea took over as she hurled into the garbage can again and an earlier conversation with Rose came to mind.

\----

_ Earlier…. _

The second graders were having a national math and English test. It was a simple test that measured where the students scored according to the national standards. A lot of the parents were invested in the outcome as they dearly wanted to know whether their kids were struggling or not.

The kids were sitting at their desks, deeply immersed in the tests while Rey walked between the rows, making certain they were paying attention and stayed focused. 

Her thoughts were straying to Finn as their last talk had happened three days ago and the scars were all too fresh. She was working really hard trying to figure out how she had missed the signs about Finn being gay or even bisexual. Still getting a lump in her throat, Rey was about to drink some water when she noticed hands waving from the door. Rose Tico was standing there, urging her to come over.

Rey walked over to her after ascertaining that her students were still busy with the test.

“How are you?” Rose whispered with a worried frown. “I’ve noticed that Mitaka has been helping you… You’re not still unwell, are you?”

_ If you only knew. _ Rey sighed and tried to smile convincingly. “I’m fine, just under the weather.” She paused and eyed an unconvinced Rose. She couldn’t hide it from her. “Alright… look… Finn and I broke up.”

Rose's jaw dropped. “No way! I knew it,” she whispered loudly before tilting her head to the side. “Oh, I’m sorry girl. I remember you telling me that you had problems, that it was stalling. Who did what?”

“Rose, this isn’t the time but…” Rey’s emotions took over her - damned pregnancy hormones. Her voice choked. “It was mutual… because well… turns out he was _ gay _.”

“Shut up!” Rose exclaimed, covering her mouth. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“Yeah… turns out he was bisexual but then it turned out he was gay and he figured it out… with his _boss_.”

“Oh wow! Oh wow!” Rose repeated before putting her arms around her friend. “I’m so, _ so _ sorry, Rey.”

“Miss Rey?” Hera pulled on Rey’s sleeve, bringing the conversation to an end until they talked once again, a couple of days ago, Rose wanting to get an update on Rey. Still struggling with her pregnancy hormones (that’s what she called them), Rey made another revelation to her friend. 

  
“You don’t know the worst…” Rey sighed.

“Don’t tell me there’s _ more _?” Rose hissed.

Rey quickly informed Rose about what had happened to her, about the insemination, the mistake, the fatal mistake. Rose took deep breaths and held herself on the wall. 

“You’re _ pregnant _ ?” she whispered before covering her hands with her mouth. “And the baby daddy is some guy called _ Kylo Ren _? What the heck?”

Rey sniffed quietly and nodded her head. “This is messed up.” She let out a quiet sob until she felt someone tugging on her pants. 

Little Hera Syndulla was standing there with wide eyes that switched between Rey and Rose. 

Quickly brushing away the tears and standing up straight, Rey smiled awkwardly. “What is it, Hera?”

“I have to go to the bathroom, Miss Rey,” the little Twi’lek asked politely.

Rey bent down and tapped her on the shoulder. “Just go grab the hall pass on my desk. Go! Quickly.” She turned the little girl around and waited until she disappeared into the hallway before turning her attention to Rose again, offering to meet at the coffee shop after school.

\----

“You can’t be pregnant if you’re not married,” Zeb said, his seven-year-old mind analyzing the information. “My mom says you have to be married in order to have kids.”

“Your mom is lying,” Sabine huffed, crossing her arms around her chest, shaking her head. “Any girl can get pregnant without being married. She just has to have to have sex with a boy.”

Crunching his face, Zeb glanced at Chopper who shrugged and they both talked in hushed voices, wondering what _ sex _ was. 

Remembering to have a chat with Sabine’s parents - that girl was simply too clever for her own good - Rey looked up at the class and hoped Kanan or anyone else would come back soon. Right now, she was so dizzy she would have to crawl to the nearest bathroom. She knew she couldn’t get up and walk without either passing out or puking her entire stomach out. The kids looked at her, confused, some had tears in their eyes but most simply watched, frozen in shock.

Hera looked quite thoughtful for a moment before she turned to the kids. “She says she knows the name of the baby daddy…”

“What’s a baby daddy?” Little Ezra Bridger, who sat behind Sabine’s desk asked, dumbfounded.

“The baby’s dad, Ez,” Sabine explained.

“Oh.”

“She doesn’t know who he is but she knows what his name is,” Hera informed.

The kids went '_ ooooohhh' _, everyone staring at Rey.

“Kids… really…” Rey managed to say weakly as she lay half on the floor, the trash can the only thing keeping her upright.

“His name is Kylo Ren.” 

_ “Ooooohhh _.”

“What’s a Kylo Ren?” Zeb asked, the name sounding so weird.

“Kylo Ren?” Ezra muttered before bolting up from his seat. “I know who Miss Rey’s baby daddy is! It’s Principal Solo!” Ezra smiled proudly as he solved his teacher’s problem just as Principal Solo entered the room with Vice Principal Mitaka behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids say the darnest thing, don't they! :D :D :D  
Come on, what did you expect?! 
> 
> It's straight out of a Telenovela!! Hahahah!!
> 
> The next chapter is done and being betaed so do expect an update very soon! 
> 
> Please let me know if you like this! I really want to read your reactions! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do? 
> 
> *****
> 
> “YOU INJECTED SOME STRANGER’S SPERM INTO MY VIRGIN DAUGHTER!” Maz erupted angrily. The entire ER floor instantly stopped and fell silent, if not for the monitors beeping faintly. Immediately going besides Rey, Maz shooed away the poor doctor who was cowering in her seat, beyond mortified. “WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?”
> 
> *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am utterly overwhelmed by your comments! Thank you so much! You guys got me chuckling and mwahaha-ing to death! I am so happy you guys liked it! like really! This made my day!! <3
> 
> Now how about that trailer, huh? Whoa! Is all I can say! I smell bendemption coming in december! Have you guys gotten your tickets?! I have! :D 
> 
> Anywho, here's the chapter I think a lot of people have been waiting for. Ben and Rey finally talk! :D :D :D 
> 
> As always, a big thank you to [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for betaing, brainstorming and ideas.

**Chapter 7**

“Ezra Bridger! You are such a lying liar,” Sabine shouted as she looked at both Principal Solo and Rey who wore the most shocked expressions.

It did not go unnoticed by Ezra and he immediately lowered his red face, gulping as Principal Solo walked over to him. The other students leaned away from him, everyone aware of the Principal’s low tolerance for disobedience. 

“I’m… I’m sorry Principal Solo. I know it was our secret,” Ezra hiccupped, tears forming in his eyes. No one wanted to be reprimanded by the principal of Hanna City primary school. “I just wanted to help Miss Rey…”

Principal Solo chewed his lip before he turned around and walked over to the desk, leaning over to see a teacher, small, pale and disheveled, breathing heavily as she looked up at him, confused. 

_ _

“I can’t get up without fainting or hurling. Please take the kids away from here. They’re traumatized enough…" Rey whispered. “ _ I’m _ traumatized enough,” she muttered to herself, imagining that she should expect several phone calls and angry emails from concerned parents.

“Alright kids,” Mitaka interrupted, glancing at Rey and Ben before turning his attention to the class. He waved his hand in the air. “You’ll have to deal with me for the rest of the day. Come along, we’ll go to the library.” Usually the class would cheer but today they were silent as they simply stood from their desks, nervously looking first at Principal Solo then at Rey. Mitaka glanced at Ben before he quickly led the kids out of the classroom.

“I’m really sorry, Principal Solo,” Ezra repeated with big puppy eyes when he was the last one standing by the door.

“We’ll talk later, Mr. Bridger,” Ben said shortly before Mitaka put his hands on the child’s shoulder and dragged him out of the room, leaving them alone.

\------- 

Ben could not believe this. 

Several minutes ago, he was planning the Christmas celebrations with Mitaka when they heard the urgent call from Kanan in the administration office. He was near tears and looked terrified. They both ran up to him, thinking he had injured himself. “It’s Miss Rey. She’s sick. She’s throwing up,” he said desperately. “You guys gotta help her.”

The three ran across the school until they reached one of the second-grade classrooms and Ben heard the kids discussing Rey being pregnant and the baby daddy being Kylo Ren. 

_ What. _

_ _

_ The. _

_ _

_ Fuck. _

Was it a Halloween prank? Did he misunderstand something? Was it some sort of role-play?

His temper flaring at whatever nonsense the teacher was up to, he stared at the small brunette who was almost laying on the floor, holding on to the garbage can as a buoy. Her hair was sticking to her face and the make-up had left her eyes looking like raccoons. He barely recalled seeing her before. Had he even interviewed her for the job? He would’ve remembered seeing the small freckles on her face and the bright brown eyes that reminded him of honey.

He usually let Mitaka do all the hiring since he often came out as some  _ temperamental asshole _ (or so past applicants had told him after he made them cry.)

Besides Mitaka and the Tico Sisters, Ben didn’t bother remembering the names of the rest of the staff. Office parties were usually only something he got a bill for, never bothering to attend such social activities. He trusted they did their jobs and upheld the school’s philosophy. Knowing them outside of school felt like a waste of time.

_ Rey _ ? Was her name Rey? He speculated further as he waited for the kids to leave. Looking away as she hurled into the garbage can, Ben went over to get the entire paper roll and wetted a few tissues before handing them over to Rey who was now lying on the floor, eyes closed, her chest going up and down. Rey observed him momentarily before taking the tissues.

“Miss…  _ Kanata _ is it?” Ben asked tentatively.

Rey merely glanced at him nervously. “Morning sickness…” Rey sniffed as she rested her back against the wall behind her, her nose wrinkling as she smelled the vomit. “But they don’t tell you that it lasts all day long…” She sighed and closed her eyes. “And I thought I was done with the worst.”

_ Oh _ . His eyes went immediately to her flat stomach and an unfamiliar urge to help filled through his mind. Surely the nonsense he heard was just...nonsense?  _ But he had never shared that name with anyone but Ezra. _

“Rey… is it true what Ezra said?” Ben asked, half-curious, half-angered. Kids had such wild imaginations and he had to get to the bottom of this. If Mr. Bridger had gotten carried away then the teacher was doing something completely unacceptable and beneath Hanna City’s standards. “Are you… are you…” he started, not wanting to presume.

“Yes. I’m pregnant,” Rey replied.

“Alright… do you want me to call an ambulance?” Ben suggested, feeling his anger settle down to a slight irritation and increasing curiosity. Now was probably not the best time to question the teacher’s morals. Noting how pale and gaunt she appeared, Rey did look like she needed medical attention This couldn’t be considered a healthy pregnancy, not from all the information he had read throughout the years.

“No. I’ve had worse, believe me,” Rey insisted as she looked around the room, slightly dazed. “I just need to get home… I need to lie down… I’ll be okay. I think I’m almost done with the first trimester so it should be getting better… but I… I don’t think I can move right now.”

“Why… if you want… I mean if it’s okay with you…” Ben struggled to say, suddenly uncertain whether he was doing the right thing or not. This seemed quite personal. “I can carry you to the infirmary room,” he suggested. “There’s a bed there. You can rest until you're feeling better.”

Studying him, Rey knew she had no choice but to agree. “Do you mean like a bridal carry?” she frowned, a slightly nervous smile on her lips.

He nodded his head before realizing how unconventional it would all appear. Wait, why was he all of a sudden so friendly? He usually would send in Mitaka to clean up this mess instead of dealing with it himself. But he couldn’t really leave her to fend for herself, now could he? Especially if she was pregnant. (No wonder the job applicants had called him a  _ temperamental asshole _ ). Pushing the thought aside, Ben remembered his previous conversation with Dopheld. “If the kids see us, we can tell them it’s part of the Christmas play,” he shrugged.

“Good one,” Rey smiled tiredly.

\-----

Benjamin Solo, Principal of Hanna City Primary School, had mostly been an enigma to Rey, like a ghost or the Phantom in the Phantom of the Opera, roaming and haunting the corridors and playgrounds of the school when no one looked. 

It was weird, almost surreal, that this Principal indeed existed in the flesh and was now carrying her in his surprisingly strong arms while Rey focused on the sweet smell of cedar emanating from him as the room spun around her. Light as a feather in his arms, Rey tiredly nudged her head onto his chest and could faintly hear the pitter-patter of his heart as they crossed the long corridor that would lead them to the nurses’ office.

Despite knowing that there was this Principal ruling the school, Rey considered Mitaka her boss since he had been the one that had called her for an interview, the one conducting the interview and the one that had informed her that she had gotten the job. The only mention of Principal Solo was that he expected just and proper conduct from his staff. Mitaka was always on top of everything while Principal Solo usually hid in his office or was away at meetings. 

Since the original second grade teacher, Kira Maul, had suddenly decided to quit her job two weeks prior to the new school term, Rey had gotten the job at the last minute, two days before the first day of school to be precise. Completely overwhelmed by her new job, Rey had been so nervous that she focused on meeting the parents and the kids she would be responsible for over the next school year and barely took the time to meet the rest of the school staff or Principal Solo. He had been making his yearly speech but Rey was too busy making certain her kids were alright that she didn’t really pay attention to what he was saying but she did remember his voice deep and being very nervous.

Rey couldn’t recall being in Principal Solo’s presence before, only seeing flashes of him (he was so tall he couldn’t be ignored) and his hair (because really, no one could ignore that luscious dark hair) coming either in or out of his office or the school.

And now she was in his arms…

They finally arrived at the infirmary and in a swift move, Ben opened the door and placed Rey on the bed. She sighed as she melted onto the hard vinyl surface and lay on her side. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths when she suddenly felt a soft lump of fabric being pushed under her head. She looked around and saw that Ben had pulled off his woolly sweater for her to use as a pillow. Now only wearing a plain blue buttoned up shirt, Ben studied her as he sat on a small stool.

Rey felt slightly better now that she was in a cool room in relative silence. She somewhat expected for Principal Solo to leave her alone, ghosting off somewhere else but she still felt his presence, his quiet breaths, the cedar smell spreading across the room.

“You don’t have to stay here. I can find my way back home,” Rey said, knowing she couldn’t say that he could just bugger off now that she was somewhere more appropriate.

“No. It’s no problem at all. I mean…” Ben shrugged. “I have to make sure the health of my staff is adequate.”

“I will be alright, don’t worry,” she sighed.

“Look,” Ben began carefully. “I just have to ask… what was Mr. Bridger on about?”

Rey rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Might as well deal with it. “I am going to get so many phone calls from angry parents after today,” she muttered again.

“If you ever do, send them over to me,” Ben assured her, his voice several octaves deeper. “I can deal with them.”

“Thanks...oh… I think I’m going to have the whole bird and bees talk to a whole class of 7-year olds.”

“Well, then they’ll be informed at an earlier age. Hopefully that will mean they will be wiser once their hormones kick in and they will make sounder decisions concerning their sexual activities,” Ben replied smartly.

_ Was he for real?  _ “To be honest, I don’t know what Ezra was on about,” Rey answered Ben. “He must have overheard something, just like Hera had. The boy has an imagination.”

“Look… I don’t want to assume anything but…?” Ben blurted out.

“Didn’t you know I was pregnant?” Rey turned her head to look at him. He shook his head. “Oh. Mitaka found out and he said he wasn’t going to say anything unless…”

“He didn’t tell me anything other than he was helping a teacher that had been 'under the weather'. He didn't mention your name,” Ben informed her.

“Well I am,” Rey confirmed, pointing at her non existent stomach. “Everything’s been crazy lately so I haven’t informed you personally about it.”

Ben stared at her stomach and pulled his lip into his mouth, frowning. “It’s alright. Legally, I’m not allowed to ask you or talk about it unless you do it first.”

“Mitaka told me the same thing,” Rey smiled.

“Rey… can I ask you… why was Ezra saying that Kylo Ren was the Baby Daddy? I mean, surely your husband…” Ben asked.

“I’m not married,” Rey answered abruptly. “I don’t have a boyfriend." She looked towards the wall, the reality of the pregnancy making her chest lurch. She looked at Ben and didn’t want to tell him, of all people, the truth but at the same time, he was her boss and the story would eventually be spread across the school. “There is no father…”

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, Miss Kanata. I’m just trying to figure something out myself. Just… just rest,” Ben said politely although Rey could feel a slight disappointment in his voice.

“I think it’s only a matter of time before everything gets out in the open either way, so I might as well tell you now.” She rolled her eyes and retold the story of her baby’s conception. She took a deep breath, controlling her voice. “She admitted to her mistake but refused to tell me who the father was. I… I managed to find out his name. And it was Kylo Ren, age 32, a pseudonym as it turns out.”

She watched as Ben’s face tightened. His eyes had grown darker and his fists were clenched. The buttons on his shirt threatened to burst open as his chest started to heave. His eyes were glued to her stomach. Were it not for his friendliness, Rey would have been immediately frightened at this moment. She pulled her body against the wall, covering her stomach instinctively.

“When did you do go to the gynecologist?” he asked in a dark voice.

“Eh, a little over two months ago?” Rey replied slowly.

“The date?” He asked desperately, now meeting her eyes. “Was it… was it, September 10th?”

“Yes,” Rey exclaimed, her heart racing. She sat up on the edge of the bed. Maybe he knew who this Kylo Ren was? Maybe he knew something?  _ Anything _ ? “My appointment was with a Dr. Netal, at 3 p.m.”

Ben’s Adam's apple throbbed as he pursed his lips. He brought his hands together and looked at Rey, his eyes so full of intensity and desperation. “Rey, I had an appointment at 2:30 pm the same day as you. I was getting my sperm count done, at  _ Dr. Netal’s _ office.”

Rey leaned forward and felt her mouth parting, drying instantly. “You’re not saying…”  _ For all the goodness in the world… had she… could he? _ Small tears formed in her head. “Are you… are you  _ Kylo Ren _ ?”

“It’s a made-up name,” Ben replied quickly. “I write fiction in my spare time and I was telling Ezra about it in my office when I was trying to help him with bullies. I mentioned Kylo Ren. He’s the name of my hero. I was going to get my sperm count done because well… it’s irrelevant now… the clinic offered complete anonymity and I used a pseudonym” His voice was shaken as he stared at Rey, pleading. “ _ Kylo Ren _ .”

“Did I get inseminated by your sperm?” Rey asked aloud. “Are you the father of my baby?” Her voice was shaking.

“The… the facts add up I think,” Ben replied quickly as he caught his breath.

“I spent the other day searching for Kylo Ren,” Rey sniffed. “I tried every anagram I could find. I was resolved that I might not know who the father was…  _ ever _ . I … this is…”

“I know… this is… I’m beyond words,” Ben struggled to say. “I don’t know… I don’t know what to say.”

“Neither do I.”

They both stared at one another, realizing they were going to become parents.

“I didn’t expect to find out who the father was. I had already convinced myself that you were never going to be there,” Rey said, shaken.

Ben turned sharply and gazed into her brown eyes. His jaw tightened and if Rey had ever seen a better puppy-eyed look on an adult… His lips curled slightly as he kneeled in front of her. “Does that mean… that you are keeping it? The baby?” He struggled to ask, his eyes beginning to water.

“ _ Yes, _ ” Rey replied, understanding that his expression was not one of nervousness or anger or repulsion, it was one of relief. “I couldn’t bring myself to do anything to it.”

“Am I… I mean… I’m going to be a father?” He struggled to say, his lower lip trembling slightly.

“Yes,” she answered, wondering if his expression was what most women expected or desired when they revealed their pregnancy to their partner: the elation, the excitement.

Ben glanced away before his face, his tight face, dissolved into a smile, a tearful smile as he let out a chuckle. He looked at Rey and grabbed her hands. Rey couldn’t help but feel very confused and awkward. “Thank you, Rey. Thank you so much,” he choked.

He wanted this.

He wanted a child.

Isn’t that what she wanted?

He was unattached, most likely settled, had a satisfactory income. She could not have asked for more. Her child would be able to get everything she never had. Rey thought this whole conversation, this revelation, was beyond awkward but at the same time… she couldn’t help but to feel touched by his reaction.

Ben suddenly broke out of the moment and coughed politely as he quickly brushed away the tears. He let go of her hand, Rey immediately missing the warmth, and stood up. “Oh, please, excuse me.”

“No, don’t,” Rey insisted, touching his hand. “You’re actually the first person who has not reacted with shock. You’re the first person who’s been thrilled by this. Look, I don’t know you but it feels like you… like you  _ want _ to be a father?” Rey asked, not wanting to presume.

“I won’t hide that from you, Rey. I have wanted to be a father for some years now. I feared that I was unable to…” he paused and looked down at her. “I’ve finally gotten the chance and despite the circumstances, I am  _ thrilled _ .”

“There’s so much to talk about,” Rey sighed, feeling like she had to gather her thoughts, digest this new revelation.

“There is. There is,” Ben agreed. “We can do that at a later time. You need your rest,” he urged, pressing his hand over hers. “Please Rey, let me drive you home.”

“I live in Takodana,” Rey sighed, shaking her head. “It’s not that far. I can make it alright.”

“You’re in no shape to drive,” Ben insisted, his eyes locked on hers.

“I don’t have a car,” she informed him. She was a big girl; she had managed to take the bus in worse shape before  _ and _ gotten home alive.

“Then please, let me drive you. It’s no trouble, really.” Ben was relentless as he clenched his jaw and began to tower over her.

“The bus ride is only twenty minutes. I’ll be  _ fine _ ," she frowned, her temper flaring. He didn’t know her at all. She was pregnant. She wasn’t going to melt under the rain.

“Let me call you an Uber then- “Ben’s voice grew darker as he chewed his lip

“Ben, I’m alright. I’m only weak, not dying,” Rey said clearly and loudly, her frown letting him know she was not amused.

“Think of the baby then,” Ben retorted a little louder.

Rey glanced at him and he knew he had crossed a line.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, clearing his throat as he stepped back.

Sighing, Rey knew she had overreacted. She wasn’t used to anyone telling her what to do. She'd usually had to figure out how things worked on her own. “No, it’s alright. This is just all new,” Rey admitted before she glanced at him and took a deep breath. “You can drive me if it makes you feel better.”

“Alright,” he sighed, a small smile forming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've barely met and already they're bickering! (eyeroll). Now how is going to go after this, I wonder? Especially with Rey's upcoming appointment? 0-0
> 
> I've started a playlist for this fic, check it out if you like:  
[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4mKQC2rEu2xRBt37EyzO2z?si=LXOreHF2Qnyv2N2wXGQFCw)
> 
> I must unfortunately warn you that the next update might take some time as I have a busy week coming up but I will do my very best to update as soon as possible! 
> 
> I'm so curious about your reactions! :D 
> 
> do take care <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your response has blown me away! Thank you so much to all of you who are reading and commenting this fic!! 
> 
> I apologize for the delay in the updates. i've been struggling with writer's block and doubting my writing skills. This chapter was unusually hard to write for some reason but i am happy with the end result!!! 
> 
> Just so it's said, I might be slowing down with the updates with December/Holidays coming up and TROS of course! I don't want to put more pressure on myself!! But I will continue to write and if evertyhing easily falls to place, I might update sooner than later!!
> 
> Is everyone ready to meet Baby Kanata-Solo and Rey's new OB-GYN?!?! XD 
> 
> As always, this for hot mamma! [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite) Your comments have made me so happy!!! And thank you so much for all the moodboards you've made!!! 
> 
> A big thank you to [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for betaing, brainstorming and ideas.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: As you may have noticed, this is a Jane The Virgin AU. This fic will deal with unwanted pregnancy, pregnancy in general, mention of abortion and fertility issues. You've been warned. If it's too close for some, please take care of yourself and do not read this.

**  
  
Chapter 8**

Riding in the car with your boss, and the presumed father of your baby, was a most awkward and nervous experience for Rey and Ben.

Rey wished she had taken the bus instead of sitting in his fancy car while thousands of questions spun in their heads.

The ride was silent,  _ super _ silent. Rey looked straight ahead, watching the car bumpers and the landscape, not knowing what to do or what to say.  _ How do you react when your boss, a stranger, suddenly becomes the second most important person in your life for the next eighteen years? Wait, would he even  _ want _ to be the second most important person in her life? Maybe he doesn’t want to be important at all, even if his teary smile and thank you did indicate that he was happy to become a father… _

_ _

Gulping, Rey chewed her lips constantly and she thought she heard small sighs and grunts from Ben as he drove her to Maz’s apartment. She glanced at him one or twice and could see that Ben was also looking straight ahead, driving, but his mouth was parted and she could almost hear the words that wanted to escape. Although he was avoiding her gaze, she easily felt his eyes boring into her whenever she looked elsewhere.

The ride continued in quiet awkwardness until they finally arrived at Maz’s.

“Is this where you live?” Ben asked, looking up at the apartment building.

“Yes, I live with my mother,” Rey informed him, putting her purse on her lap, her hand on the door handle.

“Oh,” he replied as he checked out the street, as though assessing the area before briefly meeting her eyes “Do you guys own the apartment? Does it have three bedrooms? A concierge?”

“We rent,” Rey answered flatly. “And it’s a two-bedroom apartment. This is Takodana, there are no  _ concierges _ in Takodana.”

“Oh,” he muttered softly. “Would the baby live in the same room as you?”

“Yes, I guess. I haven’t really thought about the details yet,” Rey shrugged. She really hadn’t. “I just moved back…”

Ben nodded his head before he turned her. “Okay,” he commented, although Rey could tell that he wasn't too impressed by her living arrangements.

“Look, I have my first sonogram on Monday,” she blurted out, ignoring his judgey-ness _ . _

He instantly jerked his entire body towards her and leaned forward, his dark brown eyes focused on her. “You do?” He asked hoarsely, his chest suddenly rising and falling quickly.

“Yes. You’re welcome to come,” Rey said quietly, a bit overwhelmed by his eagerness.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips. “I want to see my child.”

“It’s still just a bunch of cells, you know,” she couldn’t help but chuckle. Had they both become besotted over a bunch of cells?

“It could be a fucking bean and I wouldn’t care,” Ben said passionately, grabbing her hand and squeezing it, Rey eyeing him warily but not saying anything. “Look, I’m going to be there, no matter what. Just forward me the address and I’ll make it although I have a meeting early on Monday, but I’ll come as quickly as I can.” She stored his number on her phone. “From now on, call me anytime, day or night, for absolutely anything!”

“Thanks,” she said, her cheeks reddening. He looked at her like she held the moon in her hands.

“No, Rey,  _ thank you _ ,” he murmured warmly, smiling for a rare moment. “I know this is awkward, Rey. It’s beyond awkward but we should sit down and talk about all this.”

“I agree,” Rey said in a little voice. “Maybe we can have a chat after school on Monday?”

Ben frowned. “But isn’t that when you have your appointment?” She nodded. “Forget school, Mitaka can take over.” The firmness in his voice didn’t let Rey protest. “Let’s have a chat after the sonogram, okay?”

She nodded her head even though she wanted to come up with ten thousand reasons as to why it was a bad time. Rey got out of the car but not without Ben leaping out of his seat and going around to her side to make sure she was okay.

“I can walk you to your apartment,” he insisted, putting an arm around her before Rey gently pushed him away.

“I’m fine, Ben, really.” He stopped but not without pouting.

She waved at him and walked to the main entrance, not bothering to look back. Rey threw her head back against the door and closed her eyes as soon as she entered her apartment.

“Rey, dear, who was that hottie that drove you home?” Maz asked from the kitchen.

“You'd better sit down Maz.”

################### 

** _Monday_ **

Rey arrived in front of the H.O.P.E. Family Center. It was a large office building in downtown Coruscant and everything inside and out was…so bright and inviting, almost homely.

Nervously, she looked up at the sign above her and entered the doors. The interior decor was a mix of whites and creams, golden lamps and chandeliers providing a warm lighting. Rey almost thought she smelled a whiff of vanilla in the air but she couldn’t see candles or incense burning anywhere. 

Looking at the high ceilings that let natural light in, Rey carefully walked towards a large desk at the other end of the ground floor. 

Along the walls of the H.O.P.E Family Center were large pictures of families looking happy, newborns being held by their mothers and fathers and surprisingly, a picture of a book. Rey was too far away to see the title but guessed it was a parenting book. She did remember Dr. Netal saying that the doctor she would see was an author. That must be one of her books, she thought, as she reached the receptionist. 

“May I help you?” the receptionist asked nicely, Rey admiring the young blonde’s braids.

“I have an appointment at 11 am,” Rey said nervously. “I’m Rey Kanata.”

The receptionist nodded her head and quickly searched her computer. “Yes, I see. The doctor is expecting you,” she said kindly. “Why don’t you follow me? My name is Kaydel Connix, the doctor’s receptionist.” She stretched out her hand and Rey shook it politely.

Rey kept silent as the friendly receptionist made small talk and lead her to a small clinic room where a man with shaggy, light brown hair and beard and wearing scrubs greeted her, introducing himself as Chewbacca, a nurse and assistant to the doctor. After telling her the procedure, he took her vitals, drew some blood and provided her a little cup to pee in. Despite being uneasy, Rey didn’t object to any of it, relieved that she was going to see a doctor and meet her baby.

As soon as they were done, Chewbacca led her to the doctor’s office. Rey looked at her watch and grew worried that Ben was going to miss the entire appointment.

Sitting in a comfy chair, her legs tapping furiously on the floor, Rey tried to calm herself by looking around the large office. The desk before her was a pristine white. A laptop lay across from Rey, alongside a picture frame that faced away from her and several bamboo stems that were placed in thin vases, partially filled with water. On the wall was a shelf with books the doctor had probably written.

Although terrified about meeting another doctor, Rey couldn’t help being excited. She was going to meet her baby. Finally! This wasn’t going to be a repeat of what had happened with Dr. Netal, she reminded herself. No one was going to check her girly parts, she thought, turning her head and staring at the sonogram machine waiting under a glowing light at the other side of the room.

It was all for the baby.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and a petite woman entered the room, bearing a comforting motherly smile, dressed professionally with a complicated crown of braids around her small head. 

“Rey Kanata?” She asked, walking over to her and shaking her hand.

“Yes,” Rey replied nervously, taking her hand. They were warm and soft.

Urging her to sit down, the doctor took her seat behind her desk. “Lovely to meet you Rey. I’m Doctor Organa, the head of the H.O.P.E Family Center, but please, call me Leia,” she said sweetly, her light brown eyes searching hers. Opening her laptop, the doctor typed momentarily before she put it aside, leaning forward on the desk, looking intently at her. “I’m just going to get straight to the point, Rey. How are you?”

_How am I?_ _Such a short question for such a long answer._

Rey shrugged before she let out a small chuckle. “I wouldn’t know where to start,” she sighed, not knowing whether to cry or laugh at everything that had happened to her.

Doctor Organa nodded her head slowly, wearing a caring frown. She stood from her chair and reached over to grab Rey’s hands once more. “I’m terribly sorry for what happened to you, Rey,” the older woman said fervently, clasping her hands tightly. “When I heard about Dr. Netal’s blunder, I took it upon myself to help you through this because, really, no one should go through this impossible situation.  _ No one _ . I simply cannot believe that she can call herself a doctor…” She paused, knowing she was probably getting carried away before she stared intently at Rey. “Have you gotten in touch with a lawyer? Because I can refer to you to some-”

“Yes, we have,” Rey interrupted. “A Mr. Ackbar is going to take our case. He’s never seen such medical negligence and irresponsibility. I want that doctor to lose her licence, just so to prevent others going through the same thing.” Maz had taken care of everything early on while Rey was spending most of her time in the bathroom.

“Good girl,” Leia smiled before she sat down again, relieved. “I never promised to hide anything, so if you ever need my referrals or notes on anything, just let me know. I will personally testify if it comes to that.”

“Oh…eh, thanks,” Rey answered, trusting this doctor even more.

“Look Rey, I can see that you’re nervous and there’s little I can say to convince you that I am a good doctor but I do hope you’ll let me help you. No matter the outcome of today’s appointment, call me whenever you want, day or night, ok?” She handed Rey a business card with her contact information. “Here’s my personal phone number.”

“Eh, thanks,” Rey said, touched by the doctor’s insistence and finding it odd that she now had several people she could call if she ever needed help.

Leia took a deep breath and stared at Rey again. “Now, tell me again,  _ how have you been _ ?”

“It’s been a lot since I found out about the insemination,” Rey sighed in a low voice, trusting the doctor enough to share her feelings. She only hoped she could keep her voice steady. She lifted her head and met the doctor’s eyes. “My life literally turned around in a split second.” Rey recounted her experience to Dr. Organa, who listened intently and nodded her head, taking notes at different times. She spoke of the shock she felt when she found out about the pregnancy, about the unknown father, about her break-up with Finn, about the struggles with morning sickness, the weight-loss and the debate on what to do next.

“Can I be blunt and ask you about whether you've made a decision on whether to keep the baby?” Leia asked once Rey paused.

“Despite the craziness of it all, I’m going to keep it,” Rey said firmly, her lip curling slightly.

Leia nodded, her expression remaining neutral. “Alright.” She then looked at her laptop briefly. “Dr. Netal says that the biological father is unknown?”

“She lied. While she didn’t tell us who it was, I managed to find out with the help of my foster-mother,” Rey chuckled and shook her head. “It gets even crazier… he had used a pseudonym when he wanted to get a sperm count done and somehow, one of my students overheard his name. The father turned out to be the principal of the school where I teach. My  _ boss _ .” Her cheeks were aflame.

Leia’s eyes widened and her mouth formed an “ _ O _ .” “That is quite a story,” she murmured breathlessly. “I…” She brought her hand to her chest. “I don’t really know what to say about that…”

“That’s what I said, too. It’s crazy, isn’t it? All of it!” Rey exclaimed.

“So, the father’s been informed. Is he going to take part in this?” Leia raised an eyebrow.

“We haven’t really spoken about the details yet. He only found out this past Friday so we’re still… figuring things out. He’s meant to be here…” Rey said, nervously looking at the clock on the wall. “He’s just running late.”

“I see. Well, I won’t start the sonogram without him so we can chat for a bit in the meantime,” Leia said before checking on her laptop again. “Why don’t we talk about nutrition. Are you eating properly?” Leia momentarily returned to her laptop and her expression grew serious. “You definitely are not. Rey, your blood tests show that you are anaemic.” Rey fell back into the chair. “While it is perfectly normal during pregnancy, your levels are a little too low for my liking. Not only your hemoglobin but your iron levels as well. Are you feeling dizzy?”

“At times. It’s gotten better lately and my appetite is coming back,” she said hopefully.

“Good. Well, you’re going to have to come back in two weeks time for a new blood test. You said you’ve lost weight?” Leia looked intently at her.

“Around four kilos,” Rey replied sheepishly.

Leia went on to explain that Rey needed to eat more often and properly in order for the baby to grow healthy and to avoid certain things like a low birth weight and other things that could potentially hurt the baby. Rey listened intently and promised the doctor that she would do her best.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Rey saw Ben’s large figure enter the room at a quick pace. “Oh jeez, Rey, I’m terribly sorry,” he blurted out in relief as soon he saw her. “The meeting ran late and parking was horrible-”

Rey sighed in unwanted relief. Despite not answering his text messages and his two phone calls on the weekend, she couldn’t help feeling relieved that he had actually showed up. She had been worried he was going to back out at the last minute. She was about to get up to give her chair to Ben but she noticed how the room immediately fell quiet, Ben and Leia standing frozen in place, staring at one another as though they were ghosts.

“ _ Ben! _ ” Leia hissed, frowning sadly.

Ben stared at the doctor, his lower lip shaking slightly and his eyes - his eyes darkened and were filled with many conflicting emotions.

“ _ Mother! _ ” He muttered.

Rey glanced at both of them. “Can someone please explain what’s going on?”

The room remained quiet as both mother and son stared at each other.

“Ben?” Rey asked again.

“Is it true, Ben?” Leia asked carefully, pursing her lips as she dared to take a closer step towards him. “Are you the father?”

“All the facts make it quite plausible,” Ben replied coolly before turning to Rey. “Rey, this is my mother, Doctor Leia  _ Organa-Solo _ .”

“But you never said…” Rey began, her throat tightening.

“He didn’t know, Rey. Neither did I,” Leia answered for him, looking at her with renewed interest. “We’re not exactly on speaking terms.”

“It’s a long story,” Ben added, looking apprehensively at his mother.

The anxiety escalating at full throttle, Rey immediately went to ' _ Plan B _ ' which was to take her jacket and purse, eyeing the door. “I’m terribly sorry, but I’ve had more than enough with one incompetent doctor. I don’t… I don’t need more drama…” she said, fed up.

_ Dysfunctional my ass _ , she fumed as she remembered Maz’s words.

The door was immediately blocked by Ben’s large figure as he waved his hands and both he and Leia talked at the same time, urging her to wait and reconsider.

Rey wanted to leave, she was so desperate to leave, wanting to protect her baby and herself from incompetent doctors and… and dysfunctional people.

“Rey, dear, please listen. We didn’t stage this at all. It was just a coincidence,” Leia pleaded while Ben attempted to restrain her by touching her arms, causing Rey to shoot a furious glance at him.

“Let me go,” she warned angrily.

“Please listen,” Ben urged, his expression crestfallen, the puppy-eyed looked once again taking over his pale face. “Everything’s okay.”

“No, everything’s not okay. I can’t do this again, Ben. I trusted that woman and look what she did. I don’t want to be in the middle of some weird family feud,” Rey argued.

“I know. I know,” Ben said calmly, gently rubbing her shoulders. “Believe me when I tell you that I won’t let anything happen to you or the baby. I would have been the first one to tell you had I known beforehand, believe me. And despite our family difficulties, my mother is a very good doctor.”

Rey caught her breath, looking at Ben, dearly wanting to believe him. Her eyes turned to Leia, who stood by stoically. She was standing by her desk, looking at the two of them but especially at Ben.

“I… I…” Rey stammered, wanting to run and hide and avoid everything.

Leia cleared her throat. “Rey, I swear to you I didn’t know Ben was coming here,” she began, her voice soft. “And believe me, I would have warned you as well. I know you must be afraid and you have every reason to be.” She pursed her lips. “I really do want to help you Rey.” She glanced at Ben. “Both of you, if you’ll let me.” Pausing, Leia struggled to take a deep breath. “Although you can understand that I am maybe more biased now, since I just found out I am going to be a grandmother,” she added with a smile.

Rey glanced at Ben and Leia and slowly returned to her chair. She had no idea what caused them to not be on speaking terms but she could see the familiarity between the pair, noticing they bore excellent puppy-eyed looks.

Ben eyed Leia warily before sitting next to Rey. He unexpectedly grabbed her hand and squeezed it before leaning over. “Thank you,” he said, his voice deeper than usual.

Rey remained skeptical as she listened to Leia talk about her credentials. She'd studied at Alderaan University and specialized in infant delivery care, becoming an OB-GYN. She worked in Coruscant General and wrote several books about pregnancy and newborns (that explained the big posters at reception. Leia had gained several awards and prizes throughout her career.

Rey glanced often at Ben, who listened intently, though his expression remained blank. He chewed his lips at times and his eyes were boring holes into his mother which made Rey wonder if he didn’t really approve of everything she said. Then again, Leia also sent nervous glances towards her son on several occasions when she mentioned the recognition she had received.

Rey, however, felt more at ease after listening to Leia’s explanation. It was enough for her to give the doctor a second chance. She seemed like the real deal, she concluded.

Leia leaned forward, her elbows on the desk and looked at Rey. “If you want to think things over, we can reschedule,” she suggested.

Rey glanced at Ben, who remained quiet, but she could clearly see that he was dying to say something.

She thought of Maz and the conversation they had had just before she had to leave for the appointment.

###############

_ Earlier… _

“Please come with me, Maz,” Rey pleaded, following the tiny woman around the apartment as she hummed a song, holding a laundry basket. “I don’t think I can handle being there with him and the doctor all by myself.”

“Child,” Maz sighed as she entered Rey’s bedroom and turned to look at her. “I told you several times already, you’re going to have to face your fears. I’m not going to give you a freebie just because you’re nervous.”

“But don’t you want to see your grandchild?” Rey asked sadly, the fear of going to the family center alone with Ben more powerful than the thrill of actually seeing her baby for the first time.

Maz scowled at her before she rolled her eyes, folding her arms. “You’re not going to use my grandchild as leverage, Rey,” she warned before taking a deep breath. “Look, I know you’re nervous about Ben being there and seeing this new doctor, and I promise I’ll be there for the next sonogram, but it won’t help you today. You need to face him by yourself. You two need to sit down and talk and I won’t let myself intrude, even if I have my own opinion. You’re strong, Rey, you always have been. This is just another hurdle and I am perfectly convinced that you can deal with this. If you and Ben are going to be parents, then what better way to connect, to get to know one another, than with this special moment, this once in a lifetime chance.”

#################

“I…” Rey began, uncertain, avoiding the Solos’ curious glances.

“Rey…” Ben urged before Leia hushed him.

“No,” Leia cut in. “ _ She _ gets to decide.”

“I’ll stay,” Rey finally said as she looked uneasily at Leia, then at Ben, who almost jumped out of his chair to hold her hand, something she let him do again.  _ He really likes holding my hand _ , she thought, a tiny part of her actually enjoying it.

“I’m with you,” Ben whispered softly.

Rey slowly nodded her head, letting his words sink in, trying to match his enthusiasm. “I’ll stay.”

“Lovely,” Leia grinned. “I appreciate it, Rey. After today, I want you to take the time to think about this and I’ll probably say it several times, but don’t let  _ this _ …” she pointed towards her and Ben. “Don’t let this deter you.” Leia looked at Ben. “If you come back, I think we can all manage to remain professional.”

Ben glared at his mother but the glare vanished when he looked at Rey as he nodded his head, his eyes softer.

“I’ll do that,” Rey said, noticing the tension in the air.

“Alright. Well, before we get to the sonogram, I’m just going to write a prescription for iron tablets and we’ll reschedule in two weeks, just to make sure you’re getting better,” Leia told her as she tapped on her laptop.

“Wait,” Ben said, jolting his head towards Leia. “Is there something wrong? With Rey? With the baby?” He was getting agitated, Rey noticed, literally sitting on the edge of his seat.

“My blood count is a little low, so are my iron levels,” Rey whispered to him.

“That’s not good. That’s definitely not good,” Ben replied, his voice darker, lower. He looked up tentatively at Leia. “She’s fainted at school and… and she’s been throwing up. That can’t be good for the baby, can it?”

“It’s normal, Ben,” Leia replied softly. “The first trimester can be pretty rough.”

“Is she fine… I mean.” He paused and looked at Rey. “Are you fine?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Rey muttered, annoyed that he would talk over her. “It explains the fainting on Friday.”

“Should she be on medical leave? Should I take her out of the class? I mean, Mit-” Ben added quickly

“ _ Ben _ !” Leia and Rey exclaimed at the same time. Ben immediately lowered his shoulders and looked away, which oddly enough reminded Rey of her students whenever she reprimanded them.

“I’m not taking a break,” Rey whispered angrily. “I just started this job…”

“You’re not going to lose it even if you do take one,” Ben assured her. “Let me handle it”.

Putting a hand on her face, Rey rolled her eyes and shook her head.  _ Who the hell did he think he was? _ “That’s not the point,” she said, exasperated.  _ He can't just fix things because he was her boss. _ “I actually like my job.”

“I’m just trying to help,” Ben pouted angrily, his head lower and his long locks covering his face, the tip of his angular nose poking out slightly.

An uncomfortable silence took over the room. Rey chewed her lip, getting fed up with the emotions changing every single minute. Couldn’t things just be  _ simple…  _ just this  _ once _ ?

“Look,” Leia’s voice echoed. “This isn’t easy and it’s not going to be easy, for either of you. I’m definitely not a couples' counsellor -” Ben let out a ' _ ha _ ' - “but you guys will need to talk.”

“We know we do,” she heard Ben reply, in a low voice.

“I think we’ve talked enough now,” Rey said in a hushed voice, not wanting the drama to overshadow the appointment. “Can we just get on with the sonogram? Please?” She really wanted to see it, see the baby, have a confirmation that it was indeed real.

Her expression did not go unnoticed by Leia, who nodded sympathetically. “Of course, dear.”

A moment later, Rey was lying down on the bed, looking at the blank screen,her shirt pulled up over her tummy. She noticed for the first time, that despite the loss of weight, there was a tiny little bump there, as though she had had a big bowl of pasta.

Ben had probably gotten Rey’s cue and stayed quiet as he stood to her right, his eyes scurrying over her tummy before he looked at Rey, half in awe, half smiling.

“Alright, here we go,” Leia sighed as she turned on the screen, a blur of black and white appearing. Smiling softly at Rey (furrowing her brows at Ben), she squirted gel on Rey’s stomach, taking a deep breath before letting out a grin. “Are you ready to meet your baby?” she asked, unable to hide her own excitement.

Rey looked nervously at Ben, who cleared his throat and was looking at the screen as though it held the fate of the universe. His eyes met hers and he pursed his lips as she reached out and grabbed his ( _ very _ ) sweaty hand.

Leia put the wand on her stomach and Rey watched as the dark screen changed and she could see a bean-shaped circle appearing on the screen. Rey covered her mouth and felt the tears running down her cheek. Inside the bean shaped sac, was a tiny human-like figure with a tiny head, two tiny arms and legs, moving,  _ actually _ moving. In the middle was this little dot that was hard at work. A hearty heartbeat suddenly echoed across the room.

_ Their baby. _

Taking shallow breaths, Rey could not drag her eyes away from the tiny human that was currently residing in her belly,  _ growing _ . Her beautiful baby. She chuckled then let out a laugh. “It’s there,” she said aloud to herself. “It’s alive!”

“It sure is,” Leia sniffed next to her. “Alive and healthy.”

Squeezing his hand, Rey turned to Ben whose eyes were riveted to the screen, his mouth parted, eyes watery. “He’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispered.

“A normal healthy heartbeat,” Leia insisted before she sniffed, small sobs escaping her. “I apologize,” she said regretfully. “I usually don’t get emotional over this but…”

Through the cloud of oxytocin that was being released at a fast pace, Rey managed to tear away her eyes from the screen and glance at Leia, who was also captivated by the tiny human bean.

“It’s alright, Leia,” Rey whispered, stretching her free hand and grabbing Leia’s. Feud or no feud. she decided there and then that the child was going to have two grandmothers, .

Leia broken into a teary smile and nodded her head. “Thank you,” she whispered before she looking warily at Ben.

Ben briefly glanced at Leia, his face a mask, before his features softened as he resumed staring at the screen.

The three remained mesmerized by the steady beating of the baby's heart on the screen and watched as it rested in the womb, its tiny limbs twitching from time to time.

“He is beautiful,” Leia cooed.

“Is it a boy?” Rey suddenly asked.

“Oh no, dear, it’s too early to tell,” Leia replied. “You’re going to have to wait for the next sonogram to know the gender, if you want to, that is.”

“Oh…” Rey said, looking at Ben, who looked just as confused as she did. “We haven’t really talked about that yet.”

“Just let me know.” Leia turned towards the screen and began to fiddle with the machine, until Rey could see what appeared to be a ruler on the screen, covering the baby’s head and then the length of its body. She continued to do so; her face always relaxed as the machine beeped. Once she was done with her measurements, Leia turned towards them, smiling. “Rey, you are officially ten weeks pregnant and you are going to be due on June the 20 th . Of course, that’s just a date, babies come whenever they feel ready.” She glanced at Ben. “The baby is perfectly healthy, average weight and height, the heart is beating as it should. So far, everything’s fine.”

Rey laughed through her tears, looking up at Ben, his eyes watering as he squeezed her hand and looked at the screen. He looked so happy.

“Thank you,” he croaked at Leia before turning to Rey, looking down at her with his soft eyes. “Thank you, Rey.”

“I’m sharing this with you, Ben,” she said softly, feeling her heart squeezing at how besotted he had become. “It’s our baby.”

Sniffing, Leia returned to the machine, the screen finally switching off. She pulled out a small piece of paper, printed pictures of their baby and a small USB chip, probably with the video of the sonogram. “Here you go,” she said, giving two set of copies to Ben and Rey. “We’re about to wrap up, so please take a seat Rey.”

Back in the chair, the three looked at one another, slightly overwhelmed by what had happened. Rey felt utterly light, almost dizzy at seeing her baby. “I don’t want to think about it. I will come back here. I want you to care for me through the entire pregnancy,” she said immediately, without looking at Ben.

“Thank you, dear,” Leia smiled, her eyes glancing at Ben’s, uncertain. “Ben?”

“It’s up to her,” Ben muttered indifferently. “I’ll go with whatever she wants.”

Leia hummed but didn’t say anything. Turning towards her laptop, she informed Rey her next appointment was in two weeks and the next sonogram would be in six weeks. “Alright guys, I’m going to let you go.” She glanced at Ben momentarily and Rey could see the longing in her eyes, the sadness. “Remember what I told you, Rey. You call me, day or night, if you have any questions.” Rey nodded her head obediently. “And is there anything else you want to ask me before we leave?”

“Not for now.” Rey replied.

The three stood up and Leia walked around the desk before pulling her into her arms, squeezing her tight. “It was lovely to meet you, Rey Kanata,” she said softly before she pulled away, looking at her. “I look forward to getting to know you.”

“Likewise,” Rey whispered, chuckling.

Leia let go of her and turned to Ben, her shoulders slightly squarer, the softness disappearing. Rey could see in the woman’s eyes that she wanted to say so much more and that she didn’t want him to leave. “ _ You… _ ” she whispered. “... _ you _ take care of her.”

Rey and Ben exchanged a look and despite them not having talked about the details about what was to happen once the baby came along, Rey knew he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight out of a telenovela, am i right?!?! 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think!!!
> 
> <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do?
> 
> *****
> 
> “YOU INJECTED SOME STRANGER’S SPERM INTO MY VIRGIN DAUGHTER!” Maz erupted angrily. The entire ER floor instantly stopped and fell silent, if not for the monitors beeping faintly. Immediately going besides Rey, Maz shooed away the poor doctor who was cowering in her seat, beyond mortified. “WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> How's everyone surviving?!  
It's been one hell of a month!
> 
> Thank you to everyone commenting and reading, you have no idea what that means to me! I've been struggling with writer's block and TROS did not help at all. I've been in a slump after watching the movie, I don't think I've ever been attached to a fictional character like I have with Rey and Ben. They deserved better! So much better. I'm sending a hug to everyone that's been struggling after TROS, we are together in this!  
ANywho, one of the positive things that have come out of this whole mess is that I am now determined to write fluff and HEA whenever I'm writing about Reylo, this is my promise to you, fellow readers!  
Enough with the rant! Here's a new chapter.  
There will be a reference to being a vegetarian and just so it is said, I am absolutely not throwing any shade against vegetarianism. Everyone should eat whatever the hell they want! 💖
> 
> THank you again to [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for betaing, brainstorming and ideas.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: As you may have noticed, this is a Jane The Virgin AU. This fic will deal with unwanted pregnancy, pregnancy in general, mention of abortion and fertility issues. You've been warned. If it's too close for some, please take care of yourself and do not read this.

Ben quietly followed Rey out of the Hope Family Center and avoided looking at the banners with pictures of his mother plastered on them. Rey didn’t bother looking back to see if he was keeping up. _Why is she walking so fast?_ Ben huffed as the girl ran outside the doors, only stopping once she was far enough away from the building. She leaned her hand on a light-post and heaved for air.

“Rey, are you alright?” He asked as soon as he caught up, putting a hand on her back which made her immediately jump.

“What are you doing here?” She hissed as she swiped away his arm before pointing angrily at the building. “And what the hell was that in there? Your mother? Your overprotectiveness?” Gone were the tears and the heart eyes.

Ben sighed, knowing it was probably his fault. “I thought we were going to have a chat after this,” he said remorsefully.

Rey smiled coldly. “That’s exactly what I need right now. _ A chat _ , with _ you _ after what just happened?” Her hands clenched into fists as she paced, taking deep breaths.

“Look, I’m sorry, I… I get carried away sometimes,” he explained lamely. “I’m just, I’m just trying to look after you, and the baby.”

Her back to him, she turned around and scowled at him, sniffing, before looking away. “I know you are…” she sighed. “It’s just…we're going to have to work on that. Besides...” she looked at him. “Does that mean you’re in this?”

“Huh, what do you mean? Do you mean if I want to be involved?” He asked.

“Yes,” she replied. Despite the animosity, Ben was able to see the yearning in her voice, the desperation for an answer.

“I thought everything I’ve been doing so far had been a clear indication to you,” he replied passionately. “Of course, I want to be involved, Rey. I want to be a father to this child. I want to raise him with you, in every way that I can,” he said firmly.

Lifting her head and taking a deep breath, Rey turned around and brought her lips together. Her eyes were fixed on his, as though she was assessing him, measuring his answer. “We need to talk then,” she said in a low voice. “The sooner, the better because we cannot have another appointment like that happen again, no matter how scared you are or how complicated your family is.”

Ben turned his head away, staring at the ground, the heaviness of what had happened only a few minutes ago clouding his mind. He’d just seen his _ kid _ , he’d just seen his _ mother _ after a radio silence of ten years. Things had been going great without her, without Han, and then she appeared back in his life, out of the blue, and would, unless Rey miraculously changed her mind, deliver her own grandchild. How fucked up was that?

This _ was _ a lot to take in and Ben reminded himself to go to the gym, the pressure, the tension building but he couldn’t fuck things up more with Rey. The way she’d looked at him, as though he was this… _ monster _…

There were a lot of things to be resolved but what mattered now was to make things up with Rey. That should be his top priority. The rest, well, he’d have to deal with it later…

“Let’s talk then,” he agreed. “One of my favorite restaurants in Coruscant is just around the corner. We can go there, if you’d like.”

Rey walked up to him and Ben barely lifted his head. She seemed resigned, as though she wanted to be anywhere else but she stood her ground and Ben saw her shoulders deflate as she nodded her head.

They walked in silence as several people walked by them, everyone immersed in their own world. Turning a corner, Ben saw the familiar sign. He pointed it out to Rey and they entered the small restaurant, being shown to a table in the back. Ben pulled out the chair for her, Rey frowning uneasily as he helped her it. Rey immediately opened her menu and began studying it, her eager expression fading as she glanced at Ben and the waiter who was serving them water.

“Would you like something to drink right away?” The waiter asked.

“Yes. She’ll have an almond green smoothie and I’ll have a seven-berry tea,” Ben began before Rey glared at him. “What?”

“Are you _ ordering _for me?” She asked in a low, controlled voice though Ben could see the fire in her eyes.

“Rey, it’s a healthy smoothie. It has lots of vitamins. It’ll be good for the baby,” he began eagerly. “It’s what you need to regain your strength.”

“Give us a moment please,” Rey smiled brittlely at the waiter who took the cue and hastened away. As soon as they were alone, Rey glared at Ben again as she leaned towards him. “You cannot go _ ordering _ food for me, Ben, baby or no baby!” She whispered angrily before scrunching her face. “And is this a _ vegetarian _restaurant?”

“Yes,” Ben replied casually, although he couldn’t understand why Rey would be so offended. “I don’t eat meat.”

Rey huffed as she crossed her arms. “You should have told me.”

“Don’t you like your greens?”

“Yes, but right now, I’m dying for a piece of red, bloody meat,” she whispered angrily.

“You can’t eat bloody meat right now. Any meat has to be properly cooked and Rey, it’s filled with antibiotics and contaminated grains. You’re putting yourself at risk by putting garbage in your mouth,” Ben said, unimpressed, but he knew he had said the wrong thing as Rey looked at him like he had tortured an animal to death.

_ Uh-oh. _Ben felt his face and ears warm.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, looking down. 

“You'd better be because you can’t do this, Ben,” she whispered hoarsely, her brown eyes piercing him. “I am well aware of the nutritional values and if I want to put some meat in my mouth, it is _ my _ choice, understood? And, I’m not a vegetarian.”

He nodded his head. The mood turning icy cold as she leaned back in the chair, arms crossed as she looked at him. _ Really _ looked at him.

“There’s stuff that you can try,” Ben suggested but Rey only scowled at him. Sighing, Ben ran a hand through his hair, knowing he had to make things right. “I’m sorry, alright? I won’t… I won’t order for you again.” Rey lifted an eyebrow skeptically. “Look, you need to eat and we still need to talk.” There, he had gotten her. Rey’s scowl froze as she frowned nervously, nodding her head in the end.

“We do and I guess -” She looked about the place, crunching her nose. “- I guess this place will do. I am rather starving.”

The waiter returned and looked nervously at the pair. “Would you like some drinks?” He asked hesitantly.

“I’d like a coke, please,” she replied, her eyes locked on Ben, as though daring him to say something.

Ben glared back, every inch of his body wanting to warn her about drinking caffeine but he knew it would only cause more trouble and she already looked between either leaving or throwing her glass of water at him. He chewed on his lip and remained quiet, holding on to the glass of water tightly.

The waiter cleared his throat. “I’m sorry ma’am but we don’t serve refined sugar drinks in this establishment,” he said in a slight haughty tone. “This isn’t a fast food joint.”

Ben felt slightly more at ease as Rey’s anger was now pointed at the snooty waiter and not at him.

“I’ll stick with water. Does it come from your fancy faucet or some super rare water spring in the middle of Coruscant?” Rey sniped at the waiter, who gulped before turning his attention to Ben.

“And for you, sir? Do you still want that seven-berry tea? We’ve just received a new batch of Yavinian honey that fits well…”

“Excellent,” Ben nodded.

“Are you ready to order?”

Ben ordered his usual tofu bowl of rice with organic vegetables, seaweed and eggs. The waiter nodded his approval, suggesting different vegetable combinations that Ben agreed to. They then turned to Rey who was looking rather uneasily at the menu.

“There’s absolutely no meat on this menu,” Rey sighed sadly.

“This is a vegetarian restaurant,” the waiter pointed out but Ben stomped on his foot as a warning. The waiter briefly nodded his head, taking Ben’s hint. “Ma’am, may I suggest a tofu mexican burger if you’d like something meat-ish. It comes with homemade organic tortilla chips and salsa, vegetarian cheese, served with a green salad and cauliflower rice.”

Rey’s scowl turned into a smirk. “That actually does sound very good.” She beamed at the waiter, her foul mood suddenly disappearing. Ben noted that food brought Rey a lot of joy. “I’ll have that.”

Ben and the waiter sighed in relief.

Left to themselves again, the pair sat in silence. Ben, who held his breath several times, examined Rey as she bit her lip, her eyes darting nervously at him every once in a while.

Rey was finally the first one to talk after sighing and rubbing her fingers on her temples. “Look, besides your obvious control-freak tendencies, I’m not mad but this, the baby, this thing with your mom, you being all over the place, it’s been a lot and I just… I just get really defensive.” She took a sip of water. “And I’m not used to all this attention. I’m not used to people caring about what I do, what I eat.”

“Rey, I’m so sorry. I can’t even begin to understand what you’re going through,” Ben said eagerly. He leaned over the table and squeezed her hand. “I’m not usually this… this _overeager_. I really am not It’s just that, I’ve been given the chance to become a father and you have no idea how happy that has made me."

Ever since Ben found out about the baby, about Rey, Ben had not been happier. While his days had been morose and repetitive for the past few years, with he and Jess struggling to conceive - Jess out on duty, him running the school - the news had turned his life upside down. Suddenly, he felt like his purpose of becoming a father had been brought back to life again. He felt like he was finally going to achieve something that was once out of reach. 

Despite the circumstances of the baby’s conception, despite the shitty break-up (that now felt like ancient history or a figment of his imagination), he was happy.

As soon as he had dropped Rey off in Takodana on Friday, Ben had driven back to school, checking Rey’s file, just to learn anything he could about his child’s mother.

He read her cover letter when she applied and her CV. He had gathered enough information to know that she was one of the lucky ones. Her rise from the foster system, her scholarship… The girl was a hard worker and was not the type to easily give up. The staff had spoken highly of her and he couldn’t recall getting any complaints from the parents. Well, that was until last Friday but he was on top of that.

As he learned the few details of her life, Ben wondered whether they had more things in common, despite their opposite backgrounds. She was a foster kid, he was the single child of two career-oriented people who despite their intellects and highly regarded degrees, were simply too interested in pursuing their own careers than spending time with their only child. All the privilege of the world could not erase the loneliness he felt while growing up and he wondered whether Rey, in her own fashion, struggled with loneliness as well.

He chased away the memories and focused on Rey, unable to conceal his grin as he remembered how she had smiled when they had seen their child for the first time. That smile was contagious, he realized. _Ben had eyes._ He had watched her enough to agree that she was feisty and... _cute_. The brown hue of her eyes, her petite body and small breasts that would soon blossom as their child grew... Ben knew Rey Kanata was going to be a beautiful mother. 

The waiter returned with Ben’s seven-berry tea and a small pot of honey. He eyed Rey nervously before leaving their table.

Rey looked at him for a moment as she sipped her glass of water before sighing. “I don’t know you Ben, at all, but everything in me is saying that you are invested in this.”

“I am, truly. I really do want this to work out, no matter what,” Ben said convincingly.

“Then we need to talk, work out the details,” Rey said nervously as she began to play with the napkin.

“Yes. Maybe we should set up an appointment with the lawyers as soon as possible?” Ben suggested.

Rey’s jaw dropped as she blanched. “Oh…you want lawyers to be involved?”

“Well, isn’t it the best thing to do? Just to make sure the legalities are dealt with?” He thought he had done the right thing but Rey’s saddened expression made him reconsider. 

“I… I don’t have a lawyer. I barely managed to afford one for Dr. Netal,” she stuttered sadly before looking down, twirling the napkin in her fingers. “I...”

“It was only a suggestion,” Ben reassured her quickly, leaning over to cover her hand with his. “I… I only thought it was what you wanted.”

“I had hoped it wouldn’t come to that,” Rey said after taking a deep breath, looking nervously at him then his hand. “Not that I thought about any _ 'arrangement' _. I just hoped we could come up with some sort of deal between us, without lawyers.” 

Ben nodded eagerly. “Of course, Rey. Whatever you want. It’s just, if it turns out we don’t get along, I’d still want to do everything I can to see him.”

Her head jerked as she looked up at him from underneath her lashes. “You would?” She asked with a slight tremble.

“Oh, yes, I would,” he said with certainty, squeezing her hand. It had grown warmer now and he couldn’t help finding it adorable how her tiny her hands were compared to his giant ones. “But I don’t think it’ll come to that.” 

Her serious expression momentarily disappeared and a small smile escaped her lips.

“Ben, I have to be honest, I really haven’t had the time to process all of this. I really have given no idea to what arrangements we can have,” Rey admitted to him. “Like I said, Maz is willing to help with babysitting once I have to go back to work but as for the rest… All I know is that the baby should be with me for the first year and then we can maybe start alternating weeks and split up holidays...” Rey nervously began to go on, her hands waving nervously ahead of her as she suggested several ways of having shared custody but Ben had to interrupt, not wanting Rey to fret over something that was still over a year head, especially when he had a better suggestion.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it again. “Rey, I have a townhouse... I know this might sound weird, seeing as we don’t know each other but I have an unused bedroom. I even have a baby room set up already. You… you could always move in. That way I could help out at night with diapers and whatnot,” Ben blurted out. He regretted every word he said as Rey suddenly withdrew her hand and leaned away from him, her face paling.

“Ben…” she said, half-shocked, half-angry. “You aren’t serious, are you? We can’t move in together. We barely know each other. You’re my boss. That’s…that’s… _ no _ !” She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “I am _ not _ moving in with you.”

Guiltily, Ben pursed his lips and leaned back, the low buzzing of the restaurant engulfing their table. Ben knew his overeagerness had taken over. _ Again _. To him, the solution was obvious. He had everything prepared already, he had a house in a quiet neighbourhood, a small but acceptable backyard, the extra bedrooms, the nursery (although he hadn’t stepped into the room in over a year). His place seemed like the obvious choice to raise his child, much better than some shabby, two-bedroom apartment in Takodana.

“I’m sorry. I got ahead of myself.” Ben heard himself say in a low voice. It was too soon.

Rey, who was looking around, glanced at Ben. “If it weren’t for the fact that I am starving and eating for two, I would be leaving right now,” she sighed angrily. “I think… I think maybe we should wait with this.”

“It’s probably for the best. I keep sticking my foot in my mouth and since I’m obviously constantly saying the wrong thing, I might end up proposing to you by the end of dinner,” he joked, only to see Rey wide-eyed. Ben sighed once again. “Oh, for the love of fuck, I did it again.”

“You did,” Rey replied, unimpressed.

Their semi-conversation got interrupted by the waiter returning with their order. While the waiter smiled confidently at Ben, who nodded his head at the generous bowl placed in front of him, the young man carefully glanced at Rey as he placed the plate in front of her.

Rey looked down at her lunch and let out a toothy grin. Her smile reminded Ben of sunshine, of honey, sunflowers. Her face brightened as though the sun suddenly decided to shine down on her. He couldn’t help smirking as she took one of the homemade tortilla chips and dip it into the salsa. Once she put it in her mouth, she let out a squeal and a hum, moaning her approval.

Both he and the waiter sighed in relief.

“Oh my god, this organic stuff is so fucking good,” Rey cooed as she took another chip, eagerly putting it in her mouth. Eyeing her tofu burger that honestly looked like a real burger, Ben withheld the smile that formed on the corner of his lips as Rey literally beamed while eating. Shrugging, he looked at his own bowl of greens and browns and grabbed his fork.

They ate in silence. Well, Ben certainly did, but he found himself watching Rey. The girl appeared to be happy, _ literally happy _ as she bit into her burger. Every bite usually ended up with a happy hum, a soft moan or a giggle. It didn’t go unnoticed by Ben as he watched carefully, the way her eyes and mouth bounced. He gulped and nearly choked on his kale when he saw her tongue stick out to remove the sour cream from the corner of her lips. _ Too soon _...

“So, tell me.” Rey said after half her burger had disappeared, her mood lighter. “What’s the story? Were your parents vegetarians or something?”

“I wasn’t born a vegetarian.” he said pointedly. “Being a vegetarian is probably the only thing that I got out of going to my uncle’s school.” A word he didn’t like to mention at all. His uncle. He hated referring to the man. “I just don’t want to put garbage in my mouth.”

“Wow. So, you’ve never had a good steak before, I presume?” She quirked an eyebrow.

“Of course I have but that was in the past. I couldn’t think about doing something like that today,” he replied. “But since I do work out regularly, I need a lot of proteins. So, I might eat chicken at times.” He noticed how Rey quickly looked him up and down.

“No! You, going against your own rules?" Rey teased, pretending to be shocked by putting a hand over her mouth.

“I do make sure that it’s organic, grain fed and without antibiotics,” Ben replied proudly.

“Can you live with yourself?” Rey asked in mock shock.

Ben rolled his eyes and smiled.

Rey’s burger disappeared within minutes. Ben watched, amazed, as she enjoyed every single bite. “Are you a foodie?” He asked as Rey hummed in delight as she sat back after finishing her burger, now skeptically eyeing the cauliflower rice that waited for her.

“Me? Nah,” she replied, a bit undecided as she lifted the cauliflower rice, smelled it and tasted a few grains. She chewed it carefully, as if processing its contents. Swallowing, she frowned and crunched her nose, taking a sip of water. “Yeah, that’s not good but the burger though… But to answer your question, I love food. I mean, I’ll eat mostly anything except stuff that looks like, but isn’t rice but I couldn’t care less if it’s like, organic or whatever. As long as it’s good, I’m going to eat it… and I like my meat.”

“Does it have anything to do with growing up in foster care?” He asked curiously. “You probably weren’t exposed to a lot of variety.”

Her expression froze. “How did you know about me growing up in the foster system?” She asked carefully, her body recoiling back against the seat.

“You wrote about it in your cover letter when you applied,” he reassured her, knowing his tongue had gotten the better of him, _ again _. “It’s okay, Rey, I’m not trying to pry, I’m just curious.”

Rey began to pick at the remaining salad leaves. “Oh, yeah…well.” She lifted an eyebrow and glanced at him briefly. “Growing up, I got the bare minimum. I wasn’t given the best… I often lived on peanut-butter and jelly.”

“Peanut-butter and jelly isn’t so bad,” he replied softly. “When I was a kid, it used to be my favorite thing in the world.” Rey tilted her head as she glanced at him, her eyes softening. She didn’t smile but her lips weren’t as stern, Ben couldn’t deny the low flutter in his stomach, which he knew wasn’t from the kale. 

They spent the remainder of lunch talking about themselves.

Ben was surprised by how naturally their conversation flowed despite them not delving too deeply into difficult topics. They talked about their upbringings, where they grew up (Rey only talked about her time after moving in with Maz and Ben didn’t ask for more). They talked about their careers, about why they wanted to become teachers. Ben tried his best to be open and honest, not hesitating whenever Rey was curious. Of course, he was a bit reticent about his past relationships and didn’t mention everything, at least not yet. He found that Rey responded to his answers, listening, paying attention, almost noting everything he said.

He talked about his career as a principal and her choice of becoming a teacher, her struggles when it came to getting the funding to get through college. He found that he admired her tenacity, how she desperately worked hard to obtain her scholarships and maintaining her grades.

In the end, it was a small step for them but clearly it helped to erase or dissipate the awkwardness of today’s events.

Once they were done eating (Rey refused to eat the cauliflower rice and implored that next time, _ she _would be choosing the restaurant), they walked out, Ben insisting on paying and leaving a generous tip for the waiter for helping them out of a sticky situation.

“I have to get back to school,” he said regretfully once they were outside the restaurant. “I can drive you home first if you want.”

Rey stopped.

“_ School!_”

She hissed turning to him, a worried frown returning to her face. “Ben! What are we going to say to the staff? To the kids? I haven’t opened my emails yet but I know there’s angry emails from concerned parents waiting for me to read,” she said, grabbing his arms.

Ben had hoped that she had avoided receiving the brunt of Friday’s events. Several emails had landed in his inbox during the weekend from parents commenting on what had happened. Some had warned that they didn’t like their children being exposed to their teacher’s ailing health or being present in the middle of an _ adult _situation. Ben had answered their concerns bluntly and directly, trying to prevent anyone going after Rey. He even sent a generic email to the class earlier this morning, hoping to calm the parents down.

“Rey, I’ve had several emails and phone calls already and I’ve dealt with them swiftly,” he said darkly. “I sent out an email to the parents of the class. If anyone bothers you just let me know and I’ll deal with them.”

“I know, but what are we going to tell the staff? Or the kids? They’re going to ask questions,” Rey asked worriedly.

“Just tell them the truth,” Ben shrugged.

She frowned. “What, tell them that I accidentally got inseminated by your sperm and fell pregnant?” Her voice was a little loud and a passer-by turned her head towards them, frowning momentarily before walking on.

“No, Rey. Just tell them you’re pregnant and that I’m the father. That we’re still working out what will happen next,” he replied softly, squeezing her arm. “We can do this together. Tomorrow morning. And we’ll talk to the staff as well. Might as well come out with the truth before the rumor mill goes batshit crazy.”

Rey didn’t seem convinced but she lowered her head and nodded.

“Hey,” he said, lifting his right hand, he briefly brushed her cheek so her eyes would look up and meet his. He realized that he didn’t like it when she was troubled. “Despite everything, we’re okay, _ the baby’s _ okay,” he smiled.

“Yeah, the baby’s okay,” she repeated, smiling again, as she put a hand on her belly.

Remembering how he’d felt when he saw the little bean on the screen, Ben grinned once more, daring to put his hand over hers.

And for an instant, they managed to put their problems aside and focus on the little life that was growing inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is getting heart eyes, isn't he?  
Squee! I've been debating in Ben being this common sense type-of-guy/Sheldon type but in the end I just wanted him to be nervous-ish, uncertain, rash. He's such a passionate guy, he just does what he feels is right.  
I am not a vegetarian but I did do some research in vegetarian restaurants and that tofu thing that Ben eats is actually on a menu from some restaurant in NYC. Take it with a pinch of salt, please.! THere won't be that much referral to that later on!  
Next Chapter: the Rebel kids might make an appearance 😁.
> 
> Do leave a comment or reach me out on Twitter if you want, [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CocoLoco4u)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do?
> 
> *****
> 
> “YOU INJECTED SOME STRANGER’S SPERM INTO MY VIRGIN DAUGHTER!” Maz erupted angrily. The entire ER floor instantly stopped and fell silent, if not for the monitors beeping faintly. Immediately going besides Rey, Maz shooed away the poor doctor who was cowering in her seat, beyond mortified. “WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my lovelies!!!  
THank you again for all the comments, I'm so happy you're enjoying this! I'm dearly sorry for not updating sooner, I've been brainstorming and shaping this fic and I finally got a sense of direction ... woohoo!!! I've realized that the timing of the pregnancy is a bit off but I decided against making changes; I hope my readers can forgive this little faux pas and just go along with it... I corrected Ben's age as well. 
> 
> I cannot wait for you guys to read this! 
> 
> In this chapter we have a short appearance of the Rebel Kids.  
The POVS will also change between Ben and Rey.  
Some dude talk between Mitaka and Ben.  
As always, thanking my betas for their constant support. [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for , brainstorming and ideas. Do check out their stuff! :D
> 
> I really hope this fics, and all other reylo fics out there can help out all fellow reylos. We can't let a movie ruin our love for the fandom! I hope, to those of you who have been hurting real bad post TROS, this can brighten your day! <3 <3 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: As you may have noticed, this is a Jane The Virgin AU. This fic will deal with unwanted pregnancy, pregnancy in general, mention of abortion and fertility issues. You've been warned. If it's too close for some, please take care of yourself and do not read this.
> 
> TW in this chapter: besides pregnancy, slight pair angst/tension

**Chapter 10**

“ _ I can hear you fretting from here.” _

Maz’s voice echoed from the kitchen and into the bathroom where Rey was currently staring at her reflection. Her hand shook slightly as she tried to apply some mascara before she finally gave up, knowing it was a lost cause. Rey straightened her yellow shirt and pursed her lips.

When she entered the kitchen, Rey managed a smile as her mother eagerly began to talk and coo at her growing stomach. For reasons that were still beyond Rey’s comprehension, Maz had started doing that soon after she found out she was pregnant.  The affection from her foster mother wasn’t enough to chase away the knot in her throat as Rey made her way to the school. The commute didn’t take as long as she wanted and did nothing to quell her nervousness.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go to work. She still loved her kids and her job. It was just the big hurdle that was waiting for her and Ben. They were going to have the talk with both the staff and the kids, about something that didn’t concern anyone else other than them and she was not looking forward to it.  _ Best to get it over and done with _ , she told herself as the familiar building came into view.

Knowing deep down that Ben was a good guy, Rey still didn’t know what to make of him. He was just so  _ intense _ and all over the place. She knew he was well intentioned and responsible but as for his reactions…  _ passionate, radical and stubborn _ would be the words for it.

He just didn’t think things through! And it really annoyed Rey. Despite his fiery temper, Rey couldn’t deny that he was saying everything she wanted to hear. He wanted to be a father; he didn’t consider it a mistake.

Everything was beginning to be a confusing mess and she didn’t know where to start.

One step at a time, she told herself as she looked at her clock. It was forty-five minutes until school started, enough time to go and talk things over with Ben and then have an appropriate discussion with the staff and the kids.

It felt like forever since she’d seen them and she couldn’t wait to see their faces. They were probably worried about her just as she was worried about then. It would be good to finally be done with all of this and get back to their regular curriculum.

Arriving at the main entrance, Rey looked up at the building and silently prayed that all would go well.

She walked through the hallways of the administration area, towards the staff room but not before seeing Ben’s shadow behind the glass windows of his own personal office, walking around. Most of the teachers were present already, standing or sitting around the table they used for meetings and breaks. Paige and Rose Tico were huddled together, talking in low voices until they noticed Rey and smiled. Rey smiled awkwardly back, the way their eyes zoned onto her belly not going unnoticed by her.

“Rey! You’re back,” Rose said cheerfully as she walked and hugged her before she whispered softly. “Let’s go out for coffee or tea later, okay?” Rey nodded; a secret code exchanged between the two.

The rest of the staff acknowledged her arrival before muttering to themselves again.

Feeling her chest tighten, Rey let out a nervous smile as she dropped her things in her cubicle.

“Miss Kanata, so glad to see you back!” Rey glanced back to see the mousy vice-principal smiling politely.

She returned the smile. “Dopheld. Hello,” she replied, relieved to see a friendly face. Rey had to admit she owed her thanks to the man for helping her discreetly these last few weeks. “Have you been watching over my kids?”

Mitaka nodded. “They are doing fine although I had to have an impromptu talk about the birds and the bees after Friday’s events.” Rey’s face reddened immediately. “Remarkably curious kids. They miss you terribly.”

“And I’ve missed them,” she quipped guiltily. “I’m sorry for what happened…”

“Nonsense. No one could have predicted such an outcome, least of all me…” Mitaka muttered under his breath before he regained his smile. “Don’t think about it, Miss Rey.” He patted her shoulder. “No harm done. What’s important is that you’re well and that you’ve returned.” She chuckled, appreciating his comment. “I trust you’re well?”

“I’m good, Dopheld, quite good actually. The baby tool.” No point lying about it to him.

The mousy man beamed. “Shall I get the boss? He was waiting for your arrival.” Rey nodded her head and Dopheld ran towards the corridor, knocking on his door. Rey followed closely, wanting to see Ben before they went into the meeting together. Standing by the doorway, Rey felt her chest swell as she saw Ben picking Ezra Bridger up from the top of his desk and putting him down on the floor, the boy giggling happily. The little boy turned towards the hallway, his blue eyes widening as he noticed Rey, running to her and wrapping his arms around her legs.

“Miss Rey, I’m so happy to see you!” The little boy cried happily, looking up at her, his face beaming.

Rey felt her heart melt slightly at seeing one of her students again. “It’s nice to see you again, Ezra. Did you have a nice Halloween?”

His eyes grew wide before he spoke rapidly about how much candy he had gotten and how he had gotten a tummy ache after eating too much.

Exchanging a smile with Ben who watched quietly, Rey listened as much as she could before she ruffled the boy’s head. “Alright, Ezra. I can’t wait to hear the rest of your story later today.”

Letting out a small giggle, Ezra glanced at Ben before nodding his head but not before looking at Rey again with puppy eyes. “I’m really sorry for what happened the other day...” he began before Ben coughed politely.

“Mr. Bridger. Now remember what we just talked about,” he reminded the boy.

“Oh yes, yes, Principal Solo,” Ezra bobbed his head eagerly before frowning in concentration. “I shouldn’t share everything that I think.”

“That’s right Mr. Bridger,” Ben said in his 'principal' voice before he made a fist, Ezra repeating the action, both bumping fists. “Now, go along. Miss Rey and I will be in your class when the bell rings.”

Ezra smiled eagerly, proud of himself, before he trotted off down the hall.

Mitaka, who had watched from the side, eyed both Ben and Rey. “I’ll get the staff ready,” he said before he returned to the staff room.

Ben looked at Rey, his dark eyes surveying her. “How are you this morning?” He asked politely as he walked towards her, eyes locked on hers.

Feeling herself mesmerized by his eyes, Rey gulped, her palms getting warm. He had this stare that was so…  _ enticing _ ?  _ Inviting _ ? It was hard to tell but she felt as if she'd be nearly hypnotized if she looked at them for too long…

She shook her head and smiled nervously. “I’m alright,” she replied. “The baby too.” She rubbed her tiny bump. Ben smiled. “I have to say, I’ve been a bit nervous since you dropped me off yesterday… with today’s meeting and all.”

Ben grabbed her hand. “Don’t be. I’ll take care of everything,” he told her eagerly.

“But you don’t need to take care of everything. We can do this together,” Rey insisted, trying not to let his warm hands make her heart beat faster.

“I have everything covered. We’ll make it quick and easy,” Ben said before placing his hand on the small of her back as they walked towards the staff room. Rey chose to stay by the doorway to avoid more attention even if everyone had seen them walk in together.

“Alright everyone, gather up!” Ben’s voice echoed across the room as the staff waited around the table, some standing, some sitting.

Ben waved his hands. “No need to sit down if you don’t want to, this is an informal meeting. School starts in twenty minutes so I’ll make this quick.”

Ben clasped his hands together and Rey couldn’t ignore the way her chest swelled at how easily he managed to get everyone’s attention, how easily they followed his lead.

“Okay, well first off, I want to thank Mr. Mitaka and the Tico Sisters for a recital well done.” There was a slight cheer in the room as the three aforementioned staff members nodded their heads. “Now, I know you’re all geared up for Christmas and the Christmas Show and I know the students will be very eager to start rehearsing their lines, songs or plays but please, keep in mind that their education is very important and they still need to learn.” Some of the staff nodded their heads in agreement. Ben looked around him. “I know you guys will continue to do your work diligently and I’m certain that Hanna City will still manage to have the best freaking Christmas show in Chandrila!”

The room erupted with a small cheer.

Ben glanced at Rey and his expression turned more serious. He coughed nervously and Rey bit her lip, knowing the moment was here.

“Okay guys. Now, I have a serious matter to bring up. A personal matter.” Several brows raised. “Some of you might be aware of a certain event that happened this past Friday.” His eyes were darting everywhere and not at the people in the room. Some of them were frowning in confusion while others smirked (Rose and Paige were hiding their grins behind their coffee mugs, Dopheld looked like he had seen a ghost). Ben coughed again and his eyes met Rey’s.

“Under normal circumstances, I would not have brought this up, as it is a private matter, but seeing as several parents have voiced their concerns due to this event, I thought it was only fair to inform you in order to avoid further rumours or misinformation.” The room was dead quiet other than the sound of children playing outside in the playground. Ben took a deep breath. “Miss Kanata and I are expecting a baby next summer.”

There were gasps from the room and several eyes widened. Rey thought she heard Mr. Snaps, the chemistry teacher choking on his coffee before Mr. Staturo, the physics teacher, kindly tapped his back. The staff glanced at Rey who smiled weakly.

“While this is more information that I’d like to give, I just want you to know, that despite us being pregnant, the story is a bit more complicated than that. For the moment, Miss Kanata and I are working things out on the details and for everyone’s sake, I would like to keep all the talk to a minimum and I can assure you that this will not affect our duties at the school.” Several heads nodded slowly although Rey swore she could see them practically thinking out loud about the  _ whys _ and and the  _ whats _ . “On a last note, I do urge all of you to keep in my mind Miss Kanata’s condition. If you can alleviate her tasks or help her out with the children, please do so.”

The staff muttered their agreement before glancing at Rey, staring at her barely visible belly.

_ Oh, for the love of… _ Rey let out a short snort before glaring at Ben, knowing he was going to get ahead of himself, again.

Clearing her throat loudly, Rey smiled at her colleagues. “Just to set the record straight, I don’t really need any extra help… I mean… women have been giving birth for thousands of years. I am by no means any different. So, please, just carry on as you normally do,” she told them brazenly.

Ben was chewing on his lower lip, clearly disagreeing. “Rey… I… they can help you out, you know,” he said gruffly in a low voice. Rey was about to argue but Ben managed to speak first. “No. Rey, they need to hear this,” he said, slightly annoyed, before turning to the staff. “I expect all of you to maintain an excellent attitude at Hanna City and please, do take Rey into consideration. She needs special-“

“ _ Ben!” _ She hissed angrily, shooting daggers at him as he brushed off her raised hand and asserted his authority over the very uncomfortable staff, their eyes gawking between the pair. “I don’t need anything and  _ if _ I ever do, I can ask for help myself!”

“No, Rey, you do,” he insisted, not even bothering to look at her. “You’re carrying my-”

“Am I just a fucking oven to you?” She hissed quietly, not wanting the staff to overhear.

That got his attention as his head turned sharply towards her. Ben lowered his head, his hair falling over to cover his face. “ _ No _ . You’re more than that,” he muttered.

“You are being overbearing! I’ve told you several times already, I can take care of myself” She continued angrily, pointing a finger at him.

“Who will take care of you and the baby when it’s born?” Ben muttered in a low growl. “Rey, move in with me,” he demanded.

“What?  _ No _ ! We talked about this already.” Her brows furrowed in sudden anger, no longer caring who overhead. “I’m  _ not _ going to move in with you.”  _ What kind of stupid idea was this? Moving into a stranger’s house? _ The idea was repulsive. She thought she had made it clear yesterday!

“Come on, Rey. I told you, I have the room we need; the nursery is ready. We work at the same place so we can commute together. You’ll save money because I won’t ask for rent and you can stay for as long as you want. It’s a lot better than your squalid arrangement in Takodana,” Ben retorted coldly and factually.

“That squalid arrangement is where I grew up, Ben,” Rey replied dangerously. “And Maz has already agreed to babysit when I need it.”

“What if I want to take a sabbatical year to look after the baby?” Ben replied defiantly. “I can look after the baby. And Maz could always come over to the house to babysit there when we’re both working.”

Groaning, Rey didn’t understand why the man wouldn’t just let it go. She stepped closer to him and pointed a very angry finger at him. “I am not moving with you and that’s final!”

Turning his face away as though he had been slapped, Ben breathed loudly through his nostrils, his chest heaving so much the buttons of his shirt were threatening to burst. He pouted angrily as he struggled to control his shallow breaths.

Feeling the sweat on her back, Rey bit her lip, knowing this had gotten out of hand - again - and turned towards her colleagues who she now remembered were present and had listened to every word. Some were watching them with wide eyes, others gaped and some were staring at the ceiling, pretending to not have openly overheard.

“I think Principal Solo has made everything clear for nowl” Rey cleared her throat in a low voice just as the bell rang.

Mitaka frowned before stepping up in front of them. “Of course, of course.” He looked apologetically towards them before he turned around. “Come on guys, let’s… let’s just get the day started, shall we?”

Everyone stood still for a moment, bewildered by the entire encounter before they slowly walked out of his office, Ben and Rey remaining by themselves.

\---

Sitting at the long table, Ben was fuming. His knuckles turned white as he held on tightly.  _ Why was she not agreeing with him? Why was it so fucking difficult to be on the same page? _ The only reason he was being so open was for Rey to feel comfortable and be able to ask for help. But she was standing by the doorway, her arms crossed, looking anything but satisfied.

Why did she keep saying it?

_ Overbearing? _

_ _

_ Him? _

“Ben Solo, you are so intense,” she fumed as she tapped her foot on the ground. “We do not need to tell the entire school our business. That was unacceptable. And the entire world can’t just tiptoe around me just in case I might break. I’ve told you before, I’m just pregnant. Like millions of other women in this world! I’m more than capable of looking after myself.” She was baring her teeth again as she glared at him.

“You are carrying  _ MY _ child,” he growled loudly, looking straight down at her, his finger pointed. “And I want to do everything I can to keep it safe.” His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. “I… I don’t know what I would do if something happened to it…” He looked away. “Or to you…” He felt his anger fade as he admitted something he didn’t want to admit to anyone, especially her.

Sighing Rey rolled her eyes, the brown of her pupils brightening. Was she able to see past his overbearing nature? Could she recognise his good intentions that seemed to be expressed in the worst possible ways?

“Ben… I…”she glanced at him, her voice a little shaken. It was the first time he had shouted at her. Had he fucked up everything already? “

“I’m just a sick son of a bitch who only sees you as an oven apparently” He commented darkly, a pang of fear spreading through his limbs, fearing he had indeed ruined everything before it had barely started.

She pursed her lips, looking slightly guilty. “You’re afraid…” she began tentatively.

Ben looked away, scowling.

Maybe she was onto something? He might be avoiding her gaze but it made  _ some _ sense. He was overprotective because he was afraid of losing something so dear to him. Did that make sense?

“Ben…?” Her eyes were riveted on his dark ones.

He took a deep breath and decided to be as honest as he could, with her and with himself. He probably wouldn’t be getting more chances if he kept up this way.

“I’ve told you already that I lost hope of becoming a father. Now, I’m so afraid that I might lose the only opportunity that I have,” he admitted sadly. “Either because something could happen to you, the baby or worse, you’ll take him away from me.” He chuckled coldly. “And beyond all of that, I’m fucking afraid of becoming a father.” He gulped as he felt a lump threatening to form in his throat. “I have no clue about having kids. I’ve had shit for parents. I grew up with adults deciding above me instead of  _ with _ me. I was left to fend for myself… How…how am I supposed to know what to do with a kid?” He shook his head. He was  _ not _ going to fall apart right now, in the middle of the staff room. He dared to look up and regretted what he had said as Rey’s eyes were beginning to water. He didn’t want to cause her more tears. Rey had enough to deal with. She didn’t have to take on his insecurities, his shortcomings, his unresolved shit…

“I…I…” she stammered as she grabbed his hands in hers, her small fingers squeezing them tightly. They were so cold against his warm ones. “I’m terrified too,” she admitted, her voice shaking slightly. “I’m only 23, I just graduated, I barely have any money. I don’t have my own place anymore and I’m moving back in with Maz. I have no idea how I’m going to afford this. I barely know the father of my child…” She chuckled through her tears before she paused and took a deep controlled breath. “I’m a foster kid. I’ve only looked after myself and now I have to look after a defenseless baby? I don’t know what it is to be a parent. Maz is the only role model I have. I have no idea what the hell I’m going into but…”

Her eyes pierced his. “Ben, I don’t know you very well but I know we can do this. We can learn together. Even if you’re starting to drive me crazy and I feel like constantly throwing a glass of water at you so you can shut up and think before you talk, we can do this.”

Ben smiled weakly when Rey mentioned the throwing water bit. I guess  _ intense _ might not be too strong a word…

She took a step closer and looked up at him, her face beaming. “You already said you want to be part of this. I’m not going to keep the baby from you, no matter what happens. Just remember… I’m still me and, baby or no baby, I can decide on my own and I don’t need anyone to watch over me.”

“I know I can be an overbearing ass at times. Mitaka and Hux have told me so several times already,” Ben smirked as he pulled his hands away so that he now could wrap his hands around hers. They fit better that way. He squeezed them tightly. “I… I appreciate you being honest with me.”

She nodded her head. “So do I,” she chuckled. “As mortifying as it was, I think we might have needed this outburst to put things in perspective.”

“You  _ are _ difficult to work with.” Ben raised an eyebrow, wondering if a joke could erase the tension.

“Difficult? _Me_?” Rey replied, pretending to be offended by putting her hand on her chest. “Because I don’t want to move in with you? You, my boss? You, a near stranger? You didn’t really expect me to move in with you when I barely know you? Think about it. The only thing you know about me is what’s in my employee record. We can’t just move in together, be roomies with a baby…” she reasoned pointedly without being judgemental.

“I was just trying to help, do the right thing," Ben said defeatedly, realizing now that she was right. He just wanted to solve everything right away so that it could be dealt with quickly, without repercussions (which somehow brought back dark memories from his childhood).

“And so am I,” she sighed. She tilted her head. “Look, it's only been four days. Besides the… fuck-ups, I think we’re on to a good start. A better one than I could ever have expected.” She frowned and Ben gulped.

Had it only been  _ four days _ ? It almost felt like a month or a year already.

Rey pursed her lips. “I really don’t want to fuck this up.”

“Neither do I,” He agreed fervently, looking down at her. Her bright hazel eyes, with a little touch of green in the middle, met his and they were filled with so much hope. He got a sudden urge to kneel down and promise her that he would not disappoint her. Not now, not ever.

He probably should have asked if it was okay but he grabbed a small strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. He thought he heard her sigh. It must have been his imagination.

Realizing how intimate and probably inappropriate his actions were, Ben coughed politely and dropped his hands to his side.

“I’m sorry…I...” he muttered in embarrassment, looking at the floor. Four days and he…

_ Pull yourself together, Solo. _

No…” she shook her head, her cheeks reddened. “It’s okay,” she smiled shyly.

Ben felt his heart suddenly flutter. “Maybe we should… I don’t know…” His cheeks reddened. “Talk. And get to know one another?”

“That probably is a start. After all, we  _ are _ going to be parents together,” she agreed before letting out a small giggle. “Might as well learn how we can work together.”

Ben grinned, utterly smitten by the sound that came from her. He liked it when she giggled. Like it way too much for being her supervisor, for  _ being a-stranger-but-not-so-much-of-a-stranger _ . 

Despite how they appeared to have come to a silent understanding, had their first serious conversation, Ben was afraid he might still manage to fuck things up due to one simple, dangerous, unexpected (after knowing for her four days) fact...

He had already become fond of her.

\---

Breathing lightly, almost feeling giddily, Rey walked side by side with Ben towards her classroom on the other side of the building.

She was feeling giddy because she felt as though she had reached a new understanding with Ben. They had been honest with one another, probably for the first time. They both admitted they were scared.

And…

They’d held hands again. He'd tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She'd briefly felt his fingertip touch her ear and she wondered why she didn’t stop him or swat his hand away as she normally would have done with anyone she didn’t know very well?

Despite knowing him for four days,

It hadn’t felt weird at all…

If Rey was being honest with herself (and she was, partially), she’d almost say that the touching felt…  _ natural _ .

\-----

_ “Miss Kanata!” _

_ _

_ “Miss Rey!” _

Several voices cheered her arrival as Rey knocked on the door to her classroom, her kids squealing with delight when they saw her enter, the majority almost bolting from their chairs before stopping once they saw Principal Solo following behind. They looked up at him with wide eyes, although some managed to snicker.

“Hello children,” Rey greeted them, ruffling their hair as she walked down the aisle between the desks. The kids eagerly cheered her return, immediately talking about their Halloween night.

“Children,” Ben said very formally in his 'principal' voice that Rey was beginning to recognize.

Dopheld, standing by Rey’s desk, closed the book he held in his hand and nodded to the both of them.

“Have you guys made up and are now ready to take over?” He asked meekly. The pair glanced at one another, nodding their heads before turning back to face the classroom, which had since quietened down. The kid's eyes were glued on them as they watched the pair. Leaning back against the desk, Rey and Ben cleared their throats as they waved at Dopheld, who was leaving the classroom but not without sending them a worried look.

“I’m so happy to see you again, kids,” Rey cooed warmly, hoping her voice wasn’t displaying the nervousness she felt. “I’ve missed you terribly.”

“We’ve missed you too, Miss Rey,” Ray Chopper said eagerly before most of the class repeated the same, each one claiming to miss her more than the other.

“Are you staying here for good, now, Miss Rey?” Zeb asked hopefully.

Rey thought she should address this right away. “Kids, I’m not going anywhere but as you might have guessed yourselves, you young detectives.” Ezra propped his head up proudly as he grinned at Principal Solo. “Something did happen that made me be absent yesterday.”

“You’re going to have a baby,” Hera Syndulla said eagerly, smiling. “You and Principal Solo are going to have a baby.”

The class erupted into  _ oooos _ as Rey felt the heat on her cheeks. She glanced shyly at Ben, who did not fare any better. He lowered his face so his dark hair could hide the blush.

“Are you guys going to get married?” The Twi’ Lek asked, bringing her hands together, followed by several ' _ yes!' _ from other gleeful girls.

“He has to,” Zeb interrupted,  _ duh _ -ing at Hera, crossing his arms in a huff. “Principal Solo is the dad. Of course he has to marry Miss Rey. That’s what my mom says he should do if he wants to be a responsible dad, and mommies and daddies should be together.”

Frowning, Rey glanced at Ben, who paled immediately and was holding tightly to the side of the desk, his knuckles growing white. “Mr. Orrelio," the principal warned.

“What planet is your mom living on, Zeb?” Sabine sighed, rolling her eyes before she leaned forward on her desk and looked at him across the classroom. “Just because Miss Rey’s pregnant does not mean Principal Solo is going to be a dad. Miss Rey might want to raise the baby by herself! Did you think about that! A lot of girls do that because boys can’t keep it in their pants.” She lifted an eyebrow before glaring at Ben. “Principal Solo, you are going to be a responsible father, I hope?”

Ray Chopper grew thoughtful. “What can’t we keep in our pants?” He looked down at his own pants, searching for something. Several boys joined in and looked down at their pants.

Covering her face, Rey knew the class was about to get riled up. Not wanting another repeat of Friday, she intervened. “Ok, kids, I see that you are very curious about the baby, our baby.”

“Miss Rey is pregnant so you’ll probably be seeing some changes throughout the next months,” Ben informed them politely, regaining his composure. “I know you probably want to know a lot of things-“

Hera raised her hand again. “Is it a girl?”

Another student raised her hand. “Does she have a name yet?”

“Is your belly going to grow like a balloon?”

“Are you going to eat ice cream and pickles?”

The questions did not seem to stop and their questions reminded Rey of old aunts or grannies who had long forgotten their verbal filters.

“Children!” Ben intervened, his voice slightly raised and the room quietened instantly. “Miss Rey and I are very happy that you are so engaged and curious but do try to think a little bit before you ask us questions. Think for a moment… would  _ you _ want  _ your _ friends to know everything about  _ yourselves _ ? Like, for example, if you wet your bed or if you still used your teddy bears at night?” Several eyes grew wide in fear.

“Ben!” Rey hissed, not wanting to scare the kids but Ben gave her a nod.

“Certain things are not meant for everyone else to know. So please, be aware that it is the same thing for your teacher and everybody else. We do not need to know everything. That’s why it’s very important for you guys, and everyone, to respect one another’s privacy. Miss Rey and I might share some things with you, but you do not need to know absolutely everything.”

“That’s just rude and impolite,” Ezra Bridger repeated proudly as he looked at Ben, who nodded before bumping his little fist.

“Exactly.”

The children were thoughtful for a moment until slowly, one by one, they began to nod their heads. Rey could not ignore the small eye roll from Sabine but the little Mandalorian had probably witnessed her fair share of adult situations, having two elder siblings in their late teens and two younger ones still in daycare.

“We don’t want to see you guys kissing in class or in school!” Ray Chopper dared to say, several ' _ yucks _ !', ' _ no’s' _ and snickers spreading across the classroom.

Rey’s cheeks reddened again but she laughed it off. Ben smiled despite shaking his head.

“They had to have the last word," Ben sighed to Rey, crossing his arms.

“But I think you managed to stop the fire from spreading,” Rey replied softly, leaning over so the kids wouldn’t overhear, only for them to go ' _ ooooh' _ again. Ignoring them, she turned towards him. “You really have a way with the kids,” she said softly, surprised at how calm Ben remained despite the kids asking 1001 questions.

“They’re just afraid of me,” Ben joked. He turned slightly serious. “Are you okay though?”

“Absolutely,” she replied, ready to take the reigns of her second graders. “Thank you.”

He looked down at her, his dark eyes penetrating into hers. Rey felt like she was being swallowed up by his stare. “Anytime, Rey, anytime,” he said in his deep voice. “Come by my office when class is over and we can set up some meetings or something?” His eyes were so expressive, she noticed. Rey could practically feel the relief and eagerness in his deep, dark eyes.

“I’ll come straight away,” she replied quickly and turned towards the classroom. She watched as Ben left the room, suddenly aware of the warmth that had spread to her belly.

\----- 

Ben returned to his office. He left the door open and sat down in his chair, taking a deep breath, finally being able to relax after four days. It felt as though for the first time since learning that he was becoming a father, that things were finally getting somewhere.

A polite cough from the door broke his thoughts as Dopheld stood in the doorway, staring at him with a raised eyebrow, his arms folded across his chest. “You’ve got some explaining to do,” he said in a serious tone.

“Dopheld,” Ben sighed as he leaned back in the chair, knowing that the man meant business.

“I know you well enough, Ben. I know how you work. While some of your decisions have been extreme, I never expected you to do something like  _ this _ ,” Dopheld said passionately as he took the empty seat across the desk.

Mitaka was not one for dramatics so seeing him angry meant that he was quite upset. Ben stared at his friend and knew he should at least be honest with him, as his friend and as his colleague.

“Mitaka, it’s more complicated than it looks,” Ben sighed as he brought his fingertips together.

The man rolled his eyes and gave him a knowing look. “How can it be complicated?” He pointed a finger at him. “That somehow, you managed to impress that girl and slept with her? Come on, Ben! She just graduated school, this is her first job…” Dopheld paused and passed a hand through his short hair. “Were you just trying to get over Jessica? Is that it? Was she just a rebound for you?” He shook his head. “I know you’re capable of a lot of shit, Ben, but this?” He looked away, disgusted.

“Are you done?” Ben pursed his lips, half impressed that Dopheld, of all people, would actually stand up to him. That rarely happened. “It’s not what you think.”

“ _ Really _ ?” Mitaka replied, unconvinced.

“Really. Dopheld, believe me, this is really fucked up,” Ben sighed as he closed his eyes. “I don’t know where to start.” Mitaka listened to Ben’s story about pretty much everything that had happened since Friday. His eyes were popping out of their sockets, his mouth gaping wide open.

“So, your mom is going to be Rey’s ob-gyn? Your mom that you haven’t talked to in ten years?” He asked in disbelief, his tone clearly softer than before.

Ben nodded his head, a scowl vaguely forming. “Her dreams of being a grandmother have finally come true, haven’t they? We barely spoke but I could see the euphoria in her eyes,” Ben sighed, knowing he would have to address this thing with his mother at some point, hoping it was when their kid graduated from high school(or college)...

Dopheld whistled as he sat back in the chair. “I… I don’t really know what to say…” He brought his finger to his mouth. “ _ Congratulations _ ?”

“I guess that would be in order?” Ben shrugged before a smirk formed in the corner of his lips.

"So, from that display earlier, I assume you guys are in this together?” Mitaka frowned.

Ben nodded his head, feeling his cheeks redden. “We’re working things through but yes, I do intend to be present and she’s, well… she’s okay with that.”

Dopheld stared at his long-time friend for several seconds before he shook his head. It was obviously too much for him to take in. It was pretty complicated, even if it wasn’t. “You’re okay with this? You don’t know anything about her and she obviously doesn’t know anything about you yet…”

“I know, Dophie, I know. It just feels right, you know?  _ I’m going to be a dad _ !” He grinned proudly and the feeling of accomplishment overwhelmed him. A tear nearly formed in the corner of his eye before he heard Dopheld chuckle on the other side.

“Ben Solo, a father. Congratulations are in order then," Dopheld said softly, shaking his head in disbelief. “And I’m wishing you all the best of luck.”

“I appreciate it.”

“How is Rey doing? She’s been throwing up a lot lately,” Dopheld enquired. “She was worrying me for a while.”

“Hey, wait. You knew about Rey? That she was pregnant?” Ben asked, suddenly angry. “Why didn’t you tell me right away!”

Mitaka raised an eyebrow and raised his arms, unimpressed. “Firstly, I only guessed that she was pregnant as she threw up several times and it reminded me so much of Korr. Secondly, it was none of my business and thirdly, I had no idea she was carrying your child at the time, Ben.  _ No one  _ did.”

“Oh, right.” Ben remembered how Mitaka had informed him that one of their teachers had been under the weather. “Thanks… for looking after her…”

The pair continued to talk, Ben trusting Dopheld (as he always had) and informing him of how things had gone with Rey, both at the family planning center and then the near disastrous dinner. Ben even shared the pictures of the first ultrasound, utterly besotted with the little bean.

When it was time for them to go back to work, Ben decided to reveal something.

“I’m in deep shit.” Ben sighed as he looked outside the window and into the empty playground. “I think… I think I  _ like  _ her, Dopheld,” he admitted, realizing that saying the words out loud didn’t make them any less real. His friend's lips tightened. Ben could practically hear him screaming internally. “It’s weird and stupid… but, I… I’m feeling  _ something _ …”

“Ben…” Mitaka began carefully. “You barely know her. And, I’m going to have to ask this, but does it have anything to do with Jessica? You guys just broke up. You can’t use Rey as a rebound, not now. And need I remind you how besotted you were over Jessica when you met her! You proposed after your first date!”

Ben passed a hand through his hair, the ugly memory returning. He had been aching for companionship when he had met Jessica several years ago, desperate to chase away the loneliness. “It was different…” Letting his shoulders sink, Ben shook his head. “This is…  _ unexpected _ ... but it’s definitely not a rebound.” He looked at Mitaka, trying to convince him. “She’s pretty… and everyone seems to like her. It’s only been four days, Dophie,  _ four fucking days  _ and her smile, her laugh, she’s like a freaking beacon and… I just want to follow her and make her happy.” He stopped, his cheeks reddened. 

Dopheld sighed. “Be careful,” he advised.

“You don’t think it’s wrong for me to like her, is it?” Ben asked worried.

“Of course not. We can’t really help loving or liking the people we love. It’s just, with the baby, it might make things more complicated, ok? She might like you - Maker knows why she would, to be honest…” Ben rolled his eyes. “But, just so it’s said, I’m not telling you to repress your feelings. J _ ust. Be. Careful _ .“ He grew thoughtful. “She does seem to like you, though.”

“You think? Sometimes I think she’s close to punching me!” Ben replied softly.

Mitaka shook his head. “Hey, she talks to you despite your verbal diarrhea. She’s already putting up with you and your bullshit. She is definitely not afraid to bite back,” Mitaka chuckled before Ben punched him lightly on the arm. The pair began to play-wrestle as they used to when they were roomies back at the academy before returning to work. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's going to happen between our two space idiots?!?! O-O. 
> 
> Okay guys, I think this last outburst pretty much got them to be more honest with one another, right? Maybe this will finally bring them together? 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter and this fic! I always enjoy reading your squees and OMGS! :D :D :D
> 
> Have I managed to write that "Slow" song from SNL into this fic?!??   
Spoiler Alert!   
I think I have!! O-O   
Stay tuned! :D :D :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do?
> 
> *****
> 
> “YOU INJECTED SOME STRANGER’S SPERM INTO MY VIRGIN DAUGHTER!” Maz erupted angrily. The entire ER floor instantly stopped and fell silent, if not for the monitors beeping faintly. Immediately going besides Rey, Maz shooed away the poor doctor who was cowering in her seat, beyond mortified. “WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments that I've received so far. You have absolutely no idea how much this author is happy to receive lovely feedback. It just pushes me to do more and to do better!! <3 <3
> 
> So finally we have another update. Be warned! This will be a rather long and condensed chapter so do be prepared!! there's a lot of juicy stuff happening and... I decided to add a few things from the actual show but with less telenovela drama. I have absolutely no experience with education and teaching styles therefore everything that I mentioning in this fic about that should not be taken accurately. 
> 
> Are our two space idiots finally getting along?!?! Have things changed for the better?! I so want to say more but I don't want to spoil! 
> 
> In light of the TROS novel coming out, the Rise of KyloRen comic books, I hope you guys coping well. If you're struggling, do reach out! All these spoilers/novels/information has been hitting bad and I'm thankful for the fandom for having my back. <3 Guys, do what you have to do to make yourselves better!!! 
> 
> Thank you to my betas for their constant support. [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for , brainstorming and ideas. And an extra thank you to my new alpha, Taz for helping me out with this fic. Do check out their stuff! :D
> 
> AS always, TRIGGER WARNING: pregnancy and family angst.

**Chapter 11**

There’s nothing like a massive implosion in public for things to change for the better.

Several weeks had gone by since the unfortunate exchange in front of the school staff (_ 'unfortunate' _ was the best word Rey could come up with, instead of _ 'shitfest' _ ) and Rey was happy (or rather, _ relieved _ ) that things, in general, were returning to normal, or as _ normal _as things could be, considering.

Fulfilling their agreement, they began to meet more often, first at school either before or after classes until Ben suggested they go out for coffee on Fridays. The coffee meet-ups quickly turned into dinners due to Rey’s increasing appetite. She would usually get hungry after finishing her sugared coffee fix and Ben insisted on getting a proper dinner instead of Rey snacking on some overpriced sugary pastry.

Rey realized that she rather enjoyed spending time with Ben. He was quite intriguing, his broody cold appearance definitely hiding his apparent introverted persona. Rey found out that Ben was the quiet type who avoided socializing if he can, much like herself. He liked to read and had started to write his own children’s book about some anti-hero called_ Kylo Ren_. Thrilled, she had listened intently as he described his character’s arc one day in November when they were eating Korean barbecue (Ben having grilled vegetables).

“Everyone assumes bad guys are just, '_ bad guys _ ', but there’s often more to them that meets the eye and sometimes, they might not be as bad as everyone makes them out to be,” he explained to her. “I just want to write how even apparently _ 'bad' _guys can become good again, without having to die. Even if you fuck up and think you’re never going to do good, you still can. Kids, especially boys, need all the role models they can get and that’s what I want to try to do with this character.”

She listened, riveted by his storytelling, watching his dark brown eyes glittering as he spoke passionately, his low baritone voice making her feel warm. He was not aware that he was waving his chopsticks in the air as he talked and Rey found it too charming to say anything. He was too shy to share his notes with her when she asked if she could read some of his story, claiming that it was still a work in progress. The red of his cheeks was not missed by Rey. It was...very _ cute _. The way his dimples showed, the little moles on his face suddenly blossoming.

“If you ever feel the need to have someone else look over it, just let me know, Ben,” she’d told him softly after letting him know she thought it was a wonderful idea and they began to talk about role models in general, both of them admitting that they'd lacked any when they were young.

He was definitely more at ease outside of his professional duties, smiling more, speaking eagerly, his eyes expressive, the opposite of the guarded ones he usually wore at school. He looked at her in a certain way sometimes, that made her stomach flutter on more than one occasion. His eyes would grow so dark whenever their gaze met, it felt as though they spoke more than his words ever could.

Besides his expressive stare, Rey noticed that Ben liked to wear dark clothes as he was usually dressed in dark blues, greens or plain black. He was a fan of woolly sweaters which made him look older but did make him more principal-_ ish _ in Rey’s opinion.

“Do you ever wear anything bright or colourful?” She’d joked once when they were at a coffee place during one of their Friday night rendezvous. She was drinking a mint chocolate mocha with lots of cream with a straw while Ben was sipping on tea with almond milk.

“I don’t think so,” he replied. “I usually stick to darker colours… but…” his eyes widened as he thought of something. “_ My underwear _!” He said rather loudly.

“Your… _ underwear _ ?” Rey repeated carefully. She didn’t want to imagine what he was wearing under his pants. Not because she didn’t want to know, but because imagining what was _ inside _his underwear made her increasingly curious… he did have big shoes and gigantic hands. She’d mentally slapped herself and blamed her increasingly horny pregnant hormones for her mind turning dirty.

“Oh…” Lowering his head, he smiled shyly. “I usually get my underwear at H&M. They’re blue with corn cobs or pink with broccoli. The one time I really _ had _ to get underwear and they happened to be out of regular dark colours. So, see, not just dark colours!”

“Come on, Ben, you’re not getting off so easily. No one _ sees _ your undies,” Rey teased as she brought the cup to her lips, lifting an eyebrow. She couldn’t believe she was being so flirty but there it was and from the looks of it, he knew what she was doing. His eyes darkened momentarily, their intensity wrapping around her but he remained quiet.

The staff at school had been been rather slow to congratulate Rey and Ben on the pregnancy. The outburst still fresh in their minds, the staff had remained nervous and discreet, keeping all talk professional despite their eyes often landing on Rey's belly from time to time. For a time no one dared mention the pregnancy, probably fearing for Ben's reaction. It was only when they noticed that the animosity had disappeared, the staff finally relaxed and the congratulations poured in (mostly whenever Ben wasn't around). She had spoken to Rose and Paige, deciding to share the truth with them. They offered their support, both taking on the official roles of two doting aunts. 

Dealing with the parents at school, however, had been a completely different experience. The children did not know the meaning of the word _ 'discreet' _and spread the news of the baby like wildfire. In less than a week, after receiving formal congratulations from parents across the school, Rey had received enough baby things for a lifetime. Her bedroom was beginning to fill up with bags of used clothes, play mats, baby toys, books, a bassinet, even a used car seat (that Ben refused to use, not convinced that it was still within the current baby seat regulations).

Once her belly began to show (it was a slight bulge but on Rey’s lithe form, it was enormous) a lot of the mothers would come up to her, asking how she was doing, giving advice.

Rey was seeing the kids off after the end of the school day when she saw one of the mothers approaching. 

She had to admit, Ben had some admirers.

She would see them in their car, making sure their hair and make-up were intact before they stepped out to pick up their kid, pushing their chest up, eyes targeting Ben in the playground before walking determinedly towards him. After she'd witnessed it several times, she couldn’t help feeling annoyed (she wasn’t really the jealous type but _ come on _, let the guy breathe!)

Luckily for her, Ben seemed oblivious to the attention.

The mother in question was one of the single mothers, Rey remembered, that often looked at Ben for way too long, touching him whenever they talked. She was a top accountant in some big office tower in downtown Coruscant whose name Rey couldn’t be bothered to remember. The woman was polite enough but easily threw out stinging comments when she could.

Dressed in a designer suit, she waved at Rey. Her daughter, Duria, was playing with some of the other kids that were lingering in the school yard.

“Miss Kanata, so glad to see you again,” she said warmly before extending her hand to shake Rey's.

“Miss Reth, hello again,” Rey replied formally. “Duria has had a nice day. She was so excited when we had our Santa workshop. She’s really good at drawing.”

“Yes, a passable trait,” Dia Reth said rather indifferently as she glanced at her daughter playing before her inquisitive stare returned to Rey, her gaze briefly lowered to her belly. “I know I’m late in all of this but congratulations on your little bundle of joy," she said, her strained voice not going unnoticed by Rey.

“Thank you, Dia,” she replied politely. “The entire revelation could have been handled more discreetly…”

“Kids say the darndest thing but I do agree… little ears shouldn’t hear or witness everything.” Dia's smile faded slightly.

Rey caught Ben’s gaze in the school yard, talking to other parents. Their eyes briefly met and Ben nodded his head towards her, a smile almost forming on his lips before he returned his attention to the person he was talking to.

“Principal Solo, a _ father _!” Dia shook her head and let out a chuckle, her dark red lips curling into a smile. “After his wild days, I didn’t think anyone would have considered him father-material, especially after all the crazy stuff he’s done in the past. Oh...” Dia brought her hand up to cover her mouth, a cold giggle escaping as she pulled her sunglasses over her coiffed brown hair, her bright green eyes looking down at Rey. “Didn’t you know, dear?” Her surprise was apparent as Dia tilted her head; her grin looked like that of a cat that caught a mouse.

Rey stood still, her mood plummeting and the doubt spreading through her limbs. Ben with a past?

“Miss Rey, are you alright? Oh, I didn’t upset you, did I?” Dia asked, leaning forward, raising an eyebrow.

“No, of course not,” Rey replied quickly with a fake bright voice before she managed to compose herself enough to answer the designer snake. “We all have secrets from our past,” she said meekly. “You can’t let it write the present or the future.”

“Of course,” Dia said with her fake cheery smile. “Well, Duria and I must leave. Have a nice day, Miss Rey.” She waved at Ben before walking to where her daughter was.

Rey let out the breath that she was holding. Her body was numb by the doubt that that cow of a woman had planted in her mind_ . _What the hell did she mean by Ben being wild?

She had gotten to know the relatively calm, private person that he was. The one that wanted to bring the best out in kids and teach them to be functioning little humans and ran the school accordingly.

Yet…there was still a side of him that was concealed from her, the side he was probably not keen on sharing with anyone. Perhaps it had something to do with the family feud that Leia had alluded to? Could it have impacted a younger Ben into becoming unruly somehow?

After the chat with Leia, Rey was curious to find out more about Ben’s past, to know about his version of what had happened. Rey didn’t know anything about family feuds except for the yelling, the frustrations and beyond everything, the anger often made people make wrong decisions.

The curiosity getting to her, Rey did the one thing that would give her answers instantly. Walking straight back to her classroom, opened her laptop and _ googled _Ben Solo.

Her jaw dropped.

_ Ben Solo… _

Over ten years ago.

_ Mug shots, disorderly conduct, public intoxication, bar brawls _ , _ modelling pictures where he’s mostly half naked _…

So many pictures of him taken at parties. He looked drunk or high or both (from the state of his reddened eyes and nose). There were skanky girls all over him, their skanky hands over his hair, his chest, but he looked disinterested in their attention. 

What saddened Rey the most was Ben’s lifeless expression. He looked so removed from everything, as though he wanted to be anywhere but there. The broodiness, the anger, the darkness so apparent that Rey felt a lump forming in her throat, wanting to comfort the broken man in the picture.

_ “Rey, what did she tell you?” _

Ben barged into the classroom walking straight up to her. He groaned when he saw a mug shot of himself on the screen, a younger, drunken version of himself with a black eye glaring at the camera. “Fuck, she told you. Look Rey…”

“No,” Rey lifted her hand. “You don’t need to explain yourself. Damn it, Ben, everyone’s got a past. I mean…” she leaned forward towards the screen. “This...this is something that I have to digest. But…” She took a deep breath and glanced up at him. “Why...why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“I didn’t want to scare you more,” Ben replied pleadingly, going down on his knees and reaching out to hold her hands. “I just thought that if you found out about my sordid past, you’d be frightened of me. That you’d think that I’m just this _ monster _.”

“Ben, I-I wouldn’t do that,” Rey interrupted, pulling her hand free and touching his shoulder, hoping it would be enough to convince him that she would never see him that way.

He nodded his head despite his face contorting into a miserable frown. “I just didn’t want to frighten you more than I already have. All that was in my early twenties, when I was a little shit, not knowing what the fuck I was doing with my life, blowing off steam.”

“Ben…” Rey sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, confirming that it was silky soft like she'd suspected it was. He closed his eyes and shivered, his breaths slowing down. They had talked out their differences, their worries, they had taken steps to work better together and she didn’t want this secret to ruin it.

She stopped brushing his hair with her hands when he opened his eyes and met her gaze. They remained locked in that stare until Rey gulped, the intensity of his eyes becoming too much.

“Can we go out for dinner? And I can explain everything?” He asked pleadingly.

She lifted her hand and he stopped mid-sentence. “Stop, Ben. Just stop. Look, I’m not angry. I’m definitely not angry that you were this tempestuous person. I just want to know things about you… know who’s going to be with me, raising this kid. We’ve all made past mistakes,” she sighed. “Let’s go have dinner then. Let’s talk this out, alright?”

Half an hour later, they were seated in a steakhouse (Rey calling _ 'heads' _in a coin toss and cheerfully picking the restaurant, much to Ben’s chagrin) not far from the school.

Grunting as he looked at the menu, Rey could hear Ben muttering his dissatisfaction at the vegetarian choices, opting for a salad with extra greens, glaring at the poor waitress who took their order. Rey beamed eagerly, choosing a well-done steak with fries.

“I don't know where to start, Rey,” Ben began once the waitress had returned with their drinks.

“Just say what comes naturally, Ben, and don’t feel the need to apologize. What's done is done and no matter what shitty things you did, look at where you are now, at what you’ve accomplished,” Rey reassured him.

Ben nodded. “I was fucked up in my early twenties, I’m not going to deny that. I just needed to get a lot of shit out of my system. My life hasn’t been easy. I was a broody kid; I had such a temper. I never had a lot of friends and often got into fights if someone pissed me off. My parents…” He chewed his lower lip and Rey reached for his hand. “My parents…” he lowered his head. “They were too busy with their own careers to spend time with me. My mom’s career was picking up when I started school and my dad has always been too busy chasing after treasures and old junk across the world to spend more than a week at home.” Rey noticed how rigid his body had gotten. It was obvious how painful it was for Ben to talk about this.

He scoffed coldly. “My childhood consisted of me being home alone with two clumsy nannies that had no idea what to do with a kid like me. Once my behaviour was beginning to cause a lot of problems at school and my parents couldn’t just ignore it anymore, they sent me to my Uncle Luke’s hippie school, thinking it would calm me down.” He shook his head. “It just made things ten times worse.”

“_ Hippie _ school?” Rey asked. “There’s no such thing as _ 'hippie' _schools…”

“No, _ 'alternative' _ then. My uncle, also a teacher, believed that kids shouldn’t be chastised whatsoever and that problems should be dealt with hugs rather than discipline and a good talk,” Ben said through gritted teeth. Rey raised an eyebrow. “He made you hug whoever you had a disagreement with,” Ben explained. “I was picked on because of my big ears, for Luke being my uncle and what did I have to do? Hug the person that was picking on me until we became _ friends _.”

“Oh, Ben,” Rey sighed, keeping her opinion on that type of teaching to herself.

“My uncle put pressure on me, trying to make me the better man, making sure I’d hug that other asshole real tight because ‘_ Skywalkers are truly peaceful at heart’ _. At one point, I just couldn’t take it anymore. One night, after a yelling match with Uncle Luke, I accidently burned down the school while I was sneaking off to have a joint that I stole off him.” Ben rolled his eyes as Rey gasped. “Of course, no one believed me when I told them what had happened. Before I knew it, my parents sent me off to the First Order Academy for boys in Mustafar.”

“No!” Rey hissed. She had heard of the notorious school and its harsh discipline. “That’s a pretty rough school.”

“_ Rough _ doesn’t begin to describe it,” Ben commented darkly. “I spent four years there until I graduated and hated every minute of it. The principal was a fucking asshole. He loved the control he had over the other students, keeping everyone in line, having his favorites. He liked me, he liked my path of destruction, he fed it. I was a ‘Disciplinary Hall Monitor _ ’ _, which meant I got to beat up a lot of kids without any repercussions,” he chuckled bitterly.

“It was fun at first, finally being able to give in to all the anger but after a while, it just wasn’t and Snoke, he noticed, and then he started playing mind games with me.” His hand was getting clammy. He began curling his fingers into a fist but Rey managed to intertwine them with her warm ones instead.

“It was like I wasn’t good enough anymore, that I couldn’t be controlled and that I was this big problem no one wanted to deal with. I was weak. I was a screw-up.” His voice was soft and his eyes were focused on a painful memory. Rey strained to contain the tears in her eyes as she held on tightly to his hand. “I barely made it out of there alive. Everyone hated me, feared me and teased me behind my back. My mom released her first book about parenting shortly after I started at First Order. You should’ve heard what the kids said about me - my_ mom _ on tv, giving advice on parenting while _ I _was going to that school?”

“Ben, I-”

“It’s alright.” He cleared his throat. “It’s been years now. When I was done with high school, I was just this ball of bad energy and I felt…_ so alone _and I felt like no one gave a damn and I was just this 'problem'. I hated everyone. I hated Snoke. I hated the world but I especially hated my family. I cut them off after high school. I just didn’t want to have anything to do with them. They should’ve been there, you know? Present? Helping out instead of sending me far away, at the hands of an orange monster…”

“I’d gotten into Coruscant University but I dropped out after the first semester. I just... _ couldn’t _. My mind wasn’t settled enough to take in anything, the anger was so overwhelming. I fucked around for several years, self-destructing, getting drunk, getting high, skydiving, whatever brought me closer to death. My parents never cut me off from the family fortune so I took advantage of that. I owned bars, dance clubs, I didn’t give a flying fuck about my life. I never expected to live this long, to be honest.”

Quietly sobbing, Rey felt deeply sorry that Ben had struggled throughout his life. It made her understand more about why Leia had reached out to her that day at the clinic, why she felt the regret and the hurt in the doctor’s eyes.

Without giving a second thought to it, Rey got up from her chair and flung her arms around a sitting Ben, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his head to her chest as she would have done with any other weeping child under her care.

“I’m so sorry, Ben,”she whispered as she put her head atop his. “I’m so sorry you went through that.” She thought she heard him hum or groan, she didn’t know, but soon his arms responded and encircled her, his fingers spreading across her back.

“You’re not alone, Ben.” She whispered, hoping that this pathetic advice would help him somehow. “Not anymore.”

As they clung on to one another, Rey began to wonder if some things were meant to happen.

A polite cough interrupted their moment, the waiter returning with their dinner. Rey quickly stepped back and returned to her seat, wiping away the tears that had appeared. They waited in silence as the food was served, their eyes never parting from the other. Once they were alone again, Ben broke into a smile. “Thanks?”

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to do something,” Rey muttered behind her glass of cola, knowing she had probably stepped over their boundaries. The steak and fries became very interesting to look at.

“Rey.” His voice was soft and she immediately looked up. He looked so eager. “Thank you.” He leaned forward and grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly. “I don’t usually share this with anyone.”

“I’m here for you Ben. We’ll _ both _ be here for you - always,” she said with the same intensity, hoping he believed her. Without waiting for his comment or seeing his reaction, she dug into her steak, eagerly cutting off a piece of meat and placing it in her mouth, humming her delight at the delectable taste.

“How’s your salad?” She asked politely when it struck her that Ben had remained in the same position, his eyes still fixed on hers, his mouth shaped into an '_ o _'.

Shaking his head, he smiled and picked up his fork. “The salad is acceptable,” he choked out as he placed several pieces of lettuce in his mouth.

They ate for several minutes in silence, Rey enjoying every bite, thanking the maker for making good food. She was convinced she could live on steak and fries for the rest of her life. Ben remained quiet as he picked at his salad, looking rather thoughtful. Examining him again, Rey couldn’t help but wonder about one thing.

“Ben, I’m just curious. How did you become a teacher? A principal? I mean, I know you’re very involved in the children’s education but how did you go from where you were to where you are now?” Rey asked as she put her fork down.

Leaning back in the chair, Ben lifted an eyebrow. “About eight years ago, I hit rock bottom. I crashed into a tree and got a DUI. I was lucky to survive; only having this gash as a reminder.” He pointed to the scar on his face that Rey hadn’t really noticed. It was a long scar, starting from beside his eye that snaked down along the side of his face and disappeared down his neck.

“After I was discharged from the hospital, in one piece, my lawyers managed to negotiate a plea-bargain so I would avoid going to jail. I had to do community service and when I got assigned a social worker, I decided to work at a community center in the ratty part of Corellia. I found out I got along with kids and they liked me back. I found out I actually _ cared _about them, and then I thought, 'fuck, why not become a teacher?'” He began to wave his hands in front of him. Rey grinned, happy to see the sparkle in his eyes again.

“I met Jessica when I started to teach at a school in Endor. She was aware of my past but didn't give a damn about it. It. She kept reminding me that the past is the past so I slowly changed and became the person I am now. I never looked back.” Rey nodded her head eagerly, knowing it must be hard for him to say something positive about his ex. “I decided to aim higher and did what I had to to become a principal. That way I could watch over all the kids.”

“Rey,” he sighed. “What you saw there, on the screen, on freaking Google, that was my past. I’m not… I’m not that little shit on the screen anymore.”

“Ben… I see you as more than that," she insisted, extending her hand so he could grab it. He did and squeezed gently.

Pressing her lips together, Rey’s mind began to piece together the information she had gotten so far from the Organa-Solos. After listening to Ben’s side, she could finally connect his experience with that of Leia’s. They had all suffered from a past filled with mistakes and lack of communication that had probably become so unbearable for both of them that any type of reconciliation seemed impossible.

“Ben… I think I understand you more than you think,” Rey admitted, hoping she was making the right decision.

“Rey, you must think I’m a freak. I mean, I have parents and look how we are, while you…”

Rey shook her head, not wanting him to finish the sentence. Yeah, she might think it near appalling that he would turn his back on a family that clearly loved him despite making questionable decisions, but that wasn’t her call. While she promised herself not to be the mediator, she could at least try to reunite them again, be on polite terms at the very least. For the sake of the baby. 

“Ben, I… I don’t think you’re a freak. What I’ve learned from my experience, as a foster kid, is that there’s absolutely no family without its own drama. Your past is your past and there’s nothing you can do to change it and it doesn’t detract from my opinion of you, on the contrary, it’s helped to know who you are, who you all are as a family. Ben, in light of what you’ve just told me, I guess it’s only fair that I be honest with you as well. Ben, I ran into your mother.”

*~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *

_ A week earlier… _

As per Dr. Organa’s orders during the first ultrasound, Rey had returned to the HOPE Family Center to do a follow up. The appointment was during the middle of the day on a Friday. Ben was unable to attend and, seeing as it was only a quick trip, Rey went alone during her lunch break. She hoped it would go quickly so she could return to Hanna City for the last period, the kids being eager to rehearse for the Christmas play..

Kaydel had greeted her warmly, congratulating her once she arrived and showing her to the laboratory where Dr. Organa’s assistant, Chewbacca, was waiting for her.

Done within five minutes, Rey was looking at the clock on the wall, calculating how much time it would take her to return to the school when Dr. Organa entered the laboratory and beamed at Rey.

Slightly nervous, Rey wondered whether she had misunderstood the appointment. She thought it was only a blood sample and peeing in a cup, not actually having a meeting with Dr. Organa. Rey didn’t know whether it was appropriate to see her or not. If she needed to tell her something concerning the pregnancy or the baby, then Ben should be present as well.

“Dr. Organa,” Rey greeted nervously.

Wearing a lab coat and her hair knotted up in complicated braids, Dr. Organa hesitated and took a step forward. “Rey, dear, I’m so happy to run into you. Kaydel told me you had arrived and I thought I’d just sneak a peek. How are you?”

Slightly relieved, Rey didn’t know how to react to Leia’s presence, their initial meeting still in her mind. She had to admit she was curious to know more about Ben’s mother, but the fact that Ben hadn’t talked to her or his father in over ten years made her hesitant. She didn’t want to be in the middle of what was probably some serious family drama.

“I’m doing well, Dr. Organa,” Rey answered politely.

“Please, it’s Leia. That’s good to hear, very good. I’m looking at you now and already you have a bit more colour than when we saw each other last. I’m convinced you’re over the worst.”

“Oh yes, I haven’t thrown up in several weeks now and my appetite is back. Ben’s making sure I’m eating properly.”

Rey blamed her appetite returning on Ben as food suddenly appeared, either in her cubicle in the staff room or on her desk in the classroom.

Indulging in sleeping as long as she could, Rey would often run out of the house with a Pop Tart in her hands (the best thing in the world), not having enough time to sit down and have breakfast. She’d usually eat the second Pop Tart once she arrived at school and Ben had caught her one day putting it in the toaster (it tasted so much better when it was warm) in the faculty room. She had expected another outburst on his part as he stared at her with a raised eyebrow, glaring at the offending food item, but he had walked away, not commenting on her nutritional choices afterwards.

It wasn’t too long after that Rey began finding gifts waiting for her in the morning. At first it had been a kiwi, an apple or a peeled orange, before escalating into a fruit salad filled with pomegranate, guava, avocado, pears, fresh apricots and other exotic fruits she hadn’t tasted before (_ thank you foster system _!). They were sometimes accompanied by some sort of thick, vanilla yogurt-like product that Rose said was some protein-rich milk product from Ach-To. While Rose and Paige were wondering who the mysterious admirer was (suspecting it was a single father that had a pregnancy kink) Rey immediately knew it was Ben. It had probably been his way of making sure she was getting the vitamins that she needed.

Rey wasn’t one to complain, she actually thought the gesture was sweet. She’d popped into his office to thank him every time, grateful that Ben merely nodded his head, no quarrels, no outbursts.

Rey had also taken note of how Ben had become more visible at school. While he was known to be like a shadow roaming through the halls, she began to see him on the opposite side of the playground, sharing recess duties with her. She knew it was probably his way of checking up on her but he never imposed himself, mostly just staring at her from across the playground. Rey couldn’t deny how she grew warm when she caught him staring, usually beaming back, ignoring the flutter in her chest.

Leia frowned. “He’s taking the baby daddy part to heart, I see.”

“He is. He really is trying his best, despite his foot-in-mouth disease,” Rey chuckled.

“Oh dear, I think he was born with that. A family trait, I’m afraid.” Leia rolled her eyes.

“I’m working through it,” Rey said.

Leia nodded her head and grew thoughtful for a moment. The look in her brown eyes did not go unnoticed.

“Is there something you wanted to ask me?” Rey asked nervously. “I need to return to Hanna City for the last period.”

Leia twirled her fingers. “Has Been mentioned anything about us?” She blurted.

_ Shit _. Rey smiled nervously. “Oh, no, he hasn’t. Not yet.”

“I understand,” she sighed, her smiled now more forced.

“He hasn’t told me anything about whatever issue it is you guys have and I haven’t pressed him for details. It’s not my place to interfere,” Rey said, cutting to the chase.

“Of course. Of course. The last thing you need is to be thrown in the middle,” Leia said.

“I feel I’m already in the middle,” Rey replied curtly.

Leia’s smile disappeared and the sadness she probably bore for so many years surfaced. Her face grew pale, the lines appearing tenfold, her true age suddenly showing. “We understand why he did what he did, Rey. And while I won’t defend him, I’m not going to persecute and blame him. It was the sum of so many bad things happening.”

“Han, my husband, and I, we didn’t do a good job with Ben,” she admitted sadly. “We were young, so focused on our careers that we had no idea what to do and even less time to deal with a broody, angry kid. We tried to deal with it, trying to find a quick solution but by the time we finally realized the fatal mistakes we made, we'd lost him.” Leia’s chin began to quiver as her gaze was faraway, reminiscing on some sad memory. “For Benjamin’s high school graduation, Han and I managed to be there, together, for once. We knew he was angry at us but I thought that since he was going to go to college, maybe we could put it in the past and start again. The day of the ceremony, I knew it in my gut that something bad was going to happen. Ben stayed quiet all morning, barely smiled when he got his diploma. I remember feeling how angry he was on the stage.” Her voice was low and shaken but she carried on.

“The ceremony was over and we were going to have a family dinner, just the three of us, maker knows when was the last time that had happened, when he walked over to us and shoved the diploma in my hands. He told us he didn’t want to see us ever again and he walked away. We didn’t know where he went or where he lived. We looked everywhere, asking his friends, his teachers. The last sign of life we had from him was when he came over to pick up his stuff in September before he was meant to start college when we weren’t home.”

“Leia…” Rey was about to pat the doctor’s arm but the woman stopped her, waving her hands.

“No, I’m okay,” Leia insisted, sniffing and clearing her throat. She dabbed at the corner of her eyes. “Han and I both knew we had royally screwed up. Not a day has gone by without us thinking about that moment. I think we needed him to do that to make us realize our shortcomings. We decided to give him space, to become his own person. We knew he was attending college in Coruscant until he dropped out but we didn’t interfere. Well, I knew where he lived and I visited him several times over the years, trying to make him come home, to let us help him but he wasn’t open to it. We didn’t cut him off when we knew he was doing god knows what around Coruscant…” Leia sighed. “I tried, god I tried, to make amends but he was so stubborn. Han asked me to stop as I was going out of my mind with this. So, at some point, I stopped and let him go. We thought he’d eventually come back to us and we were always going to welcome him but he never did.” She paused, taking a laboured breath. “It’s been ten years and part of me has been convinced that I was probably never going to see him again. I had lost my only child, my only son.” She looked at Rey. “I never expected to see him again under these circumstances.”

“I’m so sorry,” Rey whispered.

“Maker, I don’t want this to be a tear jerker Rey, I’ve cried enough in this lifetime.” Leia straightened her back and lifted her chin, regaining her composure. Adjusting her jacket, she cleared her throat. “Having Benjamin back… no, _ seeing _ Benjamin, this incredible situation, has given me hope again. I know we can never erase the hell he went through because of us but this might be a new start.”

“Dr. Organa, Leia, I have to be honest. This is so much to take in for me personally. We’re working on getting to know one another. I can tell you already, I’m not going to pick sides. I can’t do that. I don’t want him to think I’m ganging up against him and I don’t want you to think of me as an ally. What I_ do _ want is for you to be present as a grandmother but I won’t bring this kid into a family feud.” Rey decided to be honest even if it hurt to say it aloud because she couldn’t possibly imagine what it would be to know that you have a child out there that didn’t want to have anything to do with you.

*~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *

“She asked you _ what _?” Ben growled as he stabbed the poor salad with his fork.

Sheepishly, Rey looked up at him. “She was wondering if we could come over for Christmas. I just… I mean… I stand by what I said - I won’t be in the middle - but Ben, it’s only Christmas and I might as well meet your family.”

“That woman has a forked tongue,” Ben muttered behind his glass of water before emptying half of it.

“For the sake of our child, Ben,” Rey insisted.

“For the love of fu…” Passing a hand through his hair, Ben leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. “I’ve been doing well for the past ten years; I can do without them for another ten. If you want them in the child’s life, do it, by all means, I just don’t…” His anger faded. “I don’t think I have any right to be there. I’ll probably just blow up over years of suppressed anger during what’s meant to be a harmonious time. What good would that do for anyone?” His eyes looked haunted. “I can’t go back there…”

“You have every right to be nervous, Ben,” she said softly. 

His eyes darted in different directions before he drew in his lips. “I guess I have,” he said absently.

“But you won’t be alone. She invited me and Maz. I’ll be with you, every step of the way for as long as you _want_-I mean, need me,” she added quickly, ignoring the warmth in her cheeks. “Besides, they want you to be there.”

“I guess I don’t really have a choice now, do I?” He huffed.

“I gather your mom has a way with words?” She joked, relieved that he had taken this in stride and wasn't angry.

“You have no idea but be warned, Rey, Christmas at the Organa-Solos is not without its own drama,” he muttered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this flirting I'm reading? o.o ??  
Christmas at the Solo-Organas?!?! Hum.... That must fun, right? (mwahahaha)....
> 
> I cannot promise any quick update I'm afraid. I have a few projects going on and will have to attend to them but do not worry, i will not forget this baby! I appreciate all of your kudos + comments!!! Do let me know what you think! And you can always reach out to me on Discord or on Twitter! ;) ;)  
Just adding another footnote... my dear vegetarian readers, what do vegetarians actually have for Christmas dinner?  
xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do?
> 
> *****
> 
> “YOU INJECTED SOME STRANGER’S SPERM INTO MY VIRGIN DAUGHTER!” Maz erupted angrily. The entire ER floor instantly stopped and fell silent, if not for the monitors beeping faintly. Immediately going besides Rey, Maz shooed away the poor doctor who was cowering in her seat, beyond mortified. “WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?”
> 
> *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author would like to apologize for the lack of updating! Due to the pandemic and me being a health worker, free time hasn't been easy to come by. Add home-schooling with a non-cooperative kiddo and well, I'm just happy I'm even managing to write anything down ;)!!! 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and thoughts about the fic and the past chapters. I know some of you have your doubts about Reylo going to the Solo-Organas-Skywalker for Christmas. Hopefully you'll like what I have in mind! Do keep in mind, it is based on Jane the Virgin, which has had its crazy stories. (i promise no amnesia!) ;)
> 
> I was originally meant to jump straight to the Christmas dinner but I thought I'd throw in a bit of fluff first. I want my babies to get closer to one another. There will also be a slight appearance from the second graders! 
> 
> So bad news is you're going to have to wait for the Christmas showdown but good news is that I'm already done with the rough draft for the next chapter, just have to edit/rewrite. hopefully it own't take too long before I update! 
> 
> Thank you to my betas for their constant support. [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for , brainstorming and ideas. Do check out their stuff! :D
> 
> AS always, TRIGGER WARNING: pregnancy and family angst.

“What was going through your mind, dear?” Maz’s voice echoed from the kitchen as she stirred a boiling soup.

Rey, standing by the window in the living room, let out a quiet sigh. They had had the same conversation for the millionth time already. “I told you, Maz. I don't know what came over me. I… I just wanted to try and help out.”

“After you _ specifically _ said you didn’t want to be caught in the middle?” Maz asked.

Rey stared at the bare tree next to the paved path that led to the entrance of their apartment complex. “I know, Maz, I know.” She pinched her nose. “But, I mean, how bad can it really be? It’s just a family dinner.”

“Yes, it is,” the older woman replied flatly. “What I don’t understand is why _ I _have to be there as well? They’re not my family and from what you've told me, they seem to have a cellar full of skeletons and drama that I would eagerly avoid if I could.”

Turning back to glance at her foster-mother, Rey frowned sadly, realizing, again, how her acceptance of Leia’s request to attend the_ Organa-Solo-Skywalker_ Christmas celebrations may have been premature. “I know I said I didn’t want to be in the middle but they both seem so broken from the radio silence. Clearly, they’re not happy about it and well...” she paused uncertainly, hoping she was correctly interpreting the situation. “They’re both willing to be in the same room, in the same house, for the first time in Maker knows how many years. That has to mean something, doesn’t it? It might be not be a reconciliation but it might be a start!”

Maz stopped what she was doing and looked sharply at her foster-daughter. Furrowing her eyebrows, she leaned over the counter. “You care for the boy, don’t you?”

Ignoring the heat in her cheeks, Rey looked away, pretending to check if Ben’s car had arrived. So what if she did? She would have a heart made of stone if she didn't. Ben was going to be the co-parent, they were going to have to know one another intimately. How could she _not_ care about his family disputes?

“You don’t know how miserable he was, Maz, when he told me about his past,” she said defensively and met Maz’s curious glance. “I don’t want this family secret to be a shadow on our baby’s life. I don’t want to be in the middle and I will stand by Ben but, Maz, if there’s any chance they can be on polite terms with one another, that they can all be in the same room for the baby’s birthdays, isn’t it worth trying? And I know you probably don’t want to be there but you’re _ my _ family, Maz, and it’s only natural that I want you to meet them.” She looked down at her little belly and rubbed it with affection. “This little bean deserves to know where it comes from.”

Maz walked around the corner and came over to Rey, placing one hand on her daughter’s shoulder and the other on her belly. “I understand you, dear, but I just want you to be careful,” the woman said softly, her tiny eyes looking at Rey. “_ You _ are _ my _ family and my main concern. I want you both to be safe. I don’t want this family to cause you any problems.”

“I know, Maz. I’m very nervous about this and so is Ben, but I really want to give this a try… and…” Rey looked down, slightly embarrassed. “I felt as if I couldn’t say no to Leia when she asked me.”

Maz rolled her eyes. “That Organa doctor has a way with words,” she said, unimpressed. “She’s a child expert. What did you expect, dear? Have you seen her YouTube videos? Her interviews? That woman can calm down the most tempestuous, angry child. She knew what she was doing when she asked you.”

Leia had appeared quite genuine when she had asked her...

It couldn’t be as bad as Ben had warned her it could possibly be…. could it?

“He’s here,” Rey cried out, a little too excitedly, when his black car parked in the street.

They both watched as Ben stepped out of the car, carrying a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. Rey couldn’t ignore the flutter in her stomach as she watched him, wearing his usual dark clothes as he made his way over. Even for this festive event, he still chose black clothes, she chuckled to herself. His hair was its usual lustrous self. Even from the third floor, she could see how perfectly coiffed and shiny it was. She raised an eyebrow at how heavy and hurried his steps were, the tension easily noticeable even from up here. Knowing the stress he had been under lately, Rey hoped this dinner would help him calm down before the Christmas Show tonight.

“Is that your baby-daddy?” Maz asked.

“That’s him.” Rey answered wistfully.

“You poor girl,” Maz whispered, placing a hand on her chest.

“What? You don’t like him?” She asked, alarmed. Did she disapprove? “He might look intimidating but he really is a good person, Maz.”

The tiny woman shook her head, staring down. “He looks fine, Rey. He is quite a dish.” She lifted an eyebrow and smirked. “If I was thirty years younger, I’d definitely try to put my hand on that gigantic tree you’ve got there.”

“_ Maz _!” Rey gasped in amusement before bursting into laughter, always surprised by her unexpected comments.

“I may be old but I still have eyes and that boy is handsome,” Maz said in a husky voice.

Rey turned her head away, hiding the grin on her face. Anyone would be a fool to think that Ben wasn’t handsome. Yeah, he might not look like your usual hunk (whatever that meant) but there was just something about his facial features, his dark expressive eyes, plump lips, aquiline nose, pale skin that needed a little more sun, that just worked so well. She shook the thought away, knowing it wasn’t the time and turned her attention back to Maz. “What did you mean by ‘poor me’?”

“What I was trying to say, dear, is that I will pity you when you go into labour. If that man is built like a refrigerator, maker knows how big your child will be,” Maz replied carefully, briefly glancing down her belly.

Eyes widening, Rey realized what Maz was talking about: the eventuality that she could be pushing out a giant baby because of Ben’s gene pool. She immediately felt her lady bits ache, wondering if her body would be able to bear or deliver a giant baby.

The door bell rang. “Oh, I was just teasing you, dear,” Maz smiled apologetically as she tugged on Rey's arm and pulled her towards the front door, pushing the button to unlock it.

Maz leaned her ear against the cheap wooden door and grinned at Rey. “Don’t you worry. If mothers are able to deliver twins and triplets, your tiny body will be able to squeeze out a jumbo-sized baby. A woman’s body is such an amazing creation, what we’re able to do.”

Rey rolled her eyes, remembering to search for 'big babies in tiny girls' later (hoping it wouldn’t come up with some weird porn search result). She jumped when there came a knock, both women muttering in hushed voices and stepping back from the door.

Maz winked.

“Behave,” Rey warned her before opening the door and grinning as Ben smiled nervously.

Maz whispered something as she stretched her neck to take in the dark-haired man.

“Eh, hi,” Ben said, eyes fixed on Maz as he clumsily placed the wine bottle in the same hand holding the bouquet of sunflowers and white daisies, extending his now empty hand. “I’m Ben Solo, nice to meet you.”

The tiny woman adjusted her glasses over her eyes, which suddenly grew bigger in size, and looked up at Ben in wonder, studying him. The woman put her tiny hand over his but instead of shaking it, she pulled with an unexpected force that had Ben tripping and kneeling on the floor. Maz placed one hand on his face, her eyes glaring.

“Are you going to take care of my girl and her child?” She asked sharply. “Are you going to fulfill your duties as the father?” Ben began to stammer as he began to utter several words at the same time, glancing fearfully towards Rey. Maz grabbed his chin and sharply tilted his head towards her. “I don’t want any excuses or empty promises, young Solo. I just want my girl to be taken care of. I won’t hand her off to anyone less worthy.”

“_ Maz _!” Rey urged, half-cringing, half-laughing, knowing how the woman could suddenly appear like a pirate queen, unafraid, bold and cunning. Despite her tiny size, the woman had always managed to create fear in the biggest of teens she’d fostered in the past. Rey should have known Maz would react like this as she had done the same thing to Finn when she had first brought him home.

Ben looked up at Rey again, an awkward frown on his brows, uncertain whether he should be afraid or just laugh it off. Tiny beads of sweat shone on his forehead and the red tips of his ears poked out from his dark mane as he cleared his throat. “I’m going to be a responsible father, Miss Kanata. I promise,” he swore earnestly, his voice slightly shaken. “Rey and the child will always be my main concern, no matter what happens.”

Maz glared suspiciously at Ben, leaning forward so that their foreheads almost touched. Rey covered her mouth, muffling her chuckles. Poor Ben was sweating profusely now, looking with uncertainty at Maz.

Humming, Maz finally pulled back and nodded approvingly. Her serious frown turned into a grin as she threw him a motherly look before wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. “Ben Solo! Welcome, welcome,” she said jovially, the interrogation now forgotten. “I’m so happy to meet you as well.” She pulled away, looking at him. “Boy, you are as hard as a rock,” she commented before huffing. “I knew I should have made more food. The soup is definitely not going to be enough to fill you up. I’ll go make a sandwich.”

Both Rey and Ben began to protest at the same time but the tiny woman paid them no heed, returning to the kitchen where she took out some bread from the fridge.

“I’m so sorry, Ben. She really is nice. She’s just trying to pull your chain, see what you’re made of. I should’ve warned you,” Rey apologized when they were left to themselves, leaning over to kiss Ben on the cheek. It was something they had started to do. It began at the end of one of their Friday rendez-vous, when Ben had been so sweet to drive her home _ and _ pay for dinner after Rey had had a long day and it somehow became part of their ritual.

“It’s okay. I must remember never to piss her off.” He smiled less nervously before giving her the bouquet of flowers, beautiful sunflowers surrounded by white daisies.

“Thank you,” she said softly as she brought the flowers to her nose, breathing in the sweet scent of the sunflowers. “You shouldn’t have.”

“No, dear, you should! Bring that bottle of red you have there. I have no idea whether it fits with the soup but we can’t let wine go to waste,” Maz’s voice echoed from the kitchen.

“Welcome to our humble abode,” she said, gesturing to their tiny apartment after hanging up his jacket. “It isn’t much but it’s ours.” Their apartment was far from luxurious. Most of their furniture was either second-hand or something they had found on a side-walk. The only new thing that Rey could remember having was a simple Ikea dinner table that was on sale and the bed she had gotten when she had moved in with Maz. Ben walked carefully between the couch and the TV (the tv had been a gift from some neighbour who was moving at the time), noting everything carefully. He raised an eyebrow at the rolled-up towels on the window sill in the living room and the duct tape around the frame (the window leaked when it rained or snowed during winter and barely insulated anything) but didn’t comment. He stopped when he noticed the wall between the living room and kitchen was covered with photos from top to bottom.

Maz had taped photos she had taken from her phone or camera onto the barren wall. _ 'There’s no use forgetting them on your computer or having them in an album if you can’t see them. Pictures are memories that are meant to be seen every day.' _ She had started doing that long before Rey moved in and therefore some of the pictures were of the earlier children she had fostered. She explained this to Ben as he looked up at the older pictures near the ceiling.

“Are these pictures of them at their graduation?” He pointed to newer pictures placed next to the older ones. Rey could see the same face of the children, now grown, wearing their graduation caps and gowns, holding on to a diploma, smiling next to a proud Maz.

“Yes. I was lucky enough that Child Welfare Services let her take me in when they did since they thought she was getting too old. That’s why I was the last one,” Rey explained.

“Don’t speak on my behalf, child. There’s still a lot of spitfire left in this body,” Maz huffed from the kitchen before mumbling about how she wasn’t that old.

Ben nodded his head before lowering his eyes when he spotted a picture of a lanky, teenage girl with three buns in her hair. She was sitting on a chair, looking at a chocolate cake in front of her with a '13' candle. Her small, teenaged eyes were wide opened and she was grinning from ear to ear. His lips tightened as he studied the picture closely, tracing it with his thumb.

“It was the first time that I could remember someone making a birthday cake just for me,” Rey explained softly, smiling fondly at the picture. It had been several months after moving in with Maz and the birthday celebrations had taken her by surprise. Maz had woken her up in the morning, coming in with a small gift. It was a stuffed giraffe but Rey couldn’t care less, it was for her. She was further surprised when she opened the hand-made card and the greeting said that they were going to spend the day at the zoo. _ The zoo! _ Rey had never gone to a zoo before. She had been so happy, flinging her arms around Maz, happy tears running down her face, knowing that she was finally safe and wanted. “It was the best day of my life,” she told him, a small tear in the corner of her eye.

Ben looked at the picture again before glancing at Rey. “It’s what you deserved," he said softly before reaching out and grabbing her hand, which she eagerly gave, still holding on to the wine and flowers in the other.

“I’d never seen a girl fall asleep with a smile on her face before,” Maz commented matter-of-factly. “Wasn’t she adorable?”

“You were cute,” Ben agreed with a slight grin as he stared at her graduation picture, her toothy grin plastered across her face as she held onto Maz and her diploma. “Still are.”

Rey’s cheeks felt warm.

“The boy has good taste, dear,” Maz added from the kitchen.

Rey and Ben chuckled. Ben looked at the rest of the wall, the bottom half filled mostly with pictures of a growing Rey, from her awkward teens to a young adult. There was even one of her and Finn that Ben noticed. He took a closer look.

“Is that him? Your ex?” He inquired and Rey thought she could hear a slight tone of…curiosity? Jealousy?

“Yeah,” she nodded her head, remembering how it was taken right before some date early in their relationship. She would be lying if she said hearing or thinking about Finn didn't make her sad. “It's weird. Despite how things ended, which feels like a lifetime ago, I have to admit that I still miss him.”

She glanced at Ben who gulped, his eyes almost boring into hers. His hand was getting sweaty. “Do you still love him?” He whispered in a low voice.

This probably wasn't the best time for this conversation, more likely the worst, considering they hadn’t had a proper _ talk-about-the-exes _ discussion yet, Rey realized. He hadn’t said anything about Jess after mentioning her the first time.

“No, not like that,” she replied quickly, wanting to reassure him but confused as to why she should want to do that when it didn’t really matter. His sweaty hand loosened slightly and it was only then that she realized how tightly he had been holding on to hers. “I haven’t given it that much thought. I mean…I’m still pissed at him and he’s an asshole, but he was my best-friend and I still find myself missing that part? It’s confusing but definitely not in a romantic way.” 

Ben _ hmm _-ed, remaining quiet before he looked at Maz who was preparing the table. “This is a nice place. Are the bedrooms over there?” He pointed to a small corridor past the kitchen.

Rey nodded, slightly relieved that he didn’t ask more questions but reminded herself to bring up Finn, and Jess, at a later date. There were still so many things she needed, no, wanted to know about him.

“The bedrooms are small but I think I can squeeze a crib next to the bed,” she admitted, knowing Ben was probably determining how baby proof the apartment was.

Ben glanced down the hall, noticing the unpacked boxes that Rey hadn’t bothered with yet after moving back in with Maz. “It’s a nice place,” he said finally although Rey swore she could hear the doubt in his voice but decided to not bring it up there and then. The apartment was enough for her child.

“You kids set the table please, the soup and the garlic bread are almost done,” Maz demanded.

Ben followed Rey as they grabbed mismatched soup bowls out of the cupboard, Rey closing her eyes when, of course, she opened the one door that had loose hinges and was barely hanging on. She avoided his glance and handed him the bowls as she took several mismatched glasses and three identical spoons out. Once the table was set, Rey and Ben sat down just as Maz was bringing the pot of steaming hot soup. Rey took out the garlic bread from the oven and picked up the sandwich that Maz had made for Ben, peanut butter from the looks of it.

Once they were seated, Ben looked down at the steaming pot and smiled. “Soup! It’s been a while since I’ve had soup.”

Maz smiled as she served him a big ladle of some reddish soup with lentils (a recipe she had found online once Rey informed her that Ben was a vegetarian).

\----------------------------------

The dinner went rather smoothly and the conversation flowed easily. Ben answered Maz’s inquisitive questions and managed to make a joke of it once he was convinced she wasn't going to attack him again.

December was usually a busy and glitter-filled month in Hanna City, what with the Christmas-related activities and the preparations for the Christmas Show that was happening tonight.

They had both been very busy for their part. The kids were repeatedly rehearsing for the Christmas Show, ate way too many candy canes for their own good and were quite eager to sing any Christmas Jingle.

Rey had noticed how Ben became moodier as the month progressed. He had begun spending long hours cooped up in his office. Rey didn’t want to disturb him but she’d seen him stomp around the room, talking loudly. Dopheld had reported to the Tico sister (who then told Rey) that he had had a loud argument on the phone with the parent of a six grader who had been caught smoking in school (after the kid had gotten a good talking-to in his office). The phone was found on the floor, smashed into small pieces.

Ben revealed to Rey that December was usually the worst time for him. It often felt like the entire school went into some sort of Christmas frenzy, what with the Christmas related projects, activities and preparing for the yearly Christmas Show. No matter how early they began to plan, with everyone being assigned a role, they all still went to Ben whenever they had an issue. Whether it was consoling an over-enthusiastic and overworked art teacher who was beginning to poop glitter from the numerous Christmas arts and crafts, to parents asking him for help because they didn’t know how they were going to tell their kids they didn’t have enough money to give them presents, Ben seemed to be the person everyone went to for help and guidance.

And the pressure had gotten to him.

Rey could only guess that the impending family dinner only added to the stress.

Becoming increasingly concerned, she brought it up at their coffee-dinner Friday night meet-ups (or_ ' _Mommy and Daddy Date Night' as the Tico sisters began to call it) as she noticed how Ben arrived at the restaurant nervous and antsy (foot tapping, hand running through his hair way too many times and his eyes darting everywhere like a bug). He’d usually calm down as their evening progressed and Rey felt relieved when he’d manage to break out with a smile, a real, genuine smile, indicating he was finally back to the Ben she'd come to know.

During one of their dates, when Ben had calmed down, Rey had asked him politely what was bothering him and if there was anything she could do to help. As he drove her back, Ben admitted how he was being pulled into several directions at school meaning he didn't have enough time to finish the annual report he needed to deliver to the School Board before the beginning of the Christmas holidays. Rey had listened quietly in the car, offering advice, helping out in whatever way she could and even if just by sitting there.

He didn’t mention the family dinner and Rey couldn’t bring herself to ask him, not wanting to open a can of worms. After several years of no communication, she could not expect him to be anything but nervous.

In an effort to comfort him (not knowing whether it was a good idea), Rey decided to invite him over for dinner to their apartment before the Christmas Show so he could meet Maz and to see where their baby would grow up half of the time. She knew it was a double-edged sword as Ben could easily decide that the apartment wasn’t a suitable place for their baby but he also got the chance to have another person supporting him during the family dinner next week.

Maz had been exhilarated by the proposition. She had already pestered Rey about Ben and was deeply disappointed when she couldn’t find him on any social media platform, only the rebellious pictures from his early life.

Despite Maz being a little hard on Ben at the beginning, Rey could see that her foster mother was taken by him already. They were half way during the dinner when Ben sincerely thanked Maz for going to the clinic and stealing Dr. Netal's notes that fateful day. He smiled softly at the old lady before sneaking his hand under the table, reaching for Rey's. She squeezed back.

These few weeks had gone by so fast that she didn't have the opportunity to think about what would have happened if they had never found each other, that she would be raising the baby alone and Ben would never have found out about his own child. Rey shivered at the thought and squeezed his giant, warm hand, not wanting to dwell on that.

Maz brushed off the 'thank you's' and decided to change the subject when she noticed Rey sniffing. Ben stroked her back and leaned over, asking if she was okay in a whisper. Maz raised an eyebrow, the moment not going unnoticed. Sending Rey a quizzical look, she changed the subject and talked about the Christmas Show. Ben knew every single detail about it, having been the unwilling unofficial director (Mitaka was the official one but he often went to Ben for advice).

“So, my boy, Rey tells me you have a bit of a past? Those pictures of you aren’t that impressive even if you were soft on the eyes,” Maz suddenly asked as she served dessert, warm apple pie with vanilla ice cream.

Ben coughed into his wine while Rey narrowed her eyes at Maz, knowing she had shared this in confidence. They hadn’t spoken more about his past and his revelation since that dinner. What Ben had told her was enough for Rey to not want to dwell into the subject any further, surprised that the talk had actually managed to bring them closer together. Somehow, Rey felt that their relationship had solidified since then.

Maz shrugged, rolling her eyes before leaning over and touching Ben’s arm.

“Look, dear, I’ve been fostering kids for over thirty years and I’ve seen everything, or close to. I’ve come to the conclusion that no matter how wealthy or successful you might be, from the richest CEO to some lowlife loan shark, you can still be a shitty parent.” She looked intently into his eyes, her giant glasses making her eyes really small. “I wish I could’ve met you when you were struggling, boy, I really do. I’m proud of what you’ve accomplished. The kids are lucky to have someone like you looking after them.” Ben’s cheeks reddened and Rey could see the tips of his ears grow red, his hair unable to hide them.

Not wanting to put Ben on the spot, Rey changed the subject, looking at the clock knowing it was time to get ready for the Christmas Show.

\--------------------------------

When they arrived at the school, Ben and Rey went their separate ways, Maz taking a seat in the half-full auditorium. Rey gathered her flock of kids, looking adorable in their homemade costumes. For their number, the class had unanimously voted to recreate a well known story (and movie) about a little boy who needed to get to his town for '_ Life Day _' (the most important day in his town) and with the help of his good friends, they traveled through dangerous places, escaped bad guys that were after them before finally getting to his family. They rehearsed every day, each student having their part to play.

The show was about to start and the second graders were very excited. Ezra was looking rather green and Rey managed to find a bucket just as the poor thing puked his guts out. Luckily the other kids were too busy rehearsing their lines with one another to notice Ezra. 

The kids screamed in excitement and Rey noticed Ben on the other side of the backstage, shooing the kids to take their seats in front of the auditorium. Their eyes met briefly, and they smiled before some of the kids went '_ oooh' _ and giggled. Feeling her cheeks reddening, Rey rolled her eyes and managed to get the kids down the stairs, giving room for the kindergartners who were nervously getting ready to take the stage. 

Once everything was settled, Rey went behind the curtains with the other teachers, standing by Rose, Paige, Snaps and Staturo. They made small talk and quietened down as Ben took the stage. Everyone cheered when he appeared and Rey could not help but feel giddy and proud at seeing him there, warmly welcoming the parents and other patrons to the show. 

The show in itself was magnificent as Rey watched the kindergartners and the first graders perform. She grew nervous as the time neared for her kids to perform. They had practiced so hard and for so long that she knew they were going to do very well. She felt so nervous she actually felt a slight discomfort in her belly although it felt stronger and different from simple butterflies. It felt more like dragonflies or locusts, if she compared the feeling with other winged insects.

She ignored the discomfort as she got her kids ready, lugging out the mural that Sabine Wren had made by herself, specifically for play. That girl had a lot of creativity and Rey was convinced that the girl would become a famous artist when she grew older.

The kids were nervous and Ray Chopper was paling as he walked on stage and it wasn’t until Ben came over to give him a pep talk that he regained a little colour in his cheeks.

Rey felt her stomach still unsettled during the number as she recited every word that was uttered by the kids.

The kids were beyond happy once they were done and Rey congratulated each and everyone of them, beaming proudly at their efforts. 

Relieved that it was all over and a job well done, Rey leaned back on the wall nearby, hoping her stomach would finally settle down. Maybe it was the lentils that were making her so gassy? She hoped that it wasn’t that Ezra had unknowingly gotten the stomach flu but she looked at the boy who was all smiles now, no signs of being sick.

Puzzled, she followed the rest of the show but her mind kept returning to her stomach.

"Are you okay, Rey?" Paige asked when the last class was on stage. "You've been touching your stomach constantly?"

"Do you want me to get Ben?" Rose joined them, equally worried.

"No. Don’t tell Ben," Rey objected." I’ll get to him as soon as the show’s over. It's just… my stomach’s been unsettled tonight."

"Oh honey. Go sit down. I hear heartburn is quite common,” Rose said sympathetically. 

Paige looked quizzically at Rey. "You're not nauseous, are you?"

Rey didn’t want to worry her friends needlessly. "It's probably nothing."

Rose went to get her a water bottle just as the last minutes of the last number was about to finish. "Eh, Rey… I was thinking… how far along are you?" 

The auditorium broke out into clapping and cheering as the show ended, the three girls joining in the clapping. Rey couldn't wait to get home, hoping a good night's sleep would stop the unsettled feeling. "I’m getting close to 18 weeks, why?" Rey asked loudly over the cacophony.

Rose's eyes widened and she broke into a smile. "Have you felt the baby kick already?'

The clapping and the cheering suddenly faded as her throat dried and she heard a buzzing in her ears. She quickly put her hands in her belly, concentrating on the butterflies that seemed to be crashing on her stomach but it really felt different.

“They’re not butterflies,” Rey muttered to herself in disbelief. She looked up at Rose and Paige, who were huddled in front of her, covering their mouths, grinning. “The baby’s _ kicking _,” she heard herself say as she suddenly realised it wasn’t just a bunch of cells anymore.

“Oh girl, I’m so happy for you,” Paige cooed, wrapping her arms around her, Rose following, the three of them spontaneously huddled in a group hug.

“You’re going to be a mommy, Rey,” Rose cried happily when they both stepped back, wiping a tear from her eye. “And Baby is saying hi to you.”

Rey rubbed her eyes and bobbed her head. “I know. It’s overwhelming. I mean, it’s alive. It’s not just a bunch of cells anymore!” She sniffed happily.

“It sure is. Oh, you should definitely let daddy know. He’ll be ecstatic,” Paige raised an eyebrow, giggling. 

Rose turned Rey towards Ben, who was on the stage, clapping cheerfully along with the audience. Still concealed behind the curtains, Rey waved her hands in the air, trying to get Ben’s attention. She didn’t want to go on stage but she felt the need to share this moment with him. She took a step closer towards Ben, calling his name louder but her voice was drowned out by the clapping.

“Well done kids, well done,” Ben’s voice echoed across the auditorium and the clapping stopped. “Thank you to every single one of you students of Hanna City. Thank you so much for spreading the Christmas cheer.” The cheering continued. “You’ve spent the past month working very hard on this-”

“_Ben _!” Rey shouted loudly and Ben jumped as his head turned sharply towards her. She regretted doing that immediately as he looked suddenly worried. He frowned, further confused until she broke out into a smile and put her hand on her belly. 

“It’s moving,” she mouthed, her hand moving around her bump. “The baby’s _ kicking _!” 

His mouth shaped into an 'o' as he stared dumbly at her. He pointed at her bump, a bewildered look in his eyes. She beamed back and nodded her head in response. “The baby’s kicking?” He asked loud enough that the microphone managed to stream it out on the auditorium’s speakers. She grinned and nodded again. 

Rey could see his chest heaving as his face broke into a boyish grin that made her chest flutter, feeling like butterflies. He looked so young and happy. Chuckling, she saw him clench his fists and bite his lip as he looked at her then glancing at the waiting audience.

“Eh… alright everyone…” he began, impatiently. "I'm sorry, guys. My baby just kicked for the first time. I have to go. Happy Holidays." He pulled the microphone from his sweater and ran towards her as the auditorium erupted into laughing and cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, who wants to get a TEAM BEN shirt? o-o
> 
> How cuter can those two get when their baby decides to say hi!  
And who here thinks Maz will start a TEAM BEN rally if she was asked to do that? 
> 
> Next Chapter: Hux makes an unwanted appearance with a surprising outcome. Expect more fluff between Rey and Ben. 
> 
> FYI: Rey feeling the baby kick is loosely based on my own experience. I don't really remember how the story went (its been a while now) but I vaguely remembered for the longest of time that I just had a bad case of gas when it suddenly dawned on me that it wasn't gas! BAhahaha.
> 
> Please feel free to comment! It's always appreciated!
> 
> Wherever you are in the world, stay safe!


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do?
> 
> *****
> 
> “YOU INJECTED SOME STRANGER’S SPERM INTO MY VIRGIN DAUGHTER!” Maz erupted angrily. The entire ER floor instantly stopped and fell silent, if not for the monitors beeping faintly. Immediately going besides Rey, Maz shooed away the poor doctor who was cowering in her seat, beyond mortified. “WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?”
> 
> *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting a new chapter this soon, huh? :D
> 
> Thank you fellow readers for reading, commenting or/and leaving kudoses, you keep me motivated and I appreciate every single one of you! <3
> 
> I forgot to emphasize last chapter that some of the baby kicking stuff is from personal experiences even though its beginning to be foggy since it's been a while bahahah. Do take everything baby-ish with a grain of salt, I'm far from a baby expert!
> 
> So this chapter is a continuation from the last chapter and is from Ben's POV. We'll see how he will react to the baby kicking! (bring out the AWWWSS), Hux will make an appearance as the superintendent and well, we'll know a little more of the relationship between him and Ben, squee! More fluff in this chapter and dare I say, some tension beginning to happen between Rey and Ben? 0.0 !!! ;)
> 
> A HUGE thank you to my betas for making great suggestions and for listening to my verbal vomit, they manage to make things make sense! I bow to you, my lovelies! <3 Thank you [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) . Do check out their stuff! :D
> 
> As always, TRIGGER WARNING: pregnancy and family angst.

  
  
**CHAPTER 13**

"I'm sorry guys. My baby just kicked for the first time. I have to go. Happy holidays!" Ben grinned from ear to ear as he threw down the microphone and walked off the stage, the auditorium erupting with laughter, cheers and clapping.

Rey laughed as Ben ran up to her and placed his hand next to hers on her belly like he had already done so many times before. He immediately forgot about the people surrounding them, forgot about the ' _ awws' _ as he felt the barely-there flutters in Rey’s belly. He looked at her, her eyes glittering like liquid gold, and they grinned as they both felt their baby move. It was just as Rey had said when describing how it would feel when the baby kicked. It felt like passing gas, like a hard rumble in her stomach.

He smiled as he felt the kicks, his throat tightening as the emotions threatened to turn him into a fumbling, weeping fool. He sniffed loudly, clearing his throat several times, trying to keep it together. "That's our baby," Ben said wistfully as he kneeled down in front of Rey and looked up at her.

“I know,” Rey replied softly, her teary eyes meeting his. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“The most beautiful feeling in the world,” he choked out. "Is it okay if I put my ear on your belly?" He asked, begging for her approval, wanting to feel and hear his child move.

"Of course,” she answered, her voice so soft he felt his own chest flutter as she passed a hand through his hair. 

Smiling, he placed a hand on her lower back, noting how small she was and pressed his ear against her belly over her dress. Rey held his head in place, softly caressing the top of his head and they both remained silent in that position, oblivious to anyone around them.

Their baby was alive. It wasn’t just a bunch of cells anymore. It wasn’t just the product of a colossal mistake. It was their baby.

Ben and Rey’s.

No matter how the baby came to be, no matter how overwhelming the situation was for both of them, the fact that this little cluster of cells was growing and was now making its presence known to them made the reality of their situation so much more powerful. So much more of a wake-up call.

The love they both had for the baby was overwhelming and Ben grew hopeful that despite their horrible beginning, the trials that they'd faced in this short space of time, the doubts, the secrets, the feuds, everything was somehow going to work out alright. Perhaps he would be able to fulfill his desperate wish of becoming a father. 

The moment was ruined by the clearing of a throat.

They looked up and a tall lanky man with bright red hair and a pale complexion was standing nearby, clearly unimpressed by this public display of affection. He smoothed his buttoned up long coat. "I hope I wasn't disturbing anything?" He asked coldly.

"Hux," Ben growled as he met the man’s glare. He pulled away and looked longingly at her belly one last time, dropping his hand from her back. "Perfect timing as always," he muttered, standing up and straightening his clothes before stepping slightly in front of her.

Hux sniffed. "What did you expect, Solo? I  _ am _ the superintendent of the Chandrila School Board and it is my duty to oversee that school funds are spent well."

Rey took a step back, almost hiding her entire self behind Ben.

“I’m relieved to say that I’m quite pleased with our Christmas show. It truly represents the children's best efforts. Exactly the image I want to expand across the school board, if you remember," Hux continued, tilting his chin up in the air. 

Ben muttered a curse and several other explicit words before apologizing to Rey. "Is there any reason you're here, right now, at this particular moment?" He sighed as he slowly stepped away from her and glowered at the superintendent.

"Yes. I'd like a word with you, in private," Hux sniffed, eyeing Rey.

Rey glanced at Ben, who kept throwing Hux murderous glances. "It's okay, Ben. Maz and I can take the bus" she suggested nervously.

'No," Ben replied firmly, taking a step closer so she had to tilt her head up to meet his gaze. "Wait for me. I’ll drive you. Please.”

"Ok…" she muttered back, taken by his intensity. "We'll help with the clean up in the meantime." Frowning, she turned around and walked over to Maz who was waiting for her with open arms. Rey willingly walked up to her, squeezing the tiny woman.

\----

"So, the rumours  _ are _ true," Hux announced matter-of-factly once they were alone and walking through the empty corridors to Ben’s office on the other side of the school. "You are having a baby with that new teacher."

'Fuck off, Hux," Ben muttered, his temper getting the best of him. 

"Don’t get testy on me, Solo. I haven't heard from you in weeks and then I'm suddenly getting phone calls and emails from parents that are worried that a relationship between the principal and a teacher could seriously impact the education of their children, and possibly affect their concentration, now that they’re having a baby together." Hux leaned against the door once they entered his office before he continued, unimpressed. 'I had my doubts about this because, the Maker forbid,  _ you _ would fool around with a fresh-out-of-school teacher, but alas, I've seen it with my own eyes." He shook his head. "I didn't think the breakup with Jess would've led you to make such poor decisions, Solo." 

"Are you done?" Ben asked, exasperated, the headache that had been haunting him throughout the day now showing its presence in full-force. 

Hux picked off invisible lint from his dark jacket. "What surprises me the most is that I have to hear this from worried single mothers and overbearing parents. Nothing from you."

Ben stopped in his steps and turned to face Hux. “Wait, wait, wait! Are you upset because I didn’t tell you personally that I’m having a kid?” He asked, knowing how sensitive Armitage Hux could be whenever he was ignored for too long.

Hux chewed on his lip and glanced at invisible points on the wall behind Ben.

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?” Ben sighed loudly.

“You haven’t called me in weeks, Solo,” Hux sniffed, disappointed.

“That’s because you’re a jackass asshole who wants to rule the schools in Chandrila with an iron fist, you moron,” Ben spat angrily, not wanting to deal with a hurt Hux right now. “We’ve been arguing more or less every time we’ve talked since school started. Excuse me if I didn’t want to waste my time arguing with you about this.”

Hux cleared his throat and turned his back on him. Groaning, Ben walked up to him, well aware of the red head’s way of dealing with arguments.

Ben could see the disappointment in the ginger haired man. "Even Mitaka didn't want to say anything when I asked him how you were doing, that fucking marshmallow,” he heard Hux mutter under his breath. “Look, I knew the break up with Jess was bad but if you were struggling, why go after some teacher? I know you are not a man of low morals." 

Ben rolled his eyes. He didn't want to say anything to the man but he could hear that he was hurt about being left out. Feeling the anger for his friend lessen, Ben took a deep breath. "It's not what you think."

"Oh really?" Hux frowned, lifting an eyebrow. "Enlighten me then. How is it 'not what I think' when you put your dick in some nobody's cu-"

"Watch yourself," Ben warned angrily.

Hux’s eyes widened in surprise before stepping back and clearing his throat. "Oh,  _ I see _ … It wasn't just a one-night stand. You've got feelings for her…" He guessed with a slight laugh.

Letting out a breath, Ben clenched his hands, not wanting to punch the sass out of his long-time friend. "It's complicated."

Hux raised an eyebrow.

This was going to be, by far, the weirdest conversation they'd ever had since their midnight conversation many years ago, back in Yavin, talking about space wizards and magic spells while being high. That actually seemed like a fairy-tale compared to the bomb he was about to drop.

Passing a hand through his face, Ben sighed. For fucks sake, he was going to have to share his thoughts with Armitage Hux, the one guy that so easily set him off but also the one guy who would always have his back.

The truth was that he had had a lot of bottled up feelings since he found out about Rey and the baby that, now that he had the opportunity, he feared that everything he had kept to himself was going to come out. To one Armitage Hux. 

"It's not what you think," Ben repeated before he told Hux what had happened, from the moment he found Rey throwing up in the classroom, until the dinner with Maz.

Hux's eyes widened as he listened to every single word, his usua _ l I-just-smelled-dog-shit  _ expression fading away. "You poor bastard," Hux whispered once Ben was done talking. The ginger haired man shook his head and crunched his nose, coming to terms with the information. "And you really want to do this? Co-parent with someone you barely know?"

"Rey is a wonderful person," Ben declared fervently. "I've gotten to know her enough to know she'll make a good mother."

Hux shot him a look but remained quiet, nodding his head.

"It might be my only chance at becoming a father. I don’t want to fuck it up," Ben admitted as he looked at the ceiling. "It might be the most unorthodox way to become a parent but I'll take whatever I can. We've been getting to know each other, Armie. This might work." 

He appreciated every dinner date (not a  _ formal _ date, but whatever it was). What convinced him that they were going to be alright at co-parenting was the time when he revealed his troubled past and shitty childhood and how it had impacted on who he was today. He was so scared that she would run to the hills and keep the baby away from him but instead, she had listened and been sympathetic. She had promised him that she would be there for him, that he wouldn't be alone anymore…

He remembered the moment at the restaurant and had he been bolder, he would've gotten on his knees and wrapped her in his arms, thanking her for being so supportive, for trusting him. It had been a while since anyone had bothered doing that.

"I see," Hux's voice interrupted Ben's thoughts. Hux was chewing his tongue, probably gathering his thoughts. "Well… _congratulations_ are in order, I guess."

"Thank you. Now that you're aware, I'll likely take paternity leave when the moment comes. Maybe even a sabbatical," Ben added.

"Of course,' Hux waved his hand, uninterested. "We'll work something out. I'm pretty sure Mitaka can hold the reins in your absence."

They spoke for a moment longer and despite the animosity between them, Ben found his talk with Armitage to be quite soothing, which reminded him as to why they had been friends for so long. When Ben noticed that it had already been half an hour since he had left Rey, he decided it was best to drive her home. Hopefully he could feel the baby kick once more.

They both walked out of Ben's office and returned to the auditorium. Arriving at the entrance, they could see through the opening, to Rey helping take down the stage decorations while chatting happily with Maz and the Tico sisters. 

"And she's managed to convince you to spend Christmas at your family estate?" Hux asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Rey grinning as she rolled up Sabine Wren’s mural.

As though sensing his presence, Rey suddenly glanced in their direction and smiled hesitantly, eyeing Hux. 

Ben smiled back. "I assume it was my mother's serpent tongue that persuaded her to ask me," he said darkly. 

"Of course. And you  _ willingly _ accepted because  _ Rey _ asked you?” Ben could hear the teasing in Hux’s question.

“Shut up,” Ben growled, his cheeks warming.

“Well, all the best of luck to you then." Hux plastered a sneaky smile on his face that made Ben want to punch him. "Maybe it's best for you to put the past behind you. You're going to be a bloody father. Be the role model that I never expected you to be." 

Gently elbowing his friend, Ben glanced at Hux. 'How about you? Are you coming up to visit daddy dearest and the evil step-mother?"

Armitage sniffed coldly, his cool demeanor falling slightly. "I have to make an appereance, even if it is only for a few hours. The holidays won’t keep Daddy Dearest from continuing to bash on about his only son's failures while the step-mother will shove her daughter's modelling contracts in my face, even if she looks like a starved duck with plastic Barbie hair." The bitterness in his voice was evident and Ben, who knew that Hux had not had it better than him, sent him a gentle nod. Hux ignored him, folding his arms as he watched the school staff. He took a deep breath, his eyes locked on the stage. "I can stop by the estate while I'm in town. Maker knows you'll need all the support you can get," he chuckled. "Gotta admit Solo, that family reunion won't be easy."

Ben gently bumped into the ginger's shoulder. As different as they were, they were still two peas in a pod. Hux was annoying but Ben had to admit, he always had Ben's back. "Thanks Armie. I appreciate it." 

"Don't go soft on me Solo. I still expect your annual school report by the end of the week.  _ No extensions _ ," Hux replied formally.

Rolling his eyes, Ben almost regretted every nice thought he'd ever had about his friend. The jackass always had a way of turning things to shit. "See you around,  _ Hugs, _ " he said, knowing how much the man loathed that nickname.

Rey stepped off the stage, Maz following closely behind. Putting her jacket on, she glanced at Ben, then at Armitage, who nodded at her before walking past them to talk to the Tico Sisters. 

"Everything alright?" Rey asked him, pushing her hair behind her ear, something she did often whenever she was nervous, he’d noticed. "Are we in trouble?"

"We're fine. Superintendent Hux just wanted to verify the rumours. " Rey sighed, relieved. "Are you okay though? Did the baby kick some more?"

She shook her head. "It got quiet after you left.”

They spoke on the way back to Rey and Maz’s apartment, talking eagerly about the funnier moments during the Christmas show. The entire car seemed to be buzzing with energy even though Maz had fallen asleep in the back seat but not before mentioning how satisfied she was with the show and congratulating them on the baby kicking.

Too soon, Ben pulled up at the apartment complex. He promised he wasn’t going to criticize Rey (or Maz for that matter) for the apartment being way too small and not suitable for their baby. He hoped, with time, Rey would be open to the idea of finding another place to live. Maybe somewhere in Chandrila, or closer to his own townhouse. He knew there were apartments to let around his neighborhood although the rent was probably out of their price range (maybe she’d agree to some financial help). 

“Well...” Rey started when the car stopped. She bit her lip and looked longingly at him and Ben wondered whether she could see his reddened ears in the dark. “Tonight was…”

“ _ Incredible _ ,” Ben replied in one breath. 

She grinned. “It was. Can you believe it? Our baby’s  _ alive _ ! It’s  _ kicking _ !”

“I know,” he chuckled, passing a hand through his hair. “It has little feet and arms and a little head or something. Reminds me of a small shrimp.” Rey bobbed her head and sniffed quietly. He turned towards her and saw the tears running down her face. “Hey! Hey, it’s alright,” he said gently, clumsily undoing his seatbelt before reaching over to wrap his arms around her. “You’re doing a great job so far,  _ Mom _ .”

“Stupid hormones,” she sniffed into his neck as she clung on to him. “It’s just beginning to be so real, you know? I mean, our lives got turned upside down in the fuckiest of ways and this should be the last thing I should be looking forward to, but Ben...” She pulled back and smiled at him. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy. I’m so in love with this little shrimp!”

He grinned back. Feeling a surge of emotions as he looked at her tearful smile, Ben lifted his hand, an urge to brush her cheek. He was slightly confused as to why he wanted to do that, something relatively intimate but all he wanted to do was to make her feel better, to comfort her. 

“Oh, are we here already?” Maz suddenly yawned as she woke up. She wriggled on the leather seat, making crunching noises, Ben pulling his hand back down and leaning away. “Oh, honey, are you crying again? I’ll make you some chamomile tea before you go to bed. That’ll calm you down,” Maz stated as she poked her head between them, reaching over and pinching Ben’s cheeks, rather painfully. “It was lovely to meet you, dear boy. Count me in 'Team Ben' next week. Good night. And please, don't fog up the windows, kids. The neighbours are rather nosy and  _ will _ notice.” She left before they could say anything.

Gaping, Rey's cheeks reddened as his own grew warm. "That woman is something else," she muttered. "I hope she didn't scare you."

"Nah. She's okay. I like her," Ben admitted. The tiny woman was fierce and he felt like she would be a good grandparent to their child. Hopefully she could teach the same fierceness to their baby.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Ben knew he should just turn the ignition on and say his goodbyes. It had been a long day and he hoped the exertion would allow him to get some decent hours of sleep, but he found that he didn't want to leave Rey's side so soon. A part of him was saddened that he couldn't keep an eye on the bump, wanting to feel it next time it moved, but also, he wanted to spend more time with Rey. They never ran out of things to talk about and he loved listening to her voice, especially when she laughed or giggled. She was a ray of sunshine that made everything warm and fuzzy and he felt he could never have enough of it. He knew he shouldn't let these feelings intensify, it would just complicate things, but he felt utterly helpless to stop them.

He glanced at Rey, who was just as lost in thought as he was. Her hand wasn't near the seat belt and her body seemed quite settled into the seat. 

"Ben.” Her voice was so breathy. She brought her lip under her teeth and frowned with uncertainty. "If you want, you can come in and, you know, feel the baby kick some more?" 

"Of course. If you'll let me," he replied all too quickly, his throat drying.

“You don’t have to ask,” she said in a low, soft voice. 

He felt his own lips parting as she looked at him from underneath her lashes, a slight smirk on her rosy lips. Was it getting warm in the car? 

Clearing his throat, he pulled back and undid his seat belt before running to the other side to open her door.

They entered the dark apartment quietly. The living room and kitchen were silent though Ben could see a cup of tea steaming on the counter.

“She’s gone to bed,” Rey murmured. After taking off their shoes and hanging their jackets, Rey took his hand, grabbed her tea from the kitchen with her free hand and led him to the living room, turning the small light. She sat down on the couch with Ben following suit. “I don’t really know how to do this,” she admitted nervously after placing the cup on the tv table. 

“I don’t know… maybe if you lie down on the couch,” he suggested, just as nervously.

Rey pursed her lips. “O-okay.” She scooted further down on the couch before slowly lying down, placing a cushion beneath her head, turning slightly on to her side and looked up at Ben. She realized he was looking at her weirdly and tilted her head sideways, her eyes almost glittering at him in the dark. 

Ben’s throat dried up as he looked down at her. She was so beautiful with her hair splayed over the pillow, her growing chest, heaving up and down. He eyed her belly… it wasn’t as flat as it had been. It was beginning to swell and a small baby was the cause of it.  _ Their baby _ . He knew she was going to be a beautiful pregnant woman, he was sure of it, and he would be lying if he told anyone that he wasn’t looking forward to seeing her with their newborn baby.

Before he lost his courage, Ben kneeled down and grabbed the bottom of her dress, slowly pulling it up. He avoided looking at her black tights and the crease between her thighs, focusing on revealing her belly. He maintained eye contact with Rey as he moved. She stared at him, biting her lip, her gaze so soft and warm. Her short breaths made him aware that she was just as nervous as he was. 

Once her belly was exposed, her skin erupting with goosebumps, he carefully folded the dress under her breasts, his fingers brushing her soft, warm skin. He felt her hiss at his touch, almost a moan, but she bit her lip and stayed silent. Desperately ignoring how her reaction made him feel both overly happy and confused, Ben concentrated on the bare belly in front of him. Just as he had done at school, he smiled proudly, feeling a slight tightening of his throat as he realised what lay beneath her skin, growing stronger every day. 

_ Daddy’s here, _ he wanted to tell it.  _ You’re safe. You’ll always be safe and loved. _

He turned his head towards Rey who looked at him and her belly, a tear in her eye.

Ben lowered his head, resting his ear against her belly. The baby was awake and he could feel tiny bumps and sounds that could almost be like gas. He grinned as his eyes locked onto Rey’s, who smiled back. 

_ His baby. _

_ _

_ Their baby. _

\-----------------------

Opening his eyes, he realized that they had fallen asleep and his neck was complaining for having slept at a weird angle. Ben lifted his head and looked around, the clock on the stove indicating that it was 12am. Knowing it was best to leave, Ben glanced at Rey, smiling softly as he watched her sleeping soundly. She stirred as he stood up, letting out a soft sigh as she turned on her side. Her hand moved and realising that she was no longer touching his hair, she slowly opened her eyes. 

“Ben?” She called sleepily.

“It’s 12am, I should go home,” he said softly.

“Oh, okay,” she replied, slightly more awake. Ben thought he could hear a hint of disappointment. “I should probably go to bed. Gotta get up early.”

“Nah, you sleep in. Mitaka can take over. Come in if and when you feel like it.”

She smiled sleepily, half-opening her eyes. “Okay.” She yawned and tried to turn on the couch but frowned in discomfort, letting out a low moan. 

“You can’t sleep on the couch. It's not good for your back.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” she shrugged. 

“Let me carry you to your bed,” he suggested. 

Her eyes opened wider. “What? You mean, you want to carry me to bed?” She teased.

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” he quipped back.

“Ha!”

Ben stood up, his back screaming in discomfort, and leaned down before lifting Rey up easily and walking towards her bedroom. He remembered how awkward it had been to carry a teacher in his arms. She was lithe back then, fragile as a feather, but now she was definitely heavier. His homemade fruit salads had definitely contributed, he thought victoriously.

He could feel her hot breath on his neck as she held on to him tightly, curling her head into his shoulder. The tip of her nose brushed his jugular vein and he bit his lip, ignoring the warmth that was spreading through his stomach and threatening to reach his groin.

He walked down the narrow hallway and she pointed to her door. Just as he suspected, the bedroom was as small as the rest of the apartment. Rey hadn’t gotten a crib yet, but seeing the size, he knew she would struggle to find anything that would fit between her bed and the wall behind her.

He delicately placed her down on her bed, hovering closely as he tucked the bed sheets over her like an egg roll. She sighed softly. 

"Thank you," she murmured as she snaked her little hand out of the covers and grabbed his. 

"No. Thank  _ you, _ Rey. For trusting me. Believing in me," he said softly.

"Besides your tongue getting the best of you at times, there’s no reason not to trust you, Ben." Her voice was so soft he thought he would melt. 

Ben felt her squeeze his hand as he brushed her cheek before leaning over, glimpsing her rosy lips. Ignoring the sudden desire to taste them, he pried his eyes away and pressed a kiss to her forehead and as he had intended to. "Good night, Rey," he whispered in her ear before he leaned down again and pressed a slight kiss on her bump. “Good night baby.” Rey’s eyes were closed and her even breathing let him know she was sound asleep. 

He quickly left the apartment and ran down the stairs. Once he was sitting in his car, he leaned his head on the steering wheel and let out the breath he had been holding.

_ Fuck _ .

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting hot in here? 
> 
> I have been planning and plotting this Christmas dinner at the Organa-Solo-Skylwalkers and it will probably be several chapters long.   
Be prepared my lovelies!   
Drama will happen --- TELENOVELA STYLE :D
> 
> Unfortunately it might take some time until the next update but I will do my very best!  
Until then, take care and stay safe wherever you are! <3
> 
> Do leave your comments, I enjoy every single one of them!   
xxoox


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do? 
> 
> *****
> 
> “YOU INJECTED SOME STRANGER’S SPERM INTO MY VIRGIN DAUGHTER!” Maz erupted angrily. The entire ER floor instantly stopped and fell silent, if not for the monitors beeping faintly. Immediately going besides Rey, Maz shooed away the poor doctor who was cowering in her seat, beyond mortified. “WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?”
> 
> *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!
> 
> Thank you again for all your lovely kudos + comments!! I'm so happy that you guys are liking this and that you're sticking around. 
> 
> So, originally, I was meant to start with the Christmas drama but lo and behold! Something else popped up before I could get to it! Hope you'll enjoy this! It's slightly angsty but it had to get out! It will start from Ben's POV before switching to Rey's POV!
> 
> I must take the time again to thank my two betas, [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) . for helping me structure and outlining this fic. Your feedback has been greatly welcomed, thank you so much again! I would also like to thank my fellow Thirstie, [Dagagada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/pseuds/Dagagada) ,for finding that picture for the moodboard, 
> 
> As always, TRIGGER WARNING: pregnancy and family angst.

**   
  
**

**CHAPTER 14**

“All packed up! Are you guys ready?” He asked, trying to act cool and composed but failing miserably when his voice was practically shaking. He wasn’t nervous.

No.

Not nervous at all.

Ignoring the beads of sweat on his forehead that were forming at an alarming rate and wiping his hands on his black jeans one too many times, Ben closed the trunk of the car and sent Rey what was hopefully a convincing smile.

The girl could easily read him. Biting her lower lip, she looked up at him with those doe eyes of hers, the ones that made his traitorous chest flutter. “Ben, are you alright?” Rey asked softly, walking up to him, the fake fur collar of her white winter jacket making her look like a cute little chipmunk. “Do you have a fever? Your face is red.”

“Nah, I’m fine,” he replied, passing a hand nervously through his sweat-drenched hair.

She raised an eyebrow. “Really, Ben? I can see sweat stains on your shirt.” She pointed at the dark circles under his armpits that not even his woolly sweater could hide. He cursed under his breath, pouting. “Are you nervous?”

Nervous? _ Him _?

Nervous to see his parents who he hadn’t seen or spoken to in over ten_ years _ and be in their company for the next 48 _ hours _?

Nervous to go back to the place where he grew up?

Nervous to introduce them to the _ mother _ of the _ child _ he had no idea had been _ conceived _through some major medical error?

“I’m terrified,” he gulped.

Rey tilted her head sideways. She stepped even closer and cupped her cold hand over his cheek. He let out a long breath, his entire body deflating. “Ben," she whispered as he took comfort in her small gesture. “You don’t need to do this if you don’t want to. We can just say that I was ill.”

“No!”

As reluctant as he had been when Rey first asked him to do this, knowing it was probably just some ploy by his mother (who never ceased to surprise him), Ben had been thinking about seeing his parents _ a lot _ and despite the grudges, the anger he still felt within him, he had also concluded that, for the sake of their child, for him and Rey, he should try to put it aside. _ For fuck’s sakes, he was a fucking adult now. He could deal with this! _ He’d dealt with a lot of angrier, cussier parents in his career. _ He could do this! _ Despite his determination, conflicting thoughts came back to him.

Would he be welcomed like a prodigal lost prince?

Would be he chastised like an ungrateful selfish child?

He was annoyed that, despite his age, despite the long radio silence, a part of him still yearned for their approval. “It’s been long enough. I want to do this…once and for all.”

Rey tilted her head. “Ben, you’re _ shaking _…”

“Yes. I am. It’s just... you know… the _ holidays _. They never bring out the best in our family,” he muttered, staring at the ground.

“When does it ever?” Rey sighed as she brought her hands to the collar of his woolly jacket and tugged on it gently. “Remember, we’ll be here for you. Me, baby and Maz.”

Christmas at the Solo-Organa-Skywalkers was not for the faint of heart. It simply wasn’t Christmas if someone didn’t throw a punch, a glass at a wall or had a yelling match and he had warned Rey as much, minus the gorier details. He didn’t want to scare Rey, since she was relatively excited and happy about it, but he suspected that she was probably preparing for the worst when she pestered him with questions about their holiday traditions.

Just as the last day of school term for the teachers was done (the kids were already on holiday), Ben managing to send off the annual report to Artimage, receiving a hearty reply (“_ took you long enough, happy holidays _ ”), Rey had informed him that Leia had insisted on them spending the night at the Estate and to bring several days worth of clothes. _ Just in case _. The meteorologists had warned of an incoming snowstorm on Christmas Eve that would probably interrupt Christmas traffic for up to several days, depending on the amount of snow.

Rey was fine with it.

Ben was not.

It was just like Leia to use the fucking weather as part of her scheming. 

Either way, he didn’t protest. Knowing how snowstorms could get and how the usual two-hour drive to Yavin from Coruscant could easily become four to six hours, Ben had to agree with his mother.

Ben took a deep breath and looked at Rey. She had such a way with words, he thought wistfully. Or maybe it was just the way it came out of that pretty little mouth of hers, he sighed, and felt his heart begin to race. Her smile was so contagious. “Rey...” he said softly, lifting his hand to cup her chin. He really liked touching her, even if it was just her hand, her cheek ... or anything really.

“Hey! Are we leaving already?” Maz turned around in the back seat, looking at the pair. “It’s getting pretty cold in here.”

_For the love of… get your mind out of your pants, Solo! _

Dropping his hand, Ben glanced at a flustered Rey. The situation was getting _weird_ between them, especially after the Christmas Show and the baby kicking. Ben knew he was beginning to tread in dangerous waters. Seeing Rey, her smile, her growing belly, talking to her, was making him feel things he hadn’t felt in a long time. A completely different experience than he had ever had with Jess. The intimacy of touching, feeling her belly, kissing the bump, it was bringing them closer and he began to wonder whether it was more than just them getting ready to become parents. "We should get going," he whispered.

Rey cleared her throat and observed him for a moment, as though wanting to make sure he was making the right decision. When he didn't say anything, she slowly nodded her head. "Let me drive then," she suggested softly. "You look like you didn’t get much sleep.”

He wanted to tell her that sleep was usually hard to come by but maybe it was best to leave it for another time. Ben gave in, dropping the keys in her hand and Rey beamed as she got into the driver's seat. Ben reluctantly took his place in the passenger seat while Rey grinned at the steering wheel, muttering about all the cool gadgets his car apparently had. He thought he heard her ranting about the_ rpms _ and the _ power booster _ but he didn't really follow. For him, it was just a means of transportation. 

"Ben Solo, you _ did no _ t just say that!" Rey exclaimed angrily when he commented as much. "A car is _ not just a car _. Do you have any idea how much planning there is around making a car, especially a fancy one like yours? All

the technology they invent to make your driving experience simpler and safer?"

Ben listened interestingly to Rey as she continued to rant about engines and plugs and what-nots, noticing how passionately she spoke about car stuff. He thought it was probably best to avoid telling her that he had only gotten this specific car because of its colour and design.

Once Rey was done adjusting the seat and mirrors, she turned on the engine and revved it, the car purring nicely. Ben was about to give her directions to the highway until he realised that he didn’t feel anything in his back pocket. He reached for his back pocket and confirmed that it was empty. “Shit!”

“What is it?”

“I forgot my wallet at home.”

They both looked around the floor and glove compartment. “I’m pretty sure I left it on the counter,” Ben harrumphed, unable to remember physically grabbing his wallet as he got ready to head to the car. With the anxiety of the dinner keeping him awake and the multiple coffee drinks making him a walking bag of nerves, it didn’t surprise him one bit that he forgot his wallet. He looked at the greying skies, hoping they would have enough time to get to Yavin before the snow began falling.

“We can just drive over to my place and I can run in and out in less than one minute,” Ben said.

“Ooh, now I can see _ your _ house!” Rey said, suddenly excited.

Maz, who was sitting in the back seat with earbuds in her ears, scrolling through her phone, frowned. “Everything alright?” She asked a little too loudly.

“We've just got to stop by Ben’s for a minute. He forgot his wallet,” Rey replied.

Maz shrugged before returning to her cell phone. “Don’t worry about me, kids. I have a lot of podcasts to catch up on. And don’t you worry about me eavesdropping on your conversations. I definitely _ won’t _ be doing that.” She raised an eyebrow and Ben thought he could see a little smirk at the corner of her mouth through the side mirror.

Rey and Ben exchanged a look. “Just tell me how to get there,” Rey chuckled and within a few minutes they were on the highway.

Takodana and Chandrila were suburbs on opposite sides of Coruscant. The simplest way to reach Chandrila was to drive through the outskirts of Downtown Coruscant, if only to avoid the heavier traffic. As they slowed down, Rey began to talk about how long it took her to get to Hanna City from her apartment. Ben was surprised when she said that it took around an hour, having to take a bus to the nearest subway station then switching over to another subway line. Ben heard enough to know that things would have to change once the baby came. She couldn’t possibly use public transport with a stroller and a newborn. He didn’t even want to consider placing their baby in some daycare in Takodana, no matter how attached she was to that part of town.

After driving around Downtown Coruscant, the traffic picking up and slowing down, they finally arrived in Chandrila.

“There’s so much green,” Rey exclaimed, awed as the apartment complexes gave way to spacious, grassy blocks. “So many trees! There’s even a pool and a pond there. I haven’t really seen much of Chandrila besides the subway and that steak house I took you to.”

“There’s lots of parks and small shops,” Ben said, taking the opportunity to talk positively of the neighbourhood. “There’s not a lot of crime. Parents let their kids run around the streets and the public library has a lot of activities for families.”

Rey glanced at Ben before concentrating on the road. “Have you lived here long? In Chandrila?”

“I’ve been here for three years. I used to live in Coruscant when I went to college and after I met Jessica, my ex, I moved out of the city. She thought it was time to settle down. I found this house and well, that’s about it,” Ben informed her. “Take a turn to the right at the next light.”

Turning as Ben instructed her, Rey cast a furtive look towards him and saw his lips tighten as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. “Were you meant to settle down with Jessica?”

Ben looked out the window, seeing the familiar streets and shops. He had mentioned Jessica last week and he knew he should probably just tell her what had happened. It was only fair. “I hoped so. I mean, that was my intent. I can’t really say it was hers…” He pointed to a nearby street. “Turn there.”

“Over here?” Rey asked.

“Yes. Slow down, it’s the grey townhouse. There’s the driveway, you can just pull in there.” Rey carefully slowed down and pulled into the driveway, parking the car and turning off the ignition as she leaned forward and looked up at the townhouse. It was an old Victorian style that still looked attractive and was in the middle of several other nearly identical houses. There wasn’t much special about it, he thought. It was a practical house. It took him half an hour to walk to school and there was a grocery store nearby.

“It’s pretty nice,” she commented. Her eyes were beaming and Ben knew she was surprised, even excited.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Ben said as he unbuckled his seat belt. He got out of the car and walked around the front before jogging to the front door, unlocking it.

“_ Ben! Wait! _”

He turned around and saw Rey walking up to him, drawing the fake fur closer to her face as the wind picked up. “I was wondering if I could see your apartment? I mean, I showed you mine, now you show me yours?” He could see a teasing smile lift the corner of her lips.

Ben smirked. “Really, you’re going with _ that _?” He managed to joke as he opened the door and jerked his head to let signal her to go in. He should’ve known.

He walked behind Rey, leaving the door open, an indicator that it was only going to take a moment. He didn’t really mind showing Rey where he lived, they were probably going to be back and forth between their places, but a small part of him feared that she might get the wrong impression. He feared that she’d get the idea that he was still clinging on to Jessica or that he was still reeling from their break-up. He’d hoped she'd have waited until the baby arrived so he could at least redecorate the house with a baby in mind. 

Walking past Rey, he walked to the kitchen and saw his beloved black wallet waiting for him by the coffee machine. He picked it up and returned to the living room where Rey was carefully looking around, her bright eyes taking in the living room, mouth parted as though she were seeing some amazing piece of art.

Had she asked beforehand, Ben would have probably tried to re-arrange things a little so that the living room didn’t appear so empty. A few days after his break-up with Jess, he had hired movers that came over and packed up everything that belonged to her or reminded him of her, lugging it off to storage. Gone were the model helicopters and model jet planes. Gone were the numerous pictures of her with her army buddies, of them, and medals she had earned throughout her career. Ben was aware that the house looked more or less half-empty without her things but he didn’t regret it one bit. He'd needed to get rid of all traces of her in his house and start anew. There was absolutely nothing gained by having any memory of her in his house and in his life.

“I haven’t really bothered replacing all the furniture that I got rid of,” he commented when she saw the empty spot where Jess’s apothecary cabinet had sat by the stairs. There was a difference in the colour of the paint on the wall, a colour darker where the cabinet, picture frames and knick-knacks indicating where Jess’s stuff used to be. “I haven’t started doing anything since I’ll probably need to baby-proof first.”

“Do you have any plants?” Rey asked as she walked over to the massive floor to ceiling bookshelf that was in one corner.

“Me? Plants? No. I didn’t feel like wasting money on something that’s eventually going to die either way,” he admitted.

“You have a lot of books,” Rey commented as she leaned over to look at the book titles.

“Look, Rey,” Ben began nervously. “I hope you’re not getting the wrong impression. What happened with Jess, it was a big mess and I needed to get rid of everything that reminded me of her,” he emphasized.

Her eyes turned to him. “It’s okay Ben. I won’t say I’m not curious, because I really am, but just tell me whatever you want when you feel like it, alright?” She said softly as if reading his thoughts before turning her attention back to the books.

He felt his stomach do somersaults as he watched her. How could a woman he hadn't known half a year ago be the most supportive, most understanding person he'd ever met? A literal ray of sunshine. All his life, all he'd ever wanted was to have someone who understood and appreciated him for who he was, without expecting anything in return. To think this amazing woman was carrying their child. If she only knew how he considered himself to be the luckiest son of a bitch in the world, he thought, smiling fondly as he watched her perusing his books.

Clearing his throat as she turned to glance at him, Ben shoved all the sugar sweet, nauseating thoughts he was beginning to have for Rey into a closet in his brain. “I can give you a tour, if you want?”

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

"I can give you a tour if you want," Ben stuttered when she caught him staring at her.

Deciding not to call him out on it, Rey beamed, nearly jumping in excitement. She was so curious to find out more about Ben Solo and hoped that, despite the semi-empty living room, she could learn a thing or two. “Sure. I'd like that."

Rey didn’t really know what to expect when she followed him through his house. It felt like a golden opportunity and she hoped it might help him get his mind on something else besides the impending dinner.

She couldn’t really say that she was nervous about the dinner herself. Besides his warning that things might sour (which she didn't think could be any worse than locking yourself in your room on Christmas Eve with two slices of bread and turkey ham as your Christmas dinner while Plutt got drunk with his loser friends in the living room), Rey did not believe it could be _ that _ bad. But to see his laboured breathing, eyes darting in all directions and the sleep deprived look in his face, the poor man was obviously terrified. And Rey did not believe that Ben Solo was the type of person to be easily terrified.

As excited as she was to spend the time with Maz, him and the rest of his family, curious to know what made Ben '_ Ben' _, Rey was also a bit apprehensive. She couldn't ignore his warnings when she'd asked what they usually did at Christmas. There was probably a sad story looming there somewhere. 

Ben led her to the kitchen and Rey hummed to see it looked a little 'homier' than the living room though it still lacked a personal touch. There was nothing out of order or messy. The kitchen counter was bare except for a box of sugary cereals and a white bowl next to the stove. “Are you a cereal addict?” She observed.

“The only thing that’s good to eat in the morning,” he muttered, innocently.

Rey raised an eyebrow, scrunching her nose. “Compared to my Pop Tarts?” She teased.

The tips of his ears reddening, Ben frowned, trying to appear angry and Rey guessed he didn’t like getting caught out in his own game. “Those Pop Tarts are 90% sugar."

“And artificially coloured, sugar-coated cereals, aren’t?” Rey poked a finger in his chest. “You are _ so _ not a man of your word, _ Mr. Organic _.”

Ben leaned forward. “You _ are _ eating for two,” he said pointedly

Rey gaped and swatted him gently on his chest. “That is such a cheap shot.” They both laughed. Rey felt her chest flutter as he smiled. She liked him when he smiled, his dimples showing. He seemed so much younger and carefree. It did something to her, no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

"Want to see the second floor?” He asked.

“Oh, you are not getting away with this, Ben Solo,” Rey glared before smiling. “I want to see the second floor, yes, but I’m not going to let this go.”

“I’ve watched you devour those fruit salads like you devoured that god awful piece of steak, Rey. Despite my cereal preferences, do not underestimate the power of my nutritional values.” He gently poked the tip of her nose.

Rey pursed her lips, his body beginning to tower over hers. “I _ knew _ it was you,” she said softly, looking up at him from underneath her lashes. “You’ve been watching…me?” Her chest felt fluttery, liking the thought of him actually studying her without her knowledge.

“I had to make sure no one else got their grubby hands on it.” His eyes darkened as he looked down at her. “And I had to make sure you actually ate it and not just chucked it in the trash.”

“I loved every single one of them,” she smiled as his face neared hers.

“I know.” The room suddenly felt like a furnace, Rey nervously clearing her throat and leaning back, knowing her cheeks were probably red. Things were definitely changing between them. Rey realized it when she had woken up the morning after the Christmas Show. Ben had put his head on her growing stomach. She'd been almost asleep but she could vaguely remember feeling his lips on her forehead and on her belly. They were holding hands a lot and the way he looked at her now… she found herself liking it. It was bound to happen. _We’re going to be parents together, bonding should be expected,_ Rey guessed as she got her mind out of the gutter, but she didn’t know what to do about it. 

Rey cleared her throat. “Show me upstairs?”

Ben leaned back and passed a hand through his hair. He led her to the second floor and Rey was once more aware of the lack of decor on the white walls. Other than the fluffy curtains at the other end, the hallway was empty, the patches of darker paint indicating that pieces of furniture had been removed recently. There was just something sad about the house, Rey sighed, as though all good things had disappeared and it just screamed loneliness. It shouldn’t be that way. Something bad must have happened for Ben to abruptly decide to get rid of his ex-girlfriend’s stuff.

Pointing out the three bedrooms and the bathroom, Ben returned to the stairs, Rey followed him quietly when she noticed a speck of colour on one of the doors. Curious, she walked towards the second door on the left, noticing jungle animal stickers on the wooden surface.

Heart beginning to race, she put her hand on the door knob and turned it, gasping as she entered the room. The walls were painted in neutral shades of greens and yellows and a baby crib lay against the left wall dressed with green and yellow sheets. A matching changing table and a small dresser lay on the opposite side. Jungle animal stickers adorned the walls.

She couldn’t believe that Ben had already prepared a nursery.

When Rey had moved back in with Maz, she knew she wouldn't be able to provide the baby with its own room, praying she could fit the crib by her bed. Despite the lack of space, it didn’t stop her from googling nursery ideas, crying as she looked at all the pretty rooms she knew she could never afford.

Walking to the crib, Rey looked down at the sheets and the little yellow giraffe that lay by the pillow. The entire room reeked of love, devotion and want.

“Ben, it's beautiful,” Rey smiled as she picked up the giraffe, bringing the plush toy to her cheek, feeling its softness.

She was beginning to imagine their baby sleeping in the crib and smiled, knowing that, at least, their baby would get its own room at Ben’s. She turned her head and her smile disappeared as she saw Ben standing by the door, his two hands holding on to the frame, chest heaving heavily. He looked upset.

“Ben?” Rey asked as she returned the giraffe to the bed.

“I… I haven’t been into the nursery in over a year, Rey,” he told her in a shaky voice.

“Oh,” she said awkwardly when a thought suddenly popped up. 

_Oh _.

“Were...were you and your ex trying to have a baby?” The warm fuzzy feeling from the room suddenly gave way to a silent chill that spread across her body. How much of a fool was she to think that he had done this for _ their _ child?

“It’s a complicated story, Rey,” Ben warned as Rey took a step back, suddenly wanting to leave the room, feeling foolish for attaching herself to someone else’s dream. Probably sensing her doubt, Ben walked up and grabbed her hand. “You should hear this. You deserve to know.”

“Maybe we should talk about this in the car? Or some other time?” She suggested, knowing it probably wasn’t a simple conversation. “I mean, you have to deal with enough, considering where we’re going today.”

“No. I think I should tell you now, before you start speculating the worst.” He squeezed her hand tightly. “The sooner the better.”

Rey looked into his pleading eyes and nodded. 

She listened intently as Ben talked about how he had met Jessica in a bar five years ago. She had just become a certified pilot for the army and returned from active duty. “She was great, I mean. It was probably the first serious relationship I ever had. We got along really well. She was very outspoken and chatty while I was…” he smirked. “I was who I was.”

“Grumpy, quiet, dark overlord?” Rey suggested with a wink.

He chuckled. “Yeah, but she didn’t mind that. After three years, Jess suggested we move in together outside of Coruscant. I thought our relationship was getting pretty serious despite the fact that she was on duty for six months at a time. I agreed to it so we got the house. I even proposed.” Rey’s heart sunk. “I…I realize now that I should have been more direct with her about what I wanted or what I wished to happen. I mean, I was almost 30 and she was 28 and I was ready to settle down. I began to picture a family. I was almost done with my masters and had a job lined up at Hanna City. We’d been together for three years and I told her straight out that I wanted to start a family. She understood that. She wasn’t enthusiastic but she didn’t say no.” He took a deep breath as he dropped Rey’s hand and put them on the crib, looking down at the empty space. A sad smile formed on his lips. “I should have known better,” he sighed. “I…I was so happy, Rey. I mean, we were going to have kids. I was going to be a dad, I just knew it! Despite all the fuck-ups while I was growing up, I managed to drag myself out of it, make a name for myself and succeed…

I was so excited I started to prepare the nursery. With Jess being out of the country for several months at the time, the time we did have to conceive was limited and well…it took longer than I expected. I kept busy, painting the rooms, adding more furniture until it was ready.” He stopped and choked up before clearing his throat. “A year went by and we were still struggling and it came to a point where I couldn’t come in here anymore. It was just too much to handle.”

“I should’ve calmed down but I was getting so desperate. Things between Jess and I were getting strained. I knew she wasn’t into it anymore but we didn’t really talk about it. I mean, she got the better deal - just as things between us would get to a critical point she'd have to go back into active duty and then the distance would make things better again. About a year ago, she suggested I get tested, you know? Maybe go for IVF. Fuck!” He threw his head back.

“That’s why you got your sperm checked at Dr. Netal’s," Rey concluded.

“Yeah. That was the reason I went there. It took so much guts to go there, Rey, you have no idea. Me? Sterile? I wouldn’t believe it.

In between the time I was waiting for the results and finding out about you I…I got a letter in the mail addressed to Jess. It was from a family planning clinic.” He looked down, shame visible on his face. “I…I didn't usually open her mail, honestly." He looked sharply at her. “I was wondering if maybe she’d done something that could help us, taken some fertility test without me knowing or something. I was so desperate, hoping for a miracle. Heck, I was even considering adoption if it turned out I was sterile, so, I opened the damn letter…” He clenched his hand on the crib's rail, frowning. “She had gotten an appointment to renew her IUD.”

“_ No! _ ” Rey gasped, horrified, as she brought her hands to her mouth. “ _ She wouldn’t _!” Her chest felt like lead as she watched his face turn into a sad scowl. Her heart was literally breaking that someone could do something so vile, so deceitful.

“She admitted everything when we skyped the same day. She said she loved me and did want to be with me but that a baby would interfere with her career. She wasn’t willing to give that up,” he sighed.

“Oh, Ben. That’s, that’s just cruel. I’m so sorry.”

Hearing him sob quietly, Rey immediately walked up and wrapped her arms around him, pathetically realizing how tiny she was as her arms barely made their way around his torso and back. Burying her head in his chest, she squeezed him tightly, hoping her presence could help him somehow. They both stood in silence as, sobbing quietly. Rey began to understand how this baby was so important to him.

“It’s not fair what she did to you Ben, not fair at all. To be honest, I hope I don’t ever see her or else I’ll give her a piece of my mind. Ben, I’m so sorry,” she whispered into his chest after several minutes.

She felt his chest swell as he took a deep breath. “_ Thank you _,” he muttered softly, his arms holding her tightly, chin resting on top of her head. Smiling when he placed a kiss on top of her head, Rey nuzzled her face into his chest, placing a small kiss on his jacket where his heart would be. Lifting her head, their eyes met. “Forget about her, Ben,” she said passionately, her temper getting the best of her. “Forget about what she did to you. I understand why you had to get rid of her stuff. I get it. It was the right thing to do and I don’t blame you for it at all. She’s not worth it and you deserve so much better, Ben.” She thought she could see his eyes practically sparkling down at her. “The only thing is that I wouldn’t want you to put all your energy into this if you’re still recovering from what happened with Jess,” Rey said as a warning, knowing she was indirectly implying a lot more than what they were actually talking about. 

“Rey, I’ve told you so many times already and I hope you believe me when I say this because I mean it from all of me: Y_ ou, _ ” he cupped her cheek, “and _ you," _placing a hand on her belly. “Have brought so much happiness to my life in such a short amount of time. Something that I don’t think I’ve ever felt before. This has been the craziest situation I think I’ll ever be pulled into but it’s been the best experience of my life so far.” He smiled. “As corny as it is to say, I feel like I finally have a purpose. Like everything is finally falling into place.”

Her chest feeling like it was doing somersaults, Rey broke into a grin, feeling as though their relationship had suddenly taken a leap that she hadn’t expected. 

“This…this makes sense,” she said for a lack of something wittier to say.

The prospect of an eventual relationship with Ben terrified her as much as it was beginning to feel natural and mutual, the what-ifs clouding her better judgement. There was so much at risk and now that she had gotten to know Ben, convinced that he was going to be the perfect dad, Rey didn’t know what she would do if he were to suddenly disappear from her and their baby’s life if they should fail.

Rey wished she could tell him that, of every scenario she had imagined when she found out she was pregnant, none of them had included getting to know a kind hearted, generous man who would move heaven and earth to make sure that she and the baby were safe and healthy. No one besides Maz had ever shown her such devotion. Her throat began to tighten as she fought back tears. Maybe she would find the courage to tell him so, one day…

Everything was happening so fast that she was being cautious about what her feelings towards him actually were but she also knew deep down she wouldn’t stop him if he made a move, whatever it was.

Ben sighed as he looked down at her, his eyes so dark, his gaze so intense she thought it could swallow her entirely.

“It _ does _ make sense, doesn’t it?” He said, a faint smile on his rosy lips. “Rey…I- “

Several beeps and a loud voice echoed through the house.

_Maz! _

Rey stepped away from him, realizing the _ 'tour' _had taken too long and Maz was probably getting bored.

“We should get going. I think they said it’s meant to start snowing by one o’clock and it’s a quarter to,” Ben said as he looked at his watch. He pursed his lips and Rey thought he was going to say something more.

“Yeah, we should get back,” Rey repeated, embarrassed. This little incursion had suddenly taken a swing into the unknown and, with everything that was going to happen, it was probably best to stop it there. “Ben, I’m so happy our baby will have its own room once it’s born. You've thought of everything.”

Ben chewed on his lips as he looked about the room. She was relieved to see that the dark, broken look he bored had disappeared. He wasn’t smiling and she wasn’t expecting him to but it felt as though he was hopeful. He turned to look at her. “I’ll do anything to make the baby’s life as good as possible,” he said in a promise. “And yours.”

“I know you will.” Rey did not have any doubt. He extended his hand and she eagerly took it, feeling the warmth of his skin as they both walked down the stairs and returned to the car, ready to face yet another challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof! Things are getting complicated, right? But Hot at the same time? Those two are sooo going to get into trouble with all that UST! bahahah!!!
> 
> Cannot wait to read about your reactions!! 
> 
> On a more serious note, wherever you are in the world, please stay safe!!! If this fic can lighten the mood, then I'm so happy to oblige!! 
> 
> Next chapter: Maz, Rey and Ben finally arrive at the Organa-Solo-Skywalker Estate, how will that go I wonder?!?!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do?
> 
> *****
> 
> “YOU INJECTED SOME STRANGER’S SPERM INTO MY VIRGIN DAUGHTER!” Maz erupted angrily. The entire ER floor instantly stopped and fell silent, if not for the monitors beeping faintly. Immediately going besides Rey, Maz shooed away the poor doctor who was cowering in her seat, beyond mortified. “WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. This summer has hit this author pretty hard and a combination of annoying health issues and summer vacation, I stopped writing for a while because my head wasn't it into it. I do apologize sincerely, had I known it would have taken so much time, I would have definitely warned my loyal readers!!!
> 
> Well, things are finally settling down and despite not being 100% (I probably will never be), I'm doing my darnest. 
> 
> So, here's a (hopefully) long awaited chapter and a new part to the story, Christmas at the Organas/Solos/Skywalkers. They will all be gathered under the same roof, who knows what will happen?!! Muahahahah. Be prepared. It might turn angsty and there will definitely be more drama and no one will come out unscathed... Or will they?   
I'm trying to keep it short, but it definitely isn't! Bahahah...
> 
> The next chapters will be switching POVS between REy and Ben. I have a lot of stuff written already, I'm tweaking the next chapter , the rough draft is done so hopefully the next update won't be to far away. 
> 
> I might try to update my tags but frankly, I'm too lazy and not popular enough to get the tag police on me... Hopefully! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: As you may have noticed, this is a Jane The Virgin AU. This fic will deal with unwanted pregnancy, pregnancy in general, mention of abortion and fertility issues. You've been warned. If it's too close for some, please take care of yourself and do not read this.
> 
> A big thank you to [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for betaing, brainstorming and ideas.

** **

**Chapter 15**

“It’s starting to snow,” Rey commented as thick snow flakes began to fall, thankful that they weren't the thicker, slushier kind that would make the roads more treacherous to drive on.

Rey remembered how she thought snow was the most wonderful thing in the world when she had first moved to Coruscant. Snow was something close to magic for a small girl from the desert. It was white, it was cold, you could freeze your hands when trying to form it into a ball, you could even eat it.

In spite of knowing that she was from the desert, Rey scarcely remembered the arid environment of Jakku, only the intense dry heat. After she had been taken into foster care, she found herself moving further and further away from Jakku until she arrived in Coruscant, remaining there ever since. She'd grown used to the snow, her perennially tanned skin the only reminder of those first few years spent in living in the harsh climate of Jakku.

Ben had remained quiet since leaving Chandrila. Rey thought he was reeling from their conversation but as they drew closer to Yavin, she suspected that his nervousness was returning with full speed. Partially guilty for basically inviting herself into his house, Rey wondered whether her presence had just added more stress. She glanced at him as he kept his eyes on the road and she thought he looked slightly more relaxed than when he had arrived at her apartment, looking like he had just stepped out of a sauna.

The car was quiet if not for Maz snoring in the back seat. As much as she said she wanted to catch up on her podcasts, she usually passed out within a couple of minutes.

“Are you okay?” Rey asked after debating for several minutes on whether she should say something or wallow in silence.

“I’m fine,” he replied quietly, eyes on the road.

“Look, I’m sorry for barging into your house like that. Had I known… I wouldn't have done it. This is, like, the _ worst _timing,” Rey blurted out, her own anxiety getting to her. 

For the first time since leaving the town house, he turned and glanced at her. “It’s alright, you needed to know. I’m glad I told you,” he said calmly and Rey sighed in relief.

“Are you feeling better though? I mean… we may as well talk about what’s about to happen if it helps you. We probably won't have a chance once we get there.”

“I’m better.” He sent her a nervous glance. “It helps that you’re here. I doubt I would have ever done this had it not been for you and the little squirt.” He smiled before taking a deep breath. Rey looked out the window and grinned, her cheeks warming. “I've just felt very conflicted. I’m expecting my parents to be the same - to not get me, not understand me, try to change who I am. ” He tilted his head, thoughtful. “At the same time, I feel like a kid again. I’m getting my hopes up… I mean, it’s been over fifteen years. Things might have changed but even with the best of intentions it might turn out to be a disaster.” His eyes darkened. “Like I told you, Christmas at our house is not for the faint of heart. “

“So you’ve told me, _ several _times already,” Rey reminded him. “I hope I’m prepared but just remember, no matter what happens, what they say, what they do, Maz and I will be there by your side.”

“That really means a lot to me,” Ben said, turning to look at her with those dark eyes. “You have no idea.”

Rey smiled and placed her hand on his leg, squeezing it momentarily. Ben cleared his throat as he glanced down. “How’s the little bean?” He asked in a heavy voice, his eyes lifting to her belly.

Rey smiled proudly, looking down. “It was bumping around when we were in the nursery. I think it got excited by all the toys daddy’s gotten already,” she chuckled. Ben’s cheeks reddened. “But it got quiet when we left, so hopefully that means it’ll like rides in cars once it's born.”

They went quiet again but the silence was now comfortable.

Rey looked at the landscape, paying attention to the rolling mountains that grew larger the further north they drove. She kept her awe to herself as she saw the snowy peaks pointing towards the sky from time to time and the thick forests on each side of the highway.

Rey had never been one to travel. Due to her financial circumstances, travelling was the lowest of her priorities. She had rarely been outside of Coruscant after moving there, only having taken day trips to Hoth for skiing and Scarrif for the beach, at Finn’s insistence. It had been nice and she had enjoyed herself but real life forced her to put those desires to the side. When she had graduated a couple of months ago, she’d hoped that her and Finn would be able to travel once they saved enough money but that was in _ another _ lifetime... Hopefully she could do the same with the baby once it was old enough.

A sign on the highway indicated that they were nearing the exit to Yavin. She’d never been there before but everyone knew that Yavin was the place where the rich and famous of Coruscant lived. The houses were large, expensive and the schools were known to produce future politicians and business folk.

They finally took the Yavin exit, a shopping mall welcoming them. They drove through a boulevard with several supermarkets and restaurants before arriving at the small city centre. Rey grinned as she saw the fairy lights and Christmas decorations adorning the light posts along the main street, the smaller shops on either side making her think of Christmas movies.

"This must have been a nice place to grow up in," she said dreamily.

Ben said nothing.

They passed the main street and were driving into a neighborhood dotted with large houses. The fences between the houses were implied and the distance between the houses began to grow until several minutes passed between them, thick forests or large fences separating them.

Ben then turned onto a narrower road with light posts on both sides. Rey realized that this was a private road. It went on for several minutes and seemed endless, the trees on each side dense and dark until a dark iron gate and stone fence blocked the road. Rey leaned forward in the car, making out a large white stone mansion looming behind the gate.

"Do not tell me this is where you grew up Benjamin Solo," she muttered, surprised that his family was so… _ rich _. 

"Don't let this place fool you, Rey. It's full of skeletons," Ben warned as he looked up at the gate and mansion. Rey could feel his hesitation from her seat.

He pursed his lips and Rey saw his hunched shoulders slowly deflating. "I'm not alone," he told himself, trying to sound confident.

Before having the chance to roll down the window and speak into the intercom, the gates opened. Ben followed the road that turned towards the house until they reached the entrance. Putting the car in park, Ben turned off the ignition and took a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel one last time. He turned to Rey, who grabbed his arm and attempted a confident smile.

“Oh, are we here?” Maz’s sleepy voice suddenly echoed from the back. “Whoa! Did we take a wrong turn? Is this a bed and breakfast?”

“We’re here,” Rey informed her as she turned around to look at a gaping Maz, who was straightening her glasses and gluing herself to the window, looking up at the mansion. Without waiting, Maz got out of the car, Rey and Ben following quickly behind.

Just as they were about to knock, the door opened and a tall, lanky, elderly man with copper-white hair gasped in surprise as another smaller, stout man in a blue suit next to him emitted a loud whistle.

“Why, if it isn't Young Master Benjamin. How you’ve grown!” The man with copper hair stuttered as he glanced at Rey before his bug-eyes lowered slightly to her belly. 

“Hello Artoo, C3PO, ” Ben muttered.

"Oh my! I dare say...eh…_ Welcome _ ! _ Welcome _!" The copper-haired man gestured for them to come inside before looking at the skies. "You’ve come in the nick of time; the snow is meant to pick up anytime soon. Artoo! Move out of the way, let our guests in. I swear after nearly forty years, you still don’t have any manners." He shooed the man in the blue suit away. “Go fetch their belongings.”

Artoo nodded his head and smiled briefly, waving for them to come in. Rey watched, mesmerized by the awkwardness.

"Rey, Maz, I'd like to introduce you to my family’s loyal housekeepers, Artoo and C3PO. They've served our family for over forty years. Artoo, C3PO, I’d like you to meet my friend, Rey, and her mother, Maz Kanata," he said politely.

"A pleasure, Misses Kanata, and congratulations are in order, it seems. Miss Organa has been nothing but thrilled," C3PO said, more at ease now.

Grabbing on to Ben’s sweaty hand, Rey squeezed it tightly before stepping into the house, reminding herself to ask him about the peculiar names of his housekeepers later.

Just as they stepped inside the entrance, a small squared room with a large mirror on the wall and two statues, a pair of glass doors opened on the opposite side as Leia Organa and a man with scruffy dark hair and a crooked smile appeared, speaking to each other in hushed voices. “How can I _not _look at her stomach? I mean, _it’s_ _there_, Leia.” The gruff voice was hushed by Leia before stopping midway as their eyes landed on Ben. Rey could see the resemblance right away. The smile and twinkle in his eye were familiar although the hair, as scruffy as it was, just wasn't right.

Artoo closed the outside doors and an awkward silence fell over the room as the Organa-Solos stood in the same room, in each other’s presence, for the first time in over ten years.

“Hello,” Ben managed to croak out, his clammy hand desperately holding on to Rey’s.

“Oh wow, it’s _ true _ !” Mr. Solo exclaimed, a little too loudly as he looked at Rey’s belly, earning a swat and frown from Leia. He looked back at Ben, smiling awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. A _ Solo _trait, Rey surmised, ignoring the comment the father had made.

Leia, wearing a beautiful dark green dress, her hair up in a complicated set of braids, was nervous. “_ Ben! _" she whispered, a tear in the corner of her eye. Taking an uncertain step forward, the old woman hugged her only son, her tiny figure unable to completely wrap her arms around his large physique. “I’m so glad you’re here.” Rey heard her whisper, making her want to tear up as well. Ben did not move, nor did he let go of Rey’s hand. He simply stood there, in apparent shock despite his eyes watering and lips quivering. She pulled away quickly, both mother and son looking at one another.

There were probably so many things they wanted to say after so many years of silence, so many questions and tales they probably wanted to share but they were, for the moment, paralyzed by the awkwardness of being reunited. Rey remembered how Leia appeared so confident during their previous meeting, now looking pale and nervous, uncertain of how to react, what to do, what to say.

“It’s Christmas,” Ben managed to say once he cleared his throat.

Her nervous frown turning into a beautiful smile, Leia nodded her head, a tear rolling down her cheek unashamedly. “Yes, it is.”

“Father.” Ben turned towards the man next to Leia, who was wearing a weathered pair of jeans and a dark jumper. Rey could definitely see the resemblance. Ben had definitely gotten his father’s roguish features and his mother’s dark eyes. The hair, though, was still a guess.

The man smiled nervously, reaching over and quickly clasping his son’s shoulder. “Ben,” he sighed. “We’re glad you’re here,” he said quickly and nervously before stepping back. He turned to Rey and his eyes looked down at her belly, his eyes widening. “Well, nice to meet you there. I’m Benjamin’s father, Han Solo.” He extended his hand, which Rey took eagerly, smiling politely. “Eh…congratulations are in order… I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Thank you,” Rey replied politely. “I’m Rey, Rey Kanata. This is my mother, Maz Kanata.”

Maz glanced at the pair and smiled politely. Rey recognized that stare. She knew Maz was going to be tough on them. Maz had warned her that she would stand by Rey and Ben if need be. “Mrs. Organa, Mr. Solo.” She shook their hands.

“Rey.” Leia turned her attention towards her. Her eyes and her smile were beaming as she eagerly took Rey into her arms before putting a hand on her belly. “My dear, how are you doing? It’s lovely to see you again.”

“I’m definitely much better, Dr. Organa,” Rey replied a bit awkwardly before stepping back.

Leia nodded in satisfaction. “That’s what I hoped to hear. I can see you’ve gotten some colour back. Thank you so much for coming, all of you.” She paused. Her mouth opened and it appeared like she was going to say something else but she remained silent for a moment. “Come in, come in. It’s cold out here. Leave your jackets and shoes here.”

Once removing their coats and boots, they entered through the glass doors and Rey and Maz stopped, their mouths falling to the floor.

They had literally stepped into a Christmas Palace. Not only was the entrance the most luxurious place Rey and Maz had ever been in, the delicately positioned Christmas decorations and fairy lights made the entire room appear like some Christmas fairy-tale one would dream of. Rey swore she could smell cinnamon and apple. Walking to the middle of the room, Rey noticed the giant chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. Several statues and paintings adorned the walls, a large staircase in the shape of an L led to the second floor and several double doors lead to different wings of the house. She glanced at Maz, who had taken out her glasses, her eyes suddenly small as beads as she looked around, gaping in amazement. Rey then turned to Ben, still holding his hand. He looked troubled, as though being in his childhood home brought back many memories, both the good and the bad.

“Dinner isn’t ready just yet,” Leia informed them pleasantly, more comfortable in her role as hostess.

“We’ve prepared rooms for all of you upstairs,” Han told him.

Leia cleared her throat. “We, uh, assumed you all wanted _ separate _rooms?”

Ben nodded his head.

“Ben, you’ll be in your old room and Rey, you’ll be in the room next to his. You’ll share the bathroom. Miss Kanata, you’ll be a little further down the hallway,” Han informed.

Leia and Han began walking up the stairs, talking in hushed voices. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Rey looked up and saw a large painting of the Organa-Solos, gathered for a family portrait taken many years ago when Ben was still a small boy. His hair was short and his ears were sticking out, his smile adorably crooked. They looked so happy in the portrait, all of them smiling, comfortable with one another, in another lifetime.

Other family pictures were spread across the walls as she walked up the stairs, taken at different times. A much younger Han and Leia were holding a baby Ben, small and chubby with dark raven hair. There was one where a toddler Ben was being held by a dark-skinned man with a cape and a tall, red-haired man that looked familiar. There were other pictures of Leia, Han, the dark-skinned man and a young man with blonde hair from their younger years.

As they turned to the other set of stairs, Rey noticed a smaller portrait of a young couple that looked very much in love. They were laying on the grass, smiling. The girl, who looked a little younger than Rey smiled brightly, her long wavy brown hair tied into a set of braids was resting against a tall, slender young man with short yet shiny brown hair, dark eyes and a smile that very much reminded her of Ben’s. Their picture made her smile. _ The way two lovers should be_, she thought. Rey would ask who they were at a later time.

They arrived on the second floor and although it wasn’t as grandiose as the ground floor, the decor was just as elegant.

Walking towards one wing of the house, they followed Han and Leia until they stopped and glanced at Maz. “There’s your room, Miss Kanata. You’ll find everything you need. Artoo will bring your things in a few minutes.” Leia looked at her wristwatch. “I’ll tell C3PO to come and get you in two hours when dinner's ready and the guests are here.”

Ben did a double-take. “You’re having _ guests _?”

Leia nodded nervously. “Yes. Of course. I hope you don’t mind. We just invited the guests we usually have over the holidays. Lando, Chewie, Kaydel and…” she cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "_ Your uncle _.”

“What?” Ben spat angrily. He glared at Leia. “You invited _ him _?”

Han and Leia exchanged a nervous look. “Look, he’s only coming for dinner. He doesn’t live far and he usually comes for the holidays so… I had hoped we could make a new start,” Leia explained hopefully.

Clenching his fists, Ben hunched his back and began to take shallow breaths. Feeling her stomach sink, guessing that his uncle’s presence wasn’t a welcome one for Ben, Rey walked up to him, uncertain of what to say or do. There was still a lot she didn’t know about him and obviously there were issues that went beyond just his parents. Ben hadn’t mentioned his uncle other than to tell her he had stayed with him for several years while he went to _that_ school. “Ben,” she tried, her voice trying to be soothing, despite not knowing the gravity of the situation.

Han and Leia looked at one another, extremely uncomfortable.

Ben had stopped pacing but was gritting his teeth. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Rey didn’t know who this Luke was but if he was enough for Ben to get all worked up like this, then she had every intention of being there for him. His dark eyes were piercing down into hers. Despite the overwhelming feeling that he was swallowing her whole with his darkness, Rey tried to send out positive vibes.

“Aw, we’re sorry kid. We thought maybe-“ Han struggled to speak as he ran a hand through his hair, looking perturbed. He was probably aware that they had made a huge mistake. Leia, clinging to his arm, thinned her lips.

“It’s okay,” Ben interjected, his tone less friendly than before, his expression more guarded. He looked at his parents, scowling at them. The mood was becoming icy really quickly, an uncomfortable silence falling over the hallway.

Leia nodded her head. She looked close to breaking down, her composure cracking as every second passed, her lips beginning to quiver. “It will only be for dinner,” she promised. Her face suddenly paled as she put a hand to her lips. Ben looked at her, his mouth opening before his eyes narrowed. Rey realized that it was probably not the first time they had had this type of conversation.

Maz, who was standing a little further back, observing the family conversation, took a deep breath and gently pushed Rey aside as she pressed her tiny hands on Ben’s gigantic arms. “Look at me, boy. _ Look at me _,” she commanded. Ben took a shaky breath and met the woman’s eyes. His eyes were twitching. “The front door is downstairs. You have every right to leave if you don’t want to be here. No one will think less of you.”

Ben considered for a moment, stunned by Maz's words. “I want to stay,” he finally said.

Smiling, Maz gently tapped Ben’s cheek. “Very well,” she said confidently. “Take a deep breath then and remember, we’re with you.”

\-------

“Why did I force him to do this?” Rey groaned as she paced around her room. Biting her lip, she sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the bathroom door where she could hear Ben taking a shower. “This is a disaster.”

Maz _ hmm- _ed on the other line.

After glaring at his parents, Ben had stomped to what must have been his old bedroom and slammed the door shut. Leia and Han’s faces fell and looked like they were about to break down.

“I knew you shouldn’t have invited him. Kid's upset,” Han mumbled angrily.

“Nonsense. It’ll be fine. He’s here isn’t he? Our baby boy!” Leia said awfully cheerful as she stared at Ben’s door. “This will be the perfect time to finally patch things up! Surely we can find a way to overcome the past.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Leia,” Han warned. “This is far from over.”

“I really need your support right now, Han,” Leia sighed, scowling at her husband. “This might be our only chance…”

Remembering they were not alone, Leia quickly brushed away the tears and looked at Rey, awkwardly smiling at her before giving an interested, if not cool look at Maz, who was leaning against the wall, observing.

Doubts were beginning to arise in Rey’s mind as to what Leia’s goals were for this dinner. Ben’s constant warnings finally made sense. Perhaps her intentions were not as simple as they appeared to be, or maybe they were too grand? Was she so desperate to patch things up? So desperate to have Ben back? Had she convinced herself that time had erased all the painful memories?

As soon as she was shown to her room, Rey fished out her phone and waited a few minutes before calling her mother.

“Settle down, child. It won’t do us any good,” Maz said calmly. “Clearly the scars lie deeper than we are both aware of. Unfortunately, we’re here in the lioness’s den and I think we just have to make the best out of the situation. It is not our job to fix everything, dear, as much as you’d like it to be. We just have to show our support.”

Sighing, Rey nodded her head. She wished things had gone better but remembering Ben’s warnings, she should be grateful that no one got punched.

“You stay strong, girl. Try to get some rest and check up on your boy. Something tells me we haven’t even started with the awkward yet,” Maz pointed out before she whistled. “Boy, these rich people know how to live. I don’t think I’ve been on a fluffier bed. I wonder if they have those guest bath products like you find in hotels.”

Rey chuckled, appreciating that Maz was trying to lighten the mood. Feeling the baby kick, Rey placed a hand on her belly, wondering if the baby reacted whenever she laughed. “If I find some in the bathroom, I’ll put them in my bag. Sounds good?”

Tossing the phone next to her, Rey looked around the bedroom, admiring the plain, light-yellow walls and appropriately matched decor. The room didn’t feel lived-in even though everything was dusted off. Hearing the shower in the bathroom she shared with Ben, Rey walked around the room, admiring the black and white pictures. They were all of a lake and an island, the pebbled stones, bushy leafy leaves, wherever it was, looked very peaceful. Walking to the nearest window, the snow had thickened so Rey couldn’t see the size of the yard but she was able to see a giant pool, covered for the winter and what looked like a pool house.

Hearing the shower turn off, Rey looked at the bathroom door and wondered how Ben was doing. A part of her wanted to go to him right away, no matter how dressed or undressed he was. She didn't care whether she got wet or he was angry, Rey just wanted to be there for him. Deciding it was best to wait, Rey brought her duffel bag onto a nearby chair and decided to get ready for dinner, pulling out the green satin wrap dress that she had gotten for the occasion. She had bought it several weeks ago and it had fit very well _then_. She had not expected for her tummy (or her boobs) to grow so much in a short amount of time and as she looked down at the dress, she feared that her bump would be more visible and definitely not discreet as he had hoped it would have been.

Straightening her clothes and preparing everything she needed for the dinner, Rey kept glancing at the clock, waiting for five minutes to pass before she stood up and walked to the bathroom door. Feeling the warmth and humidity of the room as she opened it, Rey walked through, biting her lip as she eyed the door on the other side. She smelled the sandalwood, the shea butter and some other manly smell that she’d begun to associate with Ben.

Taking a deep breath, Rey gently knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more fluff between our heroes as the story continues...  
Do let me know about your thoughts and guesses as to what might happen. 
> 
> How will Ben react once he sees his family again? His uncles? Etc? :D ;)
> 
> Cannot wait to read your reactions!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jane The Virgin AU.  
Rey, twenty-three, was only meant to get a new IUD at Dr. Netal's office and get on with her life... Who knew it would be the start of an actual new life? What was she meant to do?
> 
> *****
> 
> “YOU INJECTED SOME STRANGER’S SPERM INTO MY VIRGIN DAUGHTER!” Maz erupted angrily. The entire ER floor instantly stopped and fell silent, if not for the monitors beeping faintly. Immediately going besides Rey, Maz shooed away the poor doctor who was cowering in her seat, beyond mortified. “WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THank you fellow readers for all your comments I so appreciate them!  
I'm not getting notifications when I get comments lately so I might be late in replying but nonetheless, I WILL ANSWER and I DO APPRECIATE YOUR COMMENTS! 
> 
> Things are finally settling down in RL, so hopefully I can start focusing on this fic again (and i might get side tracked with this one shot that I started 0-0!).
> 
> Here's another chapter for you lovelies! I hope you appreciate it! Expect some cameos! :D The chapter will continue to switch POVS.  

> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: As you may have noticed, this is a Jane The Virgin AU. This fic will deal with unwanted pregnancy, pregnancy in general, mention of abortion and fertility issues. You've been warned. If it's too close for some, please take care of yourself and do not read this.
> 
> A big thank you to [Cecilia1204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204) and to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) for betaing, brainstorming and ideas.

** **

**Chapter 16**

_ He was such a fool! _

_ He should have known better! _

_ Of course _ they would have invited him. _ Him, _ of all people!

The one person he had nearly managed to eliminate from his mind since he was a kid. The one person that had been one of the roots of all his problems.

_ Luke Skywalker. _

Over the years, Ben had tried to erase all memories of that man. The aftermath of the incident at his uncle’s school had, for Ben, forever changed his life and no amount of apologies or excuses from his mother, who had taken her brother’s side for the longest of times until she had come to the conclusion that the fire was indeed a mistake, and not a deliberate act of _ arson _like his uncle had claimed, allowed him to forget the torment he went through at the First Order Academy.

Ben Solo felt disappointed because his uncle’s presence more or less nullified the reunion with his parents, which had actually gone, until that point, _ well ( _ to put it mildly). He had almost been _ happy _ to see them. They had still acted like his parents and not strangers as he had secretly feared. They were slightly antsy, he noticed right away from the looks they kept giving each other, and his mother was definitely not her usual composed self, something that rarely ever happened.

But Luke…. Luke simply brought back _ the bad _.

Now Ben felt duped into some reconciliation he never wanted to have. Even now, he had no desire in wishing his uncle well. _ Let him rot and hug himself some forgiveness if he’s still intent on hugging it out. _

Ben had hoped that the shower would settle his mind but it had only made him clean, which, after the sweat deluge, probably wasn’t a bad thing, but it had done little to calm his nerves. Resting his elbows on his knees, his upper body leaning forward, Ben tried to even his shallow breaths.

Maybe this had been a mistake.

Maybe he wasn’t ready for this or ready for the implications. Maybe his relationship with his family was beyond repair.

He looked around the room, the one he had grown up in.

It was exactly as he remembered. The walls were still dark blue, the same posters from 15-20 years ago still hung on his walls: rock bands, skanky girls, movie posters that had left a mark during his adolescent years. His bed still had the same bedsheets, the same smell. It was like a time capsule. Ben’s mind returned to those years for a moment and he remembered the anger, the despair, the fear. The world had been unfair and cruel at the time and everyone was against him. He felt completely alone and misunderstood. No one was on his side.

There was a soft rattle on the door of the bathroom.

Ben broke out of his memory and his eyes landed on Rey who stood by the door, looking uncertain.

_ Rey _ . _ His ray of light. _

His chest tightened again but it was because of her presence. It was because of her understanding and her acceptance that he was here today. It was because of her and the child that was growing in her womb that he felt stronger and capable of facing his past. He wasn’t a little shit anymore, he wasn't a screw-up. He was a fully grown man and he had made something out of himself.

“Ben?” She asked softly. “Can I come in?” Her doe eyes and concerned voice making his worries partially disappear.

Lifting his head, his face covered by his wet hair, Ben met her gaze and nodded his head briskly. He listened to the faint pitter patter of her feet on the carpet until she sat down next to him on the bed. Smelling her perfume, Ben looked up at her and noticed how Rey’s cheeks were suddenly red. Her eyes grew wide for a moment as she cleared her throat. It was then that Ben realized that he only had a towel over his lap. _ At least he had remembered to put on underwear. _

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Ben said as he made sure the towel was still covering him and looked around for his bag. It had magically appeared by the door while he was in the shower, Artoo doing his job. He was about to get up but Rey firmly gripped on his arm, making him stay in place.

“Don’t bother, it’s alright,” she replied, her eyes painfully focused above his neck.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he insisted, although a minuscule part (okay, maybe a _large_ part) of his brain hoped she appreciated what she was seeing. 

“I’m not…” Rey replied, flustered, her eyes widening like an owl as she looked down at his chest. She looked quickly away, smothering a smile.

“Are you regretting this?” he muttered, deciding to ignore the awkwardness.

He heard her humming. “I’m beginning to have my doubts,” she sighed. “I didn’t…it went…shit…this is... Ben, it went _ well _, all things considering.”

Ben had to agree. Seeing his parents again had really gone far better than he had expected even if he didn’t really know what to expect. 

“I take seeing your uncle wasn’t what you were expecting or hoping?” Rey guessed, her face serious as she turned towards him.

He shook his head. “I told you about him, how he was at school.”

She nodded.

He lowered his head. “We haven’t been on speaking terms since the school burnt down,” he chuckled coldly. “After the fire, I was so scared of telling them that I had stolen one of _ his _ joints because I didn’t want to get him into trouble. I mean, we didn’t get along but I still didn’t want him to get arrested or have to close his school. I told them that it had fallen in the trash can, which it had, and I hadn’t thrown it in there deliberately. No one believed me. _ Absolutely no one. _”

He took a deep breath. “Even my mom… I begged her to believe me but Luke convinced her that I was a conniving little shit that was out to get him because I was so miserable, willing to do anything to get out of that school.” His chest heaved, the lump in his throat making it difficult to talk. He shook his head. “My mom believed him over me, her _ own son _ . My dad didn’t even bother coming back from whatever dig site he was on the time when I begged him for help. He just told me, on the phone, that mom would fix it.” Clearing his throat, he looked up and glanced at Rey, her eyes shiny with tears. “That’s when it all went to hell and I got sent to the First Order Academy. In a last-ditch effort to avoid going there, I told my mom that _ I _had stolen the joint from Luke, that it was all a mistake, but she just stood there in the parking lot of that damn school. I think she believed me.” His eyes narrowed and he let out a struggling sigh. “But she still left me behind and drove away.”

Ben heard small hiccups next to him and saw tears in the corner of her eyes. He immediately felt like utter shit for making this whole thing more awkward that it already was. Rey was there for him but he certainly had no intention of making her be stuck in the middle. “Rey, I…” he began as he was about to grab her hand but she shooed him off.

“No…I’m okay Ben, thank you for telling me,” she said, resolved, as she suddenly stood straighter and wiped her tears away. Ben could see how her face; her usual sweet face was growing serious, her nostrils beginning to flare. Her hands had turned into fists. “He needs to atone for his mistakes,” she said, her voice dangerously low before she deflated once more, her features softening as she turned towards him. “You deserve an apology and not just from your uncle.”

“I thought I was done with wanting his forgiveness, his apology, or his approval but it’s obvious now that I’m not,” he admitted. “I was probably being over-optimistic about not expecting to see him when he is my mother’s brother, her twin. My mom has always been loyal to him so I doubt, even now, she would ever consider my feelings in all of this.”

It’s not that he was angry at his parents, it was just the feeling of betrayal snaking up from his past. He said so to Rey as they sat there quietly. “It still doesn’t make it right, Ben!” Rey said furiously as she turned towards him and grabbed his hands. “I am so sorry you went through this. No child deserves that type of treatment. The fact that you are sitting here, willing to go through this, shows a lot more about the man you are today than it does about _ them _.”

Ben’s stomach fluttered. “A lot of time’s gone by. Seeing my parents is one thing, seeing my uncle is another. Who knows? He probably thinks I still did it on purpose,” he sighed. “It’s not going to be easy.”

“It’s not,” she sighed as she scooched closer to him until their legs touched and leaned into him. His fingers found hers as they twined together. “But you’re not alone and I’m here for you. _ Always _.”

Ben reached out and placed a hand on her belly, feeling the little sparks. Rey wrapped her hand around his arm and he felt her cool lips on his shoulder as she rested her head against him, both falling quiet and listening to the snowflakes making soft pattering sounds against the window, ready to face whatever was coming for them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“Shit!” Rey jumped when she heard the knock on her door. Biting her lip, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and let out a whimper as she desperately pulled at the hem to cover her ass and tugged at the top right after to try and cover her cleavage, neither attempts doing any good at all. Blaming Rose and Paige for convincing her that the dress would still fit nicely once she grew a bump, Rey looked around the room hoping some sort of shawl or cardigan would appear from nowhere. She really needed something that could stop her from looking like some cliche of a sexy pregnant girl, a look she definitely was not aiming for.

Whimpering again, knowing there wasn’t much she _ could _ do (except maybe show up in her pajamas) Rey looked at herself one last time and walked over to the door, taking a determined breath.

The red haired servant, C3PO, or whatever his name was, stammered and reared straight back. “_ Oh my _, Miss Kanata…” he stammered, his eyes momentarily darting to her chest before looking away, his cheeks reddening. Clapping his hands together, he stammered once more. “If you'll please follow me, the guests have arrived and dinner is about to start.”

She nodded and followed him quietly down the long corridor. Looking around, she was the only one present. “Is my mother downstairs?”

The housekeeper turned around for a moment. “Yes, she went down on her own. Young Master Solo is waiting for you,” he explained and stopped as they reached the staircase. He huffed and put his hands on his hips, sighing. “That white and blue fool forgot to close the window down the hall, now the snow’s coming inside. Useless_ . _Utterly useless.” He turned to Rey. “Do go ahead, Miss Kanata, I’ll be there shortly.”

The servant disappeared down one of the many halls and Rey, being left to herself, looked down the stairs with dread.

The previous conversation still fresh in her mind, Rey was far more nervous than she had expected. Ben had not lied when he told her about the skeletons in the house. Just as she thought she knew enough about Ben and his tragic past, some new information made her wonder what kind family they really were. She looked at the luxury surrounding her and she simply could not understand how, despite having such a fortune, a family could be so splintered.

Rey had never had any fortune. She was grateful just to have a place to sleep (a moldy mattress was better than a floor), to have some food in her belly (anything other than ham or peanut butter and jelly was a treat) and any day without being yelled at was pretty much a good day.

Despite coming from opposite walks of life, they had much more in common than they were probably aware of. Her heart went out to Ben as she began to assemble all the pieces. She remembered how he said that his parents often left him behind, alone at home, busy with their own careers. She could only imagine the loneliness he must have felt, the struggle of not having his parents present _ and _having to go to a horrible school, fending for himself. It probably hadn’t been too different from what she had gone through herself, switching through families and schools. 

Rey still didn’t know the entire story but she thought she understood Ben's decision to cut off his family and make the choices he had. It was a difficult and unorthodox thing to do but he did what he had to, in order to survive, just like Rey had done.

Her doubts grew ten-fold as to what Leia really wanted to achieve by inviting Ben. For everyone’s sake, Rey hoped that Leia’s optimism (or stubbornness) wouldn't make things worse. Rey still hoped some kind of resolution could come out of this, for the sake of the baby.

Rey slowly walked down each step until she reached the ground floor. She stopped momentarily when she noticed Ben waiting near the stairs, looking around nervously before his head turned sharply towards her. Rey did not think his eyes could get any darker as he took her in. He slowly broke into a goofy grin and stepped back just as she reached the last step, extending his hand that she eagerly took.

Smiling shyly, Rey placed a wavy curl behind her ear. “_ Hey _,” she squeaked, feeling her body growing warmer under his gaze. He could be so intense at times.

“Hey,” he greeted back, his voice deep. “You look…_ wow _!” His eyes widened as he took her in.

“Please!” She said, tugging the hem down as delicately as possible. “I feel like it's going to go up my ass or my chest might pop out if I don’t watch myself,” she groaned, covering her face.

“You look amazing, Rey, you really do.” He looked down at her belly and smiled. “You look like a mother-to-be and just…you’re _ so _ beautiful.” His eyes were on her and Rey felt her insides internally combust. She would almost swear she could see a hunger in his eyes which didn't help at all considering she was sitting _next to him_ an hour ago, on his _bed_, him only wearing his _underwear_!

“Thanks Ben, you look smashing yourself,” she chuckled nervously. He wore an ugly Christmas sweater, a dark blue knitted monstrosity featuring a penguin wearing sunglasses, gold chains and a Santa hat on his head. “You did not strike me as a wearer of ugly Christmas sweaters.”

He shrugged. “I’m not but I thought I’d try to…” His cheeks reddened. “We usually wore ugly Christmas sweaters. I thought you know… might as well. The kids at school gave me this a few years ago.”

Cocking her head to the side, Rey grinned, happy to have discovered what seemed to be an Organa-Solo tradition. “Well, at least we can’t say you’re not trying to be festive.” She tucked her fingertips into the collar of his sweater and gently tugged on it.

He smiled before looking at a particular door to the left of the room. Gulping, his face grew serious again before he turned to Rey, offering a hand. “Everyone’s arrived and dinner is about to be served.” 

“Are you ready?” She asked, looking up at him.

Nodding, Ben took a deep breath and Rey couldn’t help but to feel sorry for him. He looked trapped, uncertain, nervous. Tightening her grasp on his arm, she let Ben take the lead.

They walked through a pair of white doors and entered a large dining room. Rey bit her lip to hide her amazement at the size of the room. It resembled a ballroom, like the ones she used to see on tv. It was probably bigger than her entire apartment and probably worth more than everything she and Maz owned. The floors were a dark brown colour and the bottom-half of the walls were paneled in the same colour while the upper-half was painted pristine white. A large dining table was beautifully prepared, centerpieces of branches and pine cones with red rounded candles strategically placed. Another chandelier hung over them, glittering brightly. On the other end of the room was a large bay window and Rey suspected it offered a view of the yard on a clear day. A circular bench covered with cushions contoured the window. 

Holding Ben’s arm very tightly, Rey saw several people spread around the room. She could see Maz sitting by the bay window, sipping a glass of wine, talking to an elderly, handsome man with a fair face. By the old cabinet that was set against one of the walls, a dark-skinned man with a knowing smile and a grey cape was talking to Han. Rey also recognized the red-haired nurse that had taken her blood sample at Leia’s office and her blonde-haired secretary talking animatedly.

Trying to control her nerves, Rey looked up at Ben, who was chewing on his lip, surveying the room just as she had done. Feeling his hand getting sweaty, Rey squeezed it tight.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ben suddenly felt like he was in a time warp, as though time had not changed and it was Christmas Eve again and he was jumping excitedly at seeing his Uncle Chewie and Uncle Wanwo again and his Grandpa Bail, waiting to see how many presents they had brought him and what adventures they had to share.

The nostalgia warming his heart, Ben thinned his lips, uncertain of what to do. What were they going to say to him, he wondered. Were they going to welcome him back with open arms? Were they going to yell at him for putting his parents through hell? Should he apologize to everyone?

Ben felt like waiting in the lobby instead and was about to drag Rey with him when Bail Organa noticed him and grinned. The other guests stopped and the room quietened momentarily, turning to look at the long-lost son.

Han, who was closest to Rey and Ben, walked up to them. “So glad you’re here Ben,” he said, grinning proudly. He was still wearing the same worn pants but had put on an ugly blue knitted Christmas sweater with snowflakes and a Santa Claus sitting on a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He tentatively clasped his son’s arm and Ben swore he could almost see a tear in the corner of his eyes. “_ So glad _,” he repeated, his voice turning into a cough.

Throat threatening to close down on him, Ben chewed on his lip and met his father’s eyes before he clasped his father’s arm in return. They probably only held one another’s arm for a few seconds but it could have been an eternity. There was still a connection that bonded them, that could not be ignored or forgotten.

“My boy!” Came the kind voice of Bail Organa who appeared next to Han. His brown hair still prevailed but his white beard showed his age. Ben nodded at his grandfather, overwhelmed by the warm welcome. The man did not hesitate one second before he wrapped his arms around him. “It’s so good to see you,” he said fiercely.

Frozen in the sudden embrace, Ben did not know what to do. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw his grandfather nor could he remember him being so hands-on. A politician, Bail Organa was constantly running around the world, dedicated to helping the more unfortunate. He had constantly been a busy man and was scarcely present during Ben’s younger years. However, whenever the two did meet on those few occasions, his grandfather had taken the time to talk to him about being good and kind.

Releasing him, Bail stepped back and smiled proudly at Ben. “I've heard so many good things about you, boy.”

“Yes. He’s a principal, a teacher. Looking after the kids in Chandrila,” Han informed him with a hint of pride.

“A scholar? I should have known!” He shook his head, grinning. “We’re so proud of you, Benjamin. Your grandmother Breha would have been pinching your cheeks had she still been alive,” he said warmly before turning to Rey, his gracious smile still present. “And you must be the Rey I have heard about? Lovely to meet you and congratulations, if I may say so. I’m Bail Organa, Ben’s grandfather.”

Rey shook his hand eagerly. “Nice to meet you. I see you’ve met my mother, Maz Kanata.”

Bail turned around and saw Maz, who was sitting on the cushion by the windows, waving at them. “Yes, we’ve just met. An interesting lady. Very outspoken.”

They both chuckled before Han pulled on Bail’s arm. “Come on, let the boy breathe for a bit.”

Ben let out the laboured breath he had been holding, his shoulders sinking. Rey turned to him, rubbing on his arm. “Are you okay?” She asked softly.

Nodding his head, Ben turned his back to the guests, looking at the display case, admiring the same glasses that had been sitting there for so many years. “I… I wasn’t expecting this,” he admitted. He hadn't expected anyone to greet him with open arms, yet here he was, a ring of people wishing him nothing but happiness.

Rey rubbed his back softly. “You’re doing great and they care about you, obviously.”

The thought scared him terribly. How can they care about him now when they didn’t bother when he was _ really _ struggling? How can they claim they cared about him the moment they decided to ship him off to his uncle’s school? To the First Order Academy? Where was the care then?

He looked at Rey who was bringing in her lip, uncertain. “Just take a deep breath,” she said softly, putting her hand on his cheek, stroking it softly. Leaning against it, Ben closed his eyes, the feel of her skin calming him.

Noticing that a lot of the people present in the room were beginning to stare in their direction when he opened his eyes, Ben abruptly pulled away. Clearing his throat just as Rey blushed and scrunched her nose, Ben stood straight, tugging at the collar of his Christmas sweater, feeling very warm all of a sudden.

"If it isn't my little starfighter!" The slippery smooth voice reaching Ben's ears. Lando Calrissian stepped up to them, his smile and gold tooth shining brightly.

Knowing he was probably turning a few shades of red, Ben was unable to do anything as Lando threw his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Boy, you've grown since I saw you last," he said warmly, taking a better look at his nephew. "Just as handsome as you always were and it's a good idea letting your hair grow to hide those _ biggo _ ears," Lando chuckled before ruffling his hair.

Ben pretended to be annoyed and smiled awkwardly. "I'm not a kid anymore, uncle," he said half-seriously, knowing how the man had a tendency to charm his way with his jokes.

Lando took a step back and nodded his head, his expression softening slightly. "Of course you're not, son, but I have to make up for all the years…" Before either could dwell on that sentiment, Lando turned to Rey and looked at her from top to toe before he bit his lower lip and smiled playfully. Ben nearly rolled his eyes knowing that some things _ never _ changed and Lando Calrissian still admired the opposite sex. "Well, well, what do we have here?" 

Ben scoffed and _ did _ roll his eyes, noting how he still used the same old line. Rey, unaware of the man's charms, emitted a giggle and let Lando grab and place a kiss on the flat of her hand. 

"Are you with that grumpy grump over there?" Lando asked, tilting his head towards Ben.

"Yes, indeed I am," she said coyly, grinning at Ben. “And he’s not much of a grump once you get to know him.” Ben, feeling a slight unease at Lando sending heart-eyes at Rey, placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, much to Rey’s confused chagrin. She definitely knew what Ben was up to as she snaked her slim arm around him as well, her hand softly rubbing the side of his waist.

"What is it with you Solos always managing to snatch the best girls out there?" Lando asked dramatically as he shook his head.

"It's the scruffiness, Lando!" Han threw from across the room. “No one cares for capes; chicks dig the scruff!"

Aware that his family was trying to embarrass him, Ben chuckled.

_ Just like old times _.

"Lando, this is Rey Kanata, my work colleague and… the mother of our child." Ben said politely.

His eyes widening, Lando glanced at Rey's belly and shook his head in disbelief. "I knew you had it in you kid. Finally settling down and starting your own family. I'm glad I get to see this. My Jannah is still too young and isn’t close to settling down. I already feel like an honorary grandfather seeing you two. Congratulations." He patted Ben's back and smiled at Rey.

Still unable to say something nice or react, suddenly wondering what people assumed about their _ special _ situation and what story his parents came up with, Ben decided not to reply and turned to Rey, who was grinning ear-to-ear, clearly enjoying this. "Rey, this is Lando Calrissian, an old friend of my dad's and of the family.” He paused for a moment. “Are you still the mayor of Cloud City?" 

"Twenty-five years and counting," Lando replied proudly with a smirking. "Would you believe they asked me _ not _ to retire ten years ago? Cloud City is still thriving. Crime is at all time low, thanks to yours truly." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mayor Calrissian," Rey acknowledged politely and Ben could already see how taken she had become with the man.

"Please, call me Lando. If you're ever in trouble, feel free to call me, Rey. I've bailed out both Solos here more than a few times and Ben, a reminder, once your father croaks I _ will _ take _ my _ car back," he said pointedly

"Hey! It's _ my _ car and I won it fairly," Han said from across the room, the guests chuckling. “I’ll be buried with it before I let you get your grubby hands on it.”

Ben took the opportunity to walk away, tugging Rey with him. “Don’t bother saying anything. It’s the family’s running gag,” he muttered to her and thought of heading towards Maz, where he felt slightly more at ease than being surrounded and jumped on by family members.

"Ben! Rey! Lovely to see you again." A woman with blonde hair jumped in front of them. Ben had no clue as to who she was. What was weird was that she looked as though she knew them already and as he examined her hair, he noticed how she wore her hair in the type of braids that he usually associated with his mother.

“Kaydel, hello,” Rey greeted politely. “I didn’t expect to see you here, of all places. You or Dr. Organa’s nurse.” She glanced at the brown-red, shaggy haired man that was talking animatedly with Han and Lando and Ben smirked. Of course he would have been here.

“Chewie’s my mother’s nurse?” Ben growled.

“He’s been taking my blood samples all this time,” she informed him in a hushed voice. “I had no idea.”

“He used to be my father’s medical officer whenever he went out on his digging projects, maker knows where,” he informed her. “It’s such a small fucking world.” His head beginning to throb, Ben thought of stepping closer to the Maz but heard the familiar growl behind him. Rey smiled sheepishly at the man behind him before her eyes locked on to his.

“Chewie. I didn’t expect to see you here,” she said politely.

Emitting a small growl, the figure behind Ben chuckled softly. “Happy to see you once again, Miss Kanata. I’m a man of many trades and well, being a nurse is one of them. I just wanted the chance to see my nephew once more.”

Gulping, Ben turned around and stared at the man’s brown eyes. A swell of emotions impacted him, his mind immediately returning to a seven year old Ben, still small and believing Chewbacca was the biggest person he had ever seen, often climbing on him by putting his foot on his knee and hoisting himself higher (with Chewie’s help) until he managed to wrap his legs around the man’s torso and then be lifted up around his head.

Ben hadn’t thought about that in so many years.

Chewie was always a man of few words, preferring to grunt and groan. He rarely gave Ben any sound advice when he was a kid but he was always there to play with him, throw him in the air, tickle him to death, carry him to bed when he had fallen asleep at whatever party his parents were usually throwing or invited to. Ben remembered, whenever he was forced to stay in his room when his parents were receiving prominent guests, how bored he would get staying in his bedroom, unable to wander about the house or try to spend time with his parents. It was only for a few hours but it was hell and having Artoo and C3PO impatiently shooing him off back to his room on his parents’ orders was worth creating a lot of trouble. Chewie would usually stop by his room and play with him, either with his action figures or video games, or whatever it was that Ben wanted at the time. 

It was hard to look at the man in his eyes. Ben felt it was hard to have ill feelings towards him when the man had probably been one of the few people in his young life that had been actively interested in him.

“Benny Boy,” Chewie growled, a smile appearing between his red and white shaggy beard. “I knew you’d come back some day.” Letting out a small grunt. “Let me know if your runt ever needs a babysitter. I’ll be happy to provide my services.”

“We will,” Ben managed to utter although his throat was threatening to close. Feeling dizzy, Ben let Rey pull him to the bay window where Maz waited for them, looking rather pleased. Once her beady eyes landed on Ben, she tilted her head, her expression quite sympathetic.

“Oh, you’re doing good, kiddo,” Maz said to Ben as she pulled him to sit down next to her. Leaning forward, taking deep breaths, Ben felt Maz’s small hands on his back. “Hang in there.” She glanced at Rey and lifted an eyebrow as she took her daughter in. Pulling off the white scarf she had around her neck, she handed it to Rey, who beamed and thanked her several times, wrapping it across her body, managing to hide her chest and butt (not that Ben minded seeing her tan skin and her growing curves).

Ben thought he was handling it well even if his mind was all over the place. He felt bad for what he had done. The remorse, the guilt of being away from the people that claimed to love him for so long mixed with the anger at the same people not being there when he needed them the most, was simply overwhelming.

Everything felt the same even if it wasn’t. He wasn’t 15 or 16 anymore, he was thirty-two. He wasn’t the angry little shit anymore and no one was treating him as such.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” he suddenly gasped. “This is too much.”

“They still care about you,” Rey assured him as he felt her small warm hand on his thigh. Leaning her head closer to him, she smiled hopefully. “You can do this.”

He sure as hell hoped so.

As he gathered his courage, the other people in the room left him alone, just eyeing him curiously from time to time.

Suddenly, the side-doors opened and Leia entered the room, looking just as radiant. Wearing a cream gown with her hair tied in the same fashionable braid, she stopped once her eyes fell on Ben. Breaking into a grin, she walked up to him. Ben stood up right away, pulling at his collar once more, feeling the heat rising.

“Ben,” she sighed, reaching out and grabbing his hands. Feeling powerless to stop her, feeling powerless to do anything at all, he let her grab his hands and his chest churned, remembering the times she had done this when he was younger. “I’m so glad you’re here.” Her voice was trembling, her hands, warm as they were, shook as she squeezed his. Her eyes were so filled with hope.

“Yes, Benjamin, it’s _so_ nice to see you again.”

Ben’s smile froze as he saw the man standing not too far behind his mother.

_ Luke Skywalker._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your butts guys, the tea is about to be spilled, the bomb will soon be dropped! THe storm is approaching! :D
> 
> I thoroughly enjoyed writing the old generation, it was a bit tricky writing about Bail Organa as we do not know a lot about him but I'd like to think he was a kind and just and busy grandfather to Ben. 
> 
> Appreciate eveyr comment + every kudos! :D


End file.
